¿Amigo o enemigo? La búsqueda de la joven
by Aiinara-chan
Summary: Comienzan a surgir nuevos sentimientos entre algunos de los miembros de la tripulación. Todo comienza con la llegada de una misteriosa chica que les traerá multitud de problemas. Nota: penoso summary, pero de verdad os agradecería que lo leyerais.
1. Sueño interrumpido, el primer asalto

******Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic, en él introduzco un nuevo personaje en la banda, espero que os caiga bien xD Esta historia se me ocurrió fantaseando sobre entrar en el mundo de One Piece, aunque terminé inventándome un personaje. Tengo la intención de que este sea un fic largo, con bastantes capítulos, por lo que me llevará un tiempo sobre todo ahora que empieza el curso y no puedo escribir tanto como en vacaciones, pero ojalá os guste. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!****

****EDIT: Al corregir algunos fallos me ha dado por reorganizar todo el fic para que el contenido en los capítulos se mantenga más estable, es decir, que tangan más o menos la misma cantidad de letra xD Siento las molestias, pero creo que el cambio merece la pena. Indicaré al inicio de cada capítulo los cambios realizados, y de nuevo lamento tanta aparatosidad. Bien, en este capítulo contengo lo que antes estaba en los capítulos 1y2. Siento las molestias y espero que no abandonéis el fic.****

* * *

><p>El Thousand Sunny se encontraba amarrado a las rocas de la costa y se mecía suavemente al compás de las olas en la oscuridad de la noche. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la navegante, los mugiwaras pararon en aquella isla para descansar y abastecerse de provisiones además de conseguir la tan importante cola para Franky. Sin embargo no habían tenido suerte y aunque el islote no era pequeño, comprobaron que estaba completamente deshabitado.<p>

Todos se hallaban durmiendo, algunos más tranquilamente que otros ya que Luffy, como era habitual, había acabado ocupando más que su propia litera y roncaba con la cabeza sobre el estómago del incómodo Usopp que se debatía en sueños. Zoro, al ser su turno de guardia, estaba en cubierta sentado sobre el césped y apoyado en el mástil principal con las manos tras la cabeza. Sin embargo no realizaba un gran trabajo, se había quedado profundamente dormido hacía un rato.

Soplaba una suave brisa, que agitaba las hojas de los mandarinos de Nami con un leve susurro. Una sombra se deslizó ágilmente por el escarpado terreno sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. De un par de saltos llegó frente al majestuoso barco y se detuvo admirándolo en silencio. Las estrellas parpadeaban insistentes, y la escasa luz que emitía la luna bañaba el Sunny dándole un hermoso resplandor fantasmal. La figura quedó al descubierto, y la joven chica entornó sus bonitos ojos marrones en busca de la insignia bajo la cual navegaba el barco. Los fijó en la bandera que ondeaba en las alturas y mostró una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado con picardía. Recolocó en el hombro las tiras de cuero de la bolsa que portaba y flexionó las rodillas con cara de concentración, para después dar un salto tremendo hasta alcanzar por los pelos la baranda, sujetándose a ésta tan sólo con la mano derecha. Con un último impulso consiguió sobrepasar la barandilla y poner los pies en la cubierta del barco.

La chica se tensó y se puso en guardia al distinguir la figura del espadachín a unos metros delante de ella, pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente dormido. Levantó la vista hacia arriba, pensativa, y después examinó el barco cuidadosamente como si buscara algo. Se miró a sí misma para recolocarse la camisa y de nuevo asió las tiras de su bolsa dejando la mano reposar en su hombro. Siguió con la mirada fija en la cubierta, y posteriormente caminó en dirección a la proa sin hacer ruido. Se movía con cautela, lentamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y examinando exhaustivamente el buque. Oyó ronquidos provenientes de la habitación del primer piso, por lo que no se detuvo ahí y subió las escaleras. Llegó hasta el timón del Sunny, se quedó inmóvil echando un vistazo a su alrededor, y con una expresión de decepción volvió a bajar a cubierta. Observó al espadachín comprobando que seguía durmiendo, y continuó hacia la popa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el columpio y el tobogán del Sunny, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento y volver a su anterior seriedad. Apartó los mechones de cabello marrón caoba del flequillo que le había cubierto los ojos con el gesto, y subió las escaleras sigilosamente. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del comedor y asió el pomo con nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta con un crujido, entrando en la estancia vacía. Miró alrededor, pero no vio nada que mereciera la pena, sólo instrumentos de cocina y muebles, además de un Den Den Mushi que no le era de utilidad. Soltó un respingo de frustración y se dispuso a avanzar en dirección a las escaleras y la puerta que se hallaban al fondo del comedor, pero algo se lo impidió. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar una pieza de gélido acero posicionarse en su garganta. Sintió miedo por un instante y maldijo para sus adentros el no haber sido más cuidadosa. Notó una presencia a su espalda, pero no se giró y se mantuvo inmóvil. Soltó su bolsa de cuero marrón, que cayó al suelo pesadamente, y alzó las manos a la altura de su cabeza con rabia, resignándose a haber sido descubierta.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó una voz grave y seria a sus espaldas.

La intrusa observó sin moverse el acero que amenazaba su cuello y comprobó que se trataba, en efecto, de una katana. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de rabia y suspiró, para después volver a mostrarse seria e indiferente. Se giró despacio y con cuidado, sin movimientos bruscos que la llevaran a la muerte a manos de aquel extraño, mientras la katana seguía sus movimientos sin despegarse de su cuello. Quedó de cara al desconocido, que la observaba amenazante con una expresión de desconfianza. Le miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en las dos katanas enfundadas en su cintura y la tercera apuntando a su garganta con la mano firme del espadachín que hacía poco tiempo dormitaba en la cubierta del barco. Se detuvo examinando su cara, provocando irritación en el peliverde ante la mirada fija, y le reconoció sin problemas de los carteles de búsqueda. Sabía que era más que probable que no tuviera ni la más mínima posibilidad de salir vencedora en una batalla directa, y le incomodó que el espadachín estuviera justo en medio de la única salida que veía. La presión de la katana en su cuello se intensificó, y notó un pequeño corte del que brotó un hilillo de sangre.

―Te he hecho una pregunta. ―insistió Zoro con dureza.

―Y yo creo ―dijo ella con igual tono, pero a la vez de manera cautelosa― que es algo que no te concierne.

―Estás en nuestro barco, por lo tanto, sí, me concierne ―mientras decía esto, Zoro apretó aún más la katana contra su garganta, y sin apartar la vista pegó un grito a sus espaldas para llamar a sus nakama―. ¡Oi, chicos! ¡Despertad y venid aquí! ¡Tenemos compañía!

La chica le miró con temor, y el espadachín respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tras él, a través de la puerta abierta, vio cómo salían del piso de abajo lentamente uno tras otro y algunos más adormilados, los hombres de la tripulación, mientras que Nami y Robin bajaban las escaleras con expresión despierta. Las chicas, Sanji, Brook y Franky caminaron hacia la cocina sin reparos; sin embargo Luffy, Usopp y Chopper bostezaban y se quejaban ante su sueño interrumpido, sin haber entendido aún qué demonios quería el espadachín.

―Mierda, Zoro, ¿por qué nos despiertas a estas horas? ―bostezaba el tirador―. Estaba soñando que salvaba a un pueblo entero de una avalancha de nieve. Incluso sentía la presión de estar enterrado con mucho realismo ―dijo pensativo. Después chasqueó los dedos con certeza y apuntó el índice hacia su capitán―. ¡Luffy, seguro que te has vuelto a caer sobre mí mientras dormías!

―Shishishi yo soñaba con comida ―rió el moreno sin prestarle atención. Sus tripas sonaron y se miró el estómago, apenado―. Tengo hambre… ¡Sanji, carne!

―Estamos en mitad de la noche, Luffy, no pienso ponerme a cocinar ahora. Claro que si a vosotras os apetece comer algo, estoy completamente dispuesto. ―contestó Sanji, poniendo énfasis en su ofrecimiento a Nami y Robin, esta última dirigiéndole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Zoro-san, tus gritos me dieron un susto tan grande que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. Claro que, yo no tengo un corazón, ¡Yohohohoho! ¡Skull joke! ―intervino Brook, causando un ataque de risa en Luffy y una expresión cansina en los demás mugiwaras.

La intrusa comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, nerviosa ante la visión de toda la tripulación dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba mientras ella no podía hacer nada, inmovilizada por la katana de Zoro. Les observaba con los ojos muy abiertos por lo ridículo de la situación. Conocía la banda de los mugiwaras y se había imaginado que un grupo de más de seiscientos millones de recompensa sería un poco más feroz. Se fijó en que algunos miembros ya casi estaban en la puerta. Pronto estaría completamente rodeada, lo que la hacía vulnerable y le impediría escapar. Miró a Zoro y descubrió un instante de despiste en el espadachín. "Ahora o nunca", se dijo.

―Soru ―murmuró. Zoro abrió los ojos como platos, estupefacto, pero fue demasiado tarde. En una milésima de segundo la joven había desaparecido de su campo visual, y ahora se hallaba detrás de él. Cuando se dio cuenta y se giró, ella ya tenía preparado su siguiente movimiento―. Rankyaku. ―volvió a musitar, y de una patada, levantó un haz de viento dirigido al espadachín.

Por suerte, Zoro no era precisamente lento, así que le dio tiempo a desenvainar otra de sus katanas y parar el ataque cruzándolas sobre el pecho. Estaba asombrado por los ataques empleados por aquella chica. No tenía aspecto de ser muy fuerte, parecía totalmente normal. Aparentaba unos veinte años y era delgada y de estatura media, con cabello marrón caoba recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ojos marrones. "La he subestimado. No debí haber bajado la guardia. Pero esas técnicas… Conozco esas técnicas de lucha.", pensó el espadachín sin despegar la mirada de la joven, quien respiraba con fuerza y parecía estar un poco nerviosa y a la vez frustrada.

La chica maldijo para sí y decidió que lo más prudente sería huir mientras pudiera, pero nada más girarse hacia la puerta alguien la derribó cayendo al suelo sobre ella al grito de "Gomu gomu no Rocketto". Luffy salió enseguida de encima para sentarse en el suelo, confundido. Ella se incorporó con una mueca de dolor y le escudriñó despectiva, pero después advirtió aterrada de que con la caída causada por el moreno el Log Pose de su muñeca izquierda se había roto por completo.

―¡No! ¡El Log Pose! ¡Mierda! ―gritó desesperada. Echó una mirada furibunda al desconcertado Luffy que estaba sentado a su lado y arrojó las manos a su cuello comenzando a sacudirlo con fuerza, causando un mareo tremendo al pobre capitán, que aún no se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando― ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡No hay ciudades en este islote!

Soltó el cuello del moreno, sin querer perder más tiempo allí. Apretó los dientes para serenarse, pero cuando se levantaba para escapar unas fuertes manos le aprisionaron los brazos. Detrás de ella se encontró los ojos desconfiados de Franky, quien había sido el primero en llegar a la cocina tras Luffy. Zoro se relajó y envainó sus katanas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó el carpintero.

―Se coló en el Sunny mientras dormíamos. ―respondió Zoro señalándola. Después se dirigió al extenso sofá a la derecha del comedor y se sentó tranquilamente.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ―replicó Franky con sorna. Observó a la intrusa, que dejó caer la cabeza con cansancio. Luffy se levantó, aún confuso, y se aproximó hasta encararla de frente.

―Oi, ¿quién eres?

Ella alzó la mirada con irritación. Iba a abrir la boca cuando entraron por fin uno tras otro el resto de mugiwaras. Usopp y Chopper parecían algo temerosos, y Brook y Robin curiosos. Nami fruncía el ceño con desconfianza, y se plantó al lado de su capitán examinándola con cautela. Por su parte, Sanji, al descubrir quién era el desconocido, cambió a una sonrisa feliz.

―¡Pero si es una chica! Y muy guapa, además ―exclamó alegremente. La aludida le miró incrédula, asombrada ante la actitud de alguien a quien acaban de asaltar en mitad de la noche. Al apercibirse de la situación de la joven, el rubio se mostró serio―. Franky, ten cuidado, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.

―Sanji-kun, no es el momento ―intervino Nami―. Ya te hemos preguntado, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

La chica apartó los ojos del cocinero y se encontró a toda la tripulación vigilándola. Le molestó sobremanera, en especial cuando Robin, Brook, Usopp y Chopper se sentaron junto a Zoro para observar como si de un espectáculo se tratara, contando además con la taza de té que sostenía el músico.

―No soy un mono de feria, y no tengo por qué deciros nada. ―respondió con dureza. Acto seguido, y para sorpresa de los tripulantes, sacudió los brazos con fuerza para lograr más libertad y apuntó al carpintero con los dedos. De pronto, sus uñas se alargaron en una milésima de segundo a la longitud de su antebrazo, alcanzando a Franky en el pecho violentamente. No le causó demasiado daño, pero el sobresalto fue mayúsculo sobre todo en el carpintero, cuyo cuerpo de hierro había sido arañado en la superficie, cosa que ni las balas conseguían. La joven consiguió liberarse y quedando frente a Franky, Luffy y Nami, murmuró de nuevo "Rankyaku" para levantar el haz de viento cortante, sólo que esta vez lo efectuó con las zarpas extendidas y el resultado fue más potente.

―¡Gyyaaaahh! ¡Luffy, Nami, Franky! ―chillaron Usopp y Chopper aterrorizados.

El ataque alcanzó de lleno al carpintero, que protegió a los otros con su cuerpo que salió ileso. La chica se volvió hacia la entrada de la cocina, custodiada por un boquiabierto Sanji, y se dispuso a repetir el ataque. Sin embargo, Robin reaccionó antes que los demás y se lo impidió.

―Seis fleur. ―musitó, y surgieron seis brazos que sujetaron las piernas y brazos de la intrusa, quien comprendiendo el poder de la akuma no mi de la arqueóloga cerró los ojos con rabia. "Realmente hoy no es mi día.", maldijo. Con esfuerzo, se debatió para forzar el poder de la morena, y de repente Robin soltó un respingo y se desvaneció perdiendo su vigor, y por consiguiente la joven estuvo libre de nuevo.

―¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no vamos a poder mantener quieta a una sola persona? ―exclamó Franky irritado.

La chica se detuvo ante el inmóvil Sanji, que aunque no había salido de su estupor, no la dejó pasar, y en el momento que miraba hacia atrás se encontró de nuevo atrapada por los enormes brazos de Franky.

―¡Mierda! ―chilló en tono lloroso, imprecando contra su mala suerte. Agachó la cabeza resignada cuando Franky alzó sus manos y las agarró de forma que sus dedos apuntaban al suelo y quedaban totalmente inmovilizados, todo ello para asegurarse de que no repitiera su anterior movimiento.

―Me pregunto si eso fue por una akuma no mi… ―dijo Nami para sí, apoyando un dedo en los labios de forma pensativa―. Y Robin, ¿qué ocurrió? De repente la soltaste sin razón.

―Perdí mis energías. Debe de ser más fuerte de lo que parece. ―respondió la arqueóloga. Nami se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta estar frente a la joven. Se inclinó y la miró a la cara con desafío.

―Escucha, no te vamos a hacer daño, eso si nos dices quién eres y por qué estás aquí. Estoy cansada de tratar de hablar contigo y que intentes matarnos por respuesta. Así que tú decides. O nos dices lo que quiero saber, o te echaremos al mar.

―Sois piratas. Os conozco de los carteles. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en vosotros? ―contestó despectiva.

―Porque te damos nuestra palabra. No tenemos interés en pelear contigo. ―intervino Luffy. Se había sentado a la mesa y se recostaba en la silla, hundido en el sombrero. La chica le miró con curiosidad. "Parecen bastante idiotas, salvo algunas excepciones. Quizá pueda salir sana y salva de todo este embrollo. Aunque tengo que tener cuidado con las dos chicas y el espadachín. Ellos no serán pan comido."

―De acuerdo. Pero suéltame ya, tío del tupé. Me haces daño. ―dijo con un quejido y una mirada despectiva al carpintero.

―Ya lo has oído, Franky. Suelta a esta señorita. ―terció Sanji.

―Ella sabe que no le vamos a hacer nada, pero ¿y ella a nosotros? No es precisamente inofensiva. ―se defendió el aludido.

―Bueno, pues os doy mi palabra, como Mugiwara, ¿vale? ―dijo ella con sorna―. No lucharé contra vosotros.

Con una expresión dubitativa, Franky la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. La chica permaneció estática en medio de la sala observándoles con curiosidad, para después avanzar y sentarse a la mesa. Los mugiwaras la imitaron, a excepción de Zoro, que continuó donde estaba, y Sanji, que se quedó de pie y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de la nueva invitada. Nami tomó asiento justo frente a ella con intención de interrogarla, situándose entre Luffy y Robin, quien a su vez estaba a la derecha de la desconocida, a la cabecera de la mesa. Debido al temor que sentían Usopp y Chopper hacia la extraña, y por mayor seguridad, fue Franky el que se sentó a su izquierda, mientras que los restantes se repartieron los otros sitios.


	2. Respuestas y decisiones precipitadas

******Hola! Os traigo el segundo capi. **Finalmente, escribiendo, me he dado cuenta de que aunque la chica es uno de los personajes principales, necesito introducir el LuNa en la historia, por lo que a partir de ahora tratará paralelamente de la chica y de mi pareja favorita, así que he cambiado el título y el summary por algo más "adecuado". **Dedicado a AdriiTsuki cuyos reviews me suben la moral, y a Ana y Paula, **mis amigas fans como yo de One Piece,**** os quiero un montón y aunque no os esperaba aquí (a pesar de que os contase infinidad de veces que quería escribir algún fic) me ha encantado vuestra presencia en fanfiction**. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!****

****EDIT: como mencioné antes he cambiado el contenido de los capítulos. Éste contiene los que antes eran los capítulos 3 y 4. De nuevo lamento las molestias.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>La intrusa se sentaba inclinada con los codos apoyados a ambos lados sobre la mesa y dejando descansar la cara en la palma de las manos. Les observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad e indiferencia aunque se la veía bastante tranquila, al contrario que la tripulación de su alrededor, quienes la miraban con desconfianza. Zoro seguía sentado en el sofá manteniéndose alerta, y Robin estaba calmada como de costumbre mientras Brook bebía su té como si nada. La chica suspiró ante los ojos que la analizaban exhaustivos y se recostó más, esperando que fueran ellos los que rompieran el silencio.<p>

―¿Te apetece tomar algo, joven dama? Sería un placer para mí prepararte una taza de té, o lo que tú quieras. ―se adelantó Sanji, añadiendo una pequeña reverencia.

―No, estoy… bien. Gracias ―respondió asombrada por la gentileza del rubio. Captó la mirada impaciente de la pelirroja y se giró hacia ella con expresión cansina―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

―Lo primero, tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Me llamo Gabrielle. Podéis llamarme Gabbe. De hecho, lo prefiero así. ―tras sus palabras, la chica desvió la vista hacia el revoloteo que había iniciado el cocinero a la vez que canturreaba multitud de alabanzas que la dejaron desconcertada.

―No le hagas caso, céntrate en responderme, ya que de eso depende si acabas en el fondo del océano ―le espetó Nami―. ¿Qué edad tienes?

―Tengo diecisiete años, cumpliré los dieciocho dentro de poco. Todos los mugiwaras atendían a sus respuestas, Usopp y Chopper ya casi sin temor aunque recelosos. Ignorando las miradas de todos ellos, Gabbe reparó de pronto en el Log Pose roto de su muñeca izquierda y con un suspiro lo desató y lo depositó sobre la mesa, atrayendo el interés de la navegante.

―¿Viajas por Grand Line? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Así es.

Nami asintió mientras la observaba ausente. En ese momento le estaba dando vueltas a lo que había presenciado hacía unos instantes. Una mano la sacó de sus pensamientos con un suave golpecito en el hombro. Se giró para descubrir la mirada inquisitiva de su capitán fija en la suya.

―Nami. ¿No te suena? Las técnicas de Gab. ―le dijo. La navegante miró de reojo a la chica, quien aguardaba pacientemente, y tras asentir en respuesta al moreno se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

―Me llamo Gabbe, Mugiwara. Aunque de todas formas no me importa, haz lo que quieras. ―terció ella con una mueca.

―Bien… ehh… Gabbe ―habló Nami un poco titubeante―. ¿Perteneces a la Marine?

―No.

― ¿Sirves al Gobierno Mundial? ―preguntó la pelirroja en un nuevo intento.

―Tampoco. ―Gabbe comenzaba a divertirse ante la extrañeza y la desconfianza que le profesaban los tripulantes, sumado a la mirada de desconcierto de Nami.

―Oi, Gab ―intervino Luffy, dándose cuenta al fin de por qué le sonaban aquellas técnicas, cosa que los demás ya habían procesado hacía rato―. Eres de esos del CP9, ¿no?

La pregunta ocasionó un repentino silencio en la cocina. Todos los mugiwaras levantaron la cabeza y fijaron la vista en la intrusa a la espera de la respuesta. Pero Gabbe ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos, extrañada, mirando al capitán como si fuera idiota.

―¿CP9? ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó, asombrada de las miradas incrédulas de los demás ante su contestación. Nami se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia ella golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, provocando que la chica se echara hacia atrás del susto.

―No nos tomes el pelo. Tú perteneces al Gobierno Mundial y a la Marine, eres del CP9. ¿Te han ordenado que nos mates? Porque no lo has conseguido.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo no sirvo al Gobierno ni a la Marine, no tengo ningún interés en dejarme pisotear por unos superiores estúpidos a los que sólo les importa su cargo y el dinero que obtienen por ello. ―respondió con brusquedad, alzando el tono y levantándose al igual que la pelirroja.

Nami aguantó su mirada con desafío, pero un repentino brillo en la muñeca de la chica despertó su interés. Enarcando una ceja, se centró en la mano derecha de Gabbe, donde reposaban tres pulseras alineadas. Una era de cuero y de color marrón oscuro, y otra parecía estar formada por pequeñas placas redondas color turquesa unidas entre si. Pero la que llamó la atención a la navegante fue una pulsera constituida por una cadena fina de oro que parecía tener cristales engarzados a cada vuelta. Se preguntó si serían diamantes, y calculando el valor que podría alcanzar la joya sus ojos brillaron con el símbolo del Beri.

―¿Esta pulsera tiene diamantes como adorno? ¿Está hecha de oro auténtico? ―preguntó alargando la mano y levantando la muñeca de una desconcertada Gabbe, para después tantear la pulsera mientras la examinaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. De pronto la joven reaccionó y apartó el brazo hoscamente alcanzando de refilón a Nami con el dorso de la mano en la cara, golpeándola con fuerza y causando que trastabillase. Inmediatamente Luffy la sujetó para que no cayese, mientras Robin hacía uso de su habilidad e inmovilizaba a una Gabbe nerviosa que respiraba con rabia.

―¡No toques mi pulsera! ¡No pienso dártela! ¡Tiene mucho más valor para mí que para ti, ni se te ocurra arrebatármela! ―chilló. Nami la miraba sorprendida con la mano en la cara. Le hizo un gesto a Luffy para que la soltara y ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo. Levantó el rostro orgullosa, dejando ver su mejilla enrojecida.

―¡Nami-san! ¿Estás bien? Estoy seguro de que en realidad Gabrielle-chan no quería hacerte daño, sólo está asustada ―intervino Sanji acercándose preocupado. Se giró hacia Gabbe, quien seguía inmovilizada―. No tienes que tenernos miedo, no vamos a hacerte daño ni a quitarte tus cosas.

Gabbe volvió a sentirse asombrada de la actitud del cocinero. "Es verdaderamente noble… o tremendamente idiota. Me decanto por lo de idiota, después de todo es sólo un pirata más.", pensó al relajarse.

―No voy a quitártela. Después de todo, hay cosas sagradas para cada persona. Si tú proteges así esa pulsera, yo no seré quien te arrebate tu tesoro ―declaró a la vez que acariciaba suavemente su propio brazalete, aquel que le había regalado su hermana Nojiko antes de partir hacia Grand Line―. Pero me gustaría saber por qué es importante. Sigues siendo una extraña que nos abordó en medio de la noche, por lo que no nos importará deshacernos de ti. ¿Nos dirás la verdad?

Gabbe titubeó y tras una pequeña pausa y un suspiro, habló con voz sosegada.

―Prometo no mentiros, ¿de acuerdo?

Robin deshizo las ataduras de brazos y Gabbe se sentó frente a la pelirroja, preparada para reanudar el interrogatorio. Sanji se dirigió a la cocina en silencio, mientras otra vez la nueva acaparaba las miradas curiosas de los tripulantes.

―Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿de verdad no eres del CP9?

―Ya te he dicho que no sé lo que es eso.

―El Cipher Pol ―explicó Robin― es algo así como la policía del Gobierno. Recaban información, se deshacen de los posibles estorbos a sus leyes… ―Nami recordó el difícil pasado de su amiga y la observó de reojo preocupada, no obstante la arqueóloga no abandonó su imperturbable sonrisa.

―Me suena, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no. No pertenezco al Gobierno Mundial, ni a la Marine.

―Pero no me cuadra… ―murmuró Nami para sí―. Tus técnicas de lucha. Son las que usaban los miembros del CP9, incluso las hemos visto en algunos marines de rango alto. ¿Cómo las conoces?

―Fácil. Fui entrenada por un marine. ―contestó Gabbe con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Sanji aparecía con una bandeja de bebidas que depositó en el centro de la mesa.

―¿Te entrenó un marine, pero sin embargo tú no lo eres? ―preguntó el cocinero, poniendo fin al repentino silencio.

―Pues sí. Eso es.

―¿Tus padres son marines? ―preguntó Chopper tímidamente.

―Sí.

―¿Y nunca quisiste seguir sus pasos? ―inquirió Usopp―. Sólo era curiosidad. ―añadió apurado ante la mirada de la chica.

―No. Nunca quise ser marine.

―¿Te hiciste pirata? ―preguntó de nuevo Nami, haciendo un gesto para mantener la cocina en silencio tras el alboroto que se había comenzado a formar.

―Tampoco. ―respondió la chica, divertida al comprobar la frustración de la pelirroja por la inutilidad de las preguntas.

―De esto se puede sacar en claro una cosa, que no has venido a por nosotros, ¿no es así? ―dedujo la navegante, todavía con gran desconfianza.

―Pues no. Mi intención era sólo robaros algo de dinero. Lo necesitaba, y en cuanto vi vuestra bandera supe quiénes erais. Conozco vuestra banda, pensé que tendríais tesoros.

―¿Robas a piratas? ¡Como tú, Nami! ―apuntó Luffy riendo, ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelirroja―. ¿Por qué me pegas? Si es la verdad.

A Gabbe se le escapó una delatora risita por la escena montada por el inocente capitán, aunque enseguida la controló para volver a mostrarse seria. Finalmente cedió y cogió el último vaso que quedaba en la bandeja que Sanji había preparado para toda la tripulación, ella incluida. Tomó un par de tragos para calmar su sed y observó por el rabillo del ojo al alegre cocinero a la espera de saber su opinión.

―Vaya, esto está delicioso. ―comentó, riendo para sus adentros de la reacción del rubio, quien había comenzado un feliz bailoteo a la vez que exclamaba un cumplido tras otro dirigidos a las mujeres de la sala.

―¿Y por qué necesitas dinero? ―llamó de nuevo su atención la navegante.

―Para comprar un barco. El que he usado hasta ahora no está en buenas condiciones.

―¿De dónde vienes? ―intervino Usopp.

―Vine desde el East Blue.

―¿Por qué viniste a Grand Line? Este es un océano muy peligroso. ―siguió Nami.

―Para hacerme más fuerte ―contestó tras una pausa―. Y encontrar a una persona. Para ello éste es el lugar indicado.

―¿Encontrar a quién?

Gabbe calló y agachó la mirada. La actitud de aquellos piratas la desconcertó hasta tal punto que había olvidado toda cautela y al bajar la guardia dejó escapar aquellas últimas y desafortunadas palabras. Casi sin darse cuenta, acarició las pulseras de su muñeca derecha, mientras en su cabeza bullían los recuerdos. No quería que supieran de ella, no eran más que unos desconocidos. Sin embargo, probablemente no los volvería a ver, así que tras morderse el labio inferior con turbación, decidió responderles aún a sabiendas de que desencadenaría nuevas preguntas.

―A un pirata.

―¿Por qué motivo buscas a un pirata? ¿Quieres conseguir su recompensa?

―No me interesa el dinero que pueda obtener por su cabeza. No soy una caza recompensas ―contestó frunciendo el ceño con rabia, aunque no dirigida hacia los tripulantes. Ante las miradas inquisitivas que esperaban ansiosas a que continuase, la chica suspiró resignada―. Ese... ser despreciable se llevó algo consigo de nuestro encuentro, algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar. Lo he buscado sin descanso desde entonces.

―¿Qué se llevó, un tesoro? ―preguntó la navegante con mal disimulado entusiasmo.

―No para ti, pelirroja, pero lo era para mí. Mi mayor tesoro. ―la respuesta que Gabbe pretendió que sonara seca y cortante dejó desafortunadamente traslucir una angustia contenida, y fue recibida por los mugiwaras con múltiples indicios de compasión, a excepción sobre todo de Zoro, quien no se confiaba lo más mínimo, y Robin, que continuaba impasible.

―Así que resumiendo… Fuiste entrenada por un marine y por eso usas esas técnicas, viniste desde el East Blue y viajas por Grand Line para buscar a un pirata, pero tu barco está en malas condiciones y querías robarnos para conseguir otro, sin embargo no perteneces a ninguna organización. ¿Lo he entendido bien? ―enumeró Nami.

―Sí, así es.

―¿Puedes contestarme a algo? ―pidió la navegante con suavidad. Gabbe asintió encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa pulsera? ―preguntó señalándola. La chica torció el gesto, incómoda, y ocultó sistemáticamente la muñeca adornada.

―Es un recuerdo de alguien importante para mí.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa tras las palabras de Gabbe. La verdad era que ninguno pensaba que una chica sola pudiera haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en ese océano. Nami reflexionaba, comprensiva aunque sin olvidar que seguía siendo una intrusa y además, peligrosa.

―Un pirata también me arrebató lo que yo más quería. Y también tengo un regalo de alguien especial, como tú ―musitó con la mano sobre el brazalete de Nojiko―. Si lo que necesitas es un barco, supongo que Franky podrá arreglarlo.

―¡Súper! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Así podrás continuar tu viaje! ―exclamó el carpintero haciendo su típica pose con los brazos en alto tras el breve silencio de asombro que ocasionaron las palabras de Nami.

Gabbe sonrió por el trato recibido por parte de la tripulación, y más aún por la cómica postura de Franky. Pero de repente recordó algo y unas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente a la vez que pasaba a parecer horrorizada. Los mugiwaras charlaban sobre el reciente tema del arreglo del barco de forma que ninguno se dio cuenta del cambio en la chica, excepto la perspicaz arqueóloga, por supuesto.

―¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―intervino Robin. Gabbe se puso aún más nerviosa ante el comentario y se giró hacia ella con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Los alegres tripulantes dejaron el parloteo y se centraron en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nami frunció el ceño con seriedad.

―Ya sé lo que pasa. Tu Log Pose. Se ha roto, y así no puedes salir al mar. Y esta es una isla deshabitada. ―anunció con certeza.

―¿Y qué puede hacer ahora? ―preguntó Chopper con su inocencia característica.

―Pues es obvio, ¿no? ―terció Luffy. Nami sonrió con cierta tristeza, ya que la chica no le caía del todo mal, tenía un propósito noble, pero aún así era una extraña y su capitán la echaría por el bien de su tripulación―. ¡Se viene con nosotros!

Se hizo el silencio tras las palabras del chico de sombrero de paja, y acto seguido, se alzaron múltiples voces. Nami, Zoro y Usopp le gritaban a Luffy por una decisión tan precipitada y, a sus ojos, peligrosa, mientras el capitán defendía su mandato apoyado por un alegre Sanji. Robin rió divertida y los demás guardaban silencio, dudando. Por su parte, Gabbe aún no salía del asombro. Se levantó de pronto y contestó sin rodeos dirigiéndose directamente al capitán.

―Rotundamente no. Ni en broma. Me las he apañado sola durante años. No tenéis nada que ofrecerme, por lo que me niego. ―anunció solemnemente y con frialdad. Los que se oponían a su incorporación dejaron de protestar, satisfechos por la resolución.

―Pero así no puedes seguir. Aunque tengas un barco, necesitas un Log Pose para orientarte. ―alegó Robin. Los opositores la miraron con reproche, aún sabiendo que la arqueóloga tenía toda la razón.

―¡Decidido, se viene con nosotros! ―exclamó Luffy, para recibir de nuevo golpes y protestas en contra de su idea. Nami le agarró del chaleco y lo arrastró furiosa sin contemplaciones.

―Volvemos ahora. Voy a decirle cuatro cosas. ―dijo al resto. Gabbe, todavía seria, volvió a su sitio y calló, pensativa.

Nami sacó a Luffy de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Luego le soltó con un empujón.

―¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que nos maten? ¡No es una chica inocente! ¡Nos atacó!

―Sólo se defendía. ―respondió el moreno sacudiendo el chaleco. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero no dio resultado.

―Luffy, es peligrosa, si se queda, en cualquier momento unos de nosotros aparecerá muerto.

―No lo creo. No lo haría durante el día, y por las noches siempre hay alguien haciendo guardia. No pasará nada. Además sabe que en caso de que intentara algo nos defenderíamos, y está en clara desventaja.

―¿Y qué? Es rápida, irá a por nosotros uno por uno y acabará con todos. No me puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable como para jugarte así nuestras vidas.

―Si supiera que corremos peligro, no lo haría. Pero estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

―No, no lo sabes. ―Nami bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano en un claro gesto de cansancio. Empezaba a darse por vencida, cosa que pensó que no pasaría.

―Nami ―la intensidad en el tono empleado por el moreno le hizo levantar los ojos y enfocarlos en los de Luffy, quien con su expresión seria y aquella mirada demostraba una madurez poco habitual. "Así resulta… atractivo.", se dijo. Nami abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa del curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos, y con un parpadeo, los olvidó para prestar atención a lo que el capitán quería decirle. Luffy comenzó a hablar tras una pausa, esperando a que su navegante le escuchara atenta―. Sabes lo que es estar sola, intentando alcanzar tu objetivo sin saber siquiera si algún día lo conseguirás. Tú nos encontraste a nosotros, y te ayudamos aunque seguías diciendo que no te importábamos. Ella también se merece que le echemos una mano. ―finalizó serio, añadiendo una sonrisa amistosa. Nami suspiró, habiendo perdido claramente su posición en la discusión.

―De acuerdo, tú ganas. La llevaremos hasta la próxima isla.

―¡Bien! ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! ―dijo alegre, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. La pelirroja le correspondió con una débil mueca apesadumbrada. Luffy se apercibió de su inquietud y la agarró firmemente por los hombros―. No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada. ―aseguró, y volvió a sonreír. Nami se separó de él, un poco ruborizada por la proximidad a los ojos oscuros de Luffy, y le sonrió de vuelta.

―Bueno, pues vamos a decírselo a los demás. ―sentenció la navegante volviéndose hacia la cocina, con el alborozado capitán pisándole los talones.


	3. Distintos a los demás

****Hola! A todos los que estáis pendientes de mi fic, siento muchísimo el arreglillo que tuve que hacer, pero de otra forma no me cuadraban los capítulos. Lo siento de veras, espero que me perdonéis, pero os aseguro que el arreglo merece la pena. Gracias a todos por leer! One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!**

**EDIT: Siento haber mareado tanto con este capítulo... aquí a los que seguís el fic desde el principio igual os cuesta ubicarlo, lo lamento. Bien, este capi contiene lo que antes eran el 5 entero y la mitad del 6, el resto del 6 lo metí en el siguiente. De nuevo pido disculpas por haberme organizado tan mal.**

* * *

><p>Todos los mugiwaras y Gabbe voltearon la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando volvieron Luffy y Nami. El primero mostraba una enorme sonrisa y fue alegremente a sentarse en el sofá del comedor junto a Zoro de manera despreocupada. Por su parte, la navegante se acercó a la mesa con aire pensativo y quedó de pie, estática, mirando con fijeza a Gabbe. Ésta, notándolo, enarcó una ceja y se curvó en su silla para apoyar los brazos sobre el respaldo y devolver el gesto a la pelirroja. Finalmente, fue Nami la que habló.<p>

―Está bien. Si quieres, puedes venir en nuestro barco hasta la próxima isla habitada. ―declaró con voz tranquila, dedicando como disculpa un encogimiento de hombros y una mueca a aquellos que se oponían a la idea.

Antes de que la chica pudiera otorgar una respuesta, ésta fue interrumpida por dos voces airadas que no se creían lo que acababa de decir su nakama.

―¿Hablas en serio, Nami? ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea? ¡Pero si tú estabas totalmente en contra! ―protestó Usopp.

―Eso, ella misma lo dijo antes, no nos necesita para nada, ha sobrevivido sola durante mucho tiempo. Y no tenemos por qué hacerlo, fue ella la que nos asaltó con intención de robarnos. ―alegó Zoro.

―Lo sé. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que se quede ―la navegante encajó las réplicas cabizbaja y después escudriñó a Gabbe con desconfianza―. Lo siento, pero eres una desconocida.

―Tranquila, no me ofendes. ―contestó ella con sutil ironía.

―¿Entonces? ―le recriminó el tirador.

―Luffy es el capitán y él da las órdenes, por desgracia. De todas formas, ella sola jamás podría contra todos nosotros. Y si no nos va a pasar nada por ello, podemos hacerle un pequeño favor. Después de todo no somos piratas crueles como para abandonar a alguien así, a su suerte.

Usopp y Zoro callaron tras la explicación de la navegante. Nami no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero si Luffy lo quería así no había nada que hacer, y tenía que reconocer que las palabras de su capitán la habían reconfortado un poco. Un carraspeo llamó la atención de los tripulantes. Gabbe se levantó de su asiento y le tendió su vaso vacío a Sanji. El cocinero lo recogió jubiloso con un cumplido, y la chica volvió a dedicarle una mirada de asombro. Se giró hacia los demás.

―Aunque me… ―buscó la palabra adecuada para reconocer su respeto al ofrecimiento― alegre el ver que tengo un medio por el que continuar, ya os he dicho que no iré con vosotros. Os aclararé algo ―recalcó frunciendo el ceño con desafío―. Vosotros no me conocéis. No sabéis quién soy ni confiáis en mí, y aunque hayáis sido amables, la gente miente si hay algo importante en juego. No sé qué queréis, pero estaría dispuesta a mataros sin pensarlo dos veces. Además probablemente no nos volvamos a ver en la vida. ¿Por qué entonces queréis echarme un cable? ―Gabbe terminó su discurso preguntándose qué les llevaba a comportarse así con un posible enemigo, con alguien completamente extraño. "¿Por qué son así? ¿Cómo es que sobreviven en esta era con semejante estupidez? No pienso luchar contra ellos, no puedo morir aún, no en este sitio, pero ellos no creen que sea completamente indefensa. ¿Por qué quieren arriesgarse para ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conocen?", se preguntaba. Tras su máscara de frialdad, la joven estaba perpleja. Notó cómo Usopp y Chopper tragaban saliva y temblaban ligeramente ante su amenaza, los demás permaneciendo en una estoica seriedad sin decir nada ni mover un músculo. Fue la voz segura de Luffy la que rompió el repentino silencio.

―Porque necesitas ayuda. No tenemos nada contra ti, lo de venir a robar ya está olvidado ―concretó el chico, añadiendo a sus palabras una gran sonrisa―. Al romperse tu Log Pose, tu viaje se vería interrumpido. Perderías mucho tiempo, y eso no te lo puedes permitir, ¿no? Pues para compensarte por eso no podemos abandonarte aquí, por lo que puedes venir con nosotros hasta la próxima isla y así poder continuar tu viaje.

Los mugiwaras suspiraron y posteriormente sonrieron aceptando la decisión del capitán. Por su parte, Gabbe seguía preguntándose qué les llevaba a comportarse así. Dándole vueltas a la reciente propuesta de Luffy, comprendió que no podía detener su viaje en una isla como aquella por una tontería. De todas maneras no viajaría con ellos para siempre. A lo sumo, sería tan sólo un par de días, hasta llegar a una nueva ciudad donde conseguir un nuevo Log Pose y una nueva embarcación. Resignándose a dar por válida la proposición del capitán, contuvo un suspiro de frustración.

―¿Qué significaría el que decidiese aceptar? ―inquirió dudosa enarcando una ceja.

Sanji, dando por supuesto que tendría otra doncella a la que adorar, comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor alabándola emocionado. Nami, en el estado impaciente en que se encontraba, no tardó en darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, dejando al pobre cocinero medio inconsciente en el suelo.

―Oi, en serio, ¿qué le pasa? ―preguntó Gabbe sin poderlo evitar señalando con la cabeza al cocinero, quien, tirado en el suelo, se veía absurdamente feliz. Nami resopló, dando a entender que su pregunta no sería contestada.

―¿Así que te vienes? ¡Bien! ―intervino alegremente el capitán.

―No he dicho eso. ―contestó ella titubeante.

―Hummm… pues te llevaríamos hasta la siguiente isla habitada. ―sostuvo Luffy pensativo, haciendo memoria. Gabbe se mordió el labio inferior, dudando seriamente. "Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que perder.", se dijo rindiéndose.

―Está bien. Acepto. Te lo agradezco, Mugiwara. ―anunció con serenidad.

―¡Entonces te vienes con nosotros! ¡Genial! ―exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nami parecía preocupada, al igual que Usopp. Zoro se veía malhumorado, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que aquella desconocida viajara en el mismo barco que ellos. Franky y Chopper dudaban, y Robin sonreía amablemente mientras Brook continuaba callado tomando su té. Por su parte, Sanji se recuperó del golpe y se levantó ajustándose la corbata para acercarse a Gabbe.

―De modo que ahora tengo otra señorita que proteger. Será un honor para mí estar a tu servicio, Gabrielle-chan. ―declaró con gentileza.

A Gabbe cada vez le sorprendía más la actitud del cocinero, aunque le resultaba agradable no sentirse aislada del resto de tripulantes. Hacía mucho que no conocía a alguien que le hiciera sentirse apreciada. Pero recordando por enésima vez que eran desconocidos, volvió a su habitual seriedad.

―¿Se supone que me tengo que quedar aquí? ¿O en cubierta? ―preguntó algo desorientada.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―le espetó Nami frunciendo el ceño.

―Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir nada, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que queréis que haga.

―Bueno, haz lo que te plazca, ¿no? ―terció Luffy riendo. Nami le dio un soberano golpe con intención de que la dejara decidir a ella.

―Simplemente no te metas en nuestros asuntos y mantente a la vista. Y si hay problemas, nos ayudarás con el barco. Eso es todo.

―Bien. ―aceptó Gabbe con un asentimiento de cabeza. Divisó su bolsa, abandonada en el suelo del comedor, y se la colgó al hombro. Se giró hacia los mugiwaras, como pidiendo permiso con un encogimiento de hombros, y salió de la cocina. Se quedó parada en la barandilla, observando el barco. Los tripulantes, más que nada curiosos, la siguieron sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

―¿Llevas ahí tu ropa? ―preguntó Robin amablemente, señalando la bolsa que portaba, la cual solamente abultaba la mitad que Gabbe.

―Sí, entre otras cosas. Viajo ligera, esto es todo lo que necesito.

―Creo que deberías dejarla en nuestro camarote. Aunque tengas que estar a la vista, dudo que quieras cambiarte en cubierta. ―explicó con una sonrisa gentil. Sus palabras afectaron en cierta medida a Sanji y Brook, quienes con un suspiro de felicidad imaginaron la grata escena y comenzaron a sangrar por la nariz. Nami, susceptible como estaba, les tiró al suelo con irritación de sendos golpes en la cabeza.

―¿En nuestro camarote? Hay más habitaciones, ¿por qué con nosotras, Robin? ―le reprochó la navegante escrutando a una asombrada Gabbe que entornaba los ojos en dirección a ambos cocinero y músico.

―Pues porque es una mujer, por supuesto. No querrás que se vaya con los chicos. ―respondió un poco sorprendida la morena.

―Al menos sé que estando con ellos no corremos peligro. ―se defendió Nami en tono ofendido.

―Tranquila, no pienso quedarme en vuestro camarote ―intervino Gabbe. Encaró a la arqueóloga―. Aunque te agradezco que pueda dejar mi ropa ahí.

Robin asintió y bajó las escaleras hacia el camarote, haciendo un gesto a Gabbe para que la siguiera. Perpleja, aunque sin demostrarlo, la chica caminó junto a ella hasta el camarote de las mujeres, en la otra punta del barco. Robin abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara para después entrar tras ella. Sonrió con amabilidad para relajar la notable turbación de la chica.

―¿Quieres guardar tu ropa en el armario? Podemos hacerte un sitio. ―ofreció la arqueóloga tranquilamente.

―No, gracias. Me sirve así. ―contestó Gabbe insegura.

―Pero llevas más cosas aparte de tu ropa, ¿no es así? Según lo que dice el capitán, eres una invitada provisional. Puedes deshacer la bolsa si quieres.

Gabbe la miró con asombro. Ese estaba siendo un día bastante inusual. Ya había abordado a muchas tripulaciones antes que aquella, pero los mugiwaras estaban comportándose de forma completamente distinta a los demás, y a sus ojos, absurda. Empezando por el cocinero rubio, que nada más verla, en vez de desconfiar o incluso pelear, se había limitado a dedicarle un cumplido tras otro y a tratarla con extremo servilismo. También Mugiwara Luffy, para ser un capitán cuya cabeza estaba valorada en trescientos millones, formando parte de las once supernovas del Grand Line, no se había mostrado tan feroz como una recompensa así indicaría. Por lo poco que había visto, según su opinión el capitán era bastante idiota aunque con una nobleza impropia de un pirata. Quizás los que le parecieron más normales fueron los demás. Algunos temerosos, otros desconfiados, y otros con la amenaza velada reflejada en el rostro. Sin embargo, todos ellos acataban las órdenes de Luffy sin cuestionarlas aún siendo peligrosas. De hecho, eso mismo le estaba demostrando Nico Robin, la niña demonio de Ohara, a quien conocía de sobra de los carteles de búsqueda, cuya impasibilidad había cedido para dar paso a una tranquila amabilidad. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, procesó las palabras de la arqueóloga para luego contestar con seriedad.

―No hace falta, gracias. No voy a quedarme lo suficiente y supongo que no llevo nada que vaya a necesitar ahora que viajo con vosotros. ―terminó bajando el tono, pero Robin lo ignoró y asintió calmadamente

―Muy bien. Deja la bolsa en el suelo, entonces.

Gabbe salió de su ligero estupor para hacer lo que le sugirió la morena. Colocó su bolsa junto a los sofás, y dubitativa, salió del cuarto con lentitud. Los mugiwaras aún estaban en cubierta, con la excepción de Nami, quien esperaba junto a la puerta del camarote. Luffy, ya sin importarle el asunto, reía junto a Brook bajo el árbol, junto al columpio en el que Chopper se mecía contento. Los demás observaban impacientes hacia donde desaparecieron Gabbe y la arqueóloga con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. Sanji era el único que parecía totalmente feliz y confiado. En cuanto las mujeres salieron, la navegante se cercioró de echar un vistazo al cuarto y comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio. Cuando lo hubo hecho, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se giró hacia la invitada.

―Bien ―empezó Nami―. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

―Pues ya que al final me quedo, intentaré descansar ―respondió ella cautelosa―. El caso es que ya no tienes que estar pendiente de mí.

―¿Pendiente de ti? ―repitió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido de irritación.

― Bueno, hasta ahora creo que la que más se ha preocupado por mí eres tú. ―añadió Gabbe divertida.

―¿Yo, preocupada por ti? ―ahora sí se notaba que la navegante estaba indignada.

―O como quieras llamarlo. A Mugiwara le da totalmente igual, y los demás no han abierto la boca. ―siguió la chica con el mismo tono sarcástico.

―Escucha ―Nami se acercó a ella y la miró amenazante, sabiendo que la chica no le tocaría un pelo por su propio bien―. No tenemos un capitán muy capaz de realizar las funciones de dicho cargo, así que las órdenes en el barco las doy yo. Aún así, Luffy sí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarte volando a kilómetros de distancia de un golpe. Yo si fuera tú, me cuidaría de hacer todo lo que te dicho, y de no sacarme de mis casillas. Tú verás si quieres un viaje pacífico o una pelea contra nosotros.

―Vaya, estás realmente susceptible. ―Gabbe no pudo evitar el comentario, y en correspondencia observó con admiración y una pizca de temor como la navegante echaba fuego por los ojos.

―Si me sigues provocando, vas a ver qué susceptible soy.

A Gabbe le impresionaba la capacidad de Nami para mostrarse tan fría y a la vez imponerse de aquella manera en una tripulación de hombres, tripulación que además, por lo que parecía, no estaba muy dotada de prudencia o sentido común. Pero aún así, la mirada y energía de la pelirroja resultaban aterradoras cuando ésta se enfurecía, y Gabbe sospechaba que ella estaba consiguiendo ponerla de los nervios, por lo que para evitar meterse en problemas prefirió dejarlo estar.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Ya está ―dijo, alzando las manos en un claro gesto de disculpa―. Si me lo permites, te aconsejaría que durmieras, pareces muy cansada.

Nami la escudriñó con el ceño fruncido y entornando los ojos, reflexionando en el por qué de las palabras de la chica. "¿Acaso quiere aprovechar que dormimos para acabar con nosotros? No, no podrá, Zoro va a estar de guardia en cubierta y le impedirá que haga cualquier tontería.". Ante la expresión pensativa de la navegante, Gabbe esbozó una mueca burlona.

―No quiero que os durmáis para después mataros, ya te he repetido mil veces que no pienso luchar contra vosotros para morir aquí. Seré imprudente, pero no estúpida. Además necesito continuar mi viaje, no voy a desperdiciar estos años por esto. Sería egoísta de mi parte. ―confesó con calma, intentando que Nami dejara de preocuparse.

Le ponía de los nervios estar en el punto de mira de la banda. Sólo quería seguir tranquila hasta llegar al próximo destino, y después continuar como si nunca se hubieran encontrado. Para su alivio, Nami abandonó su expresión pensativa y frunció el ceño con desdén. Resoplando indignada, la pelirroja entró en su camarote diciendo que necesitaba dormir y rosmando algo de que no quería que durmiera con ellas. Robin, quien se había mantenido completamente al margen en aquella pequeña discusión, se encogió de hombros y la siguió luego de desearles las buenas noches a los tripulantes. La cubierta quedó en silencio tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.


	4. Complicidad

******Hola a todos! Al fin, me moría de ganas de llegar a esta parte, ha sido muy divertido escribir a Gabbe con esta faceta. Bueno, espero que os guste tanto el capi como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Ah! Para haceros una imagen mental de Gabbe (y en realidad sobre todo por diversión) he hecho unos bocetos de mi personita, que encontraréis siguiendo la url que aparece en mi perfil. Espero que os gusten! (nota: también he incluido las pulseras de Gabbe, me pareció importante dibujarlas, ya lo entenderéis). Dadme vuestra opinión en forma de reviews, por favor, nada me haría más feliz. Ya sabéis, One Piece pertenece a Oda. Reviews!****

****EDIT: nuevam****ente explico la nueva organización de los capítulos.**** En éste están incluidos tanto la mitad del 6 que dejé pendiente del capi anterior como el 7 (éste por completo******). Siento muchísimo las molestias, espero que podáis entenderlo.******

* * *

><p>Gabbe seguía inmóvil en las escaleras frente al camarote de las mujeres, desde donde se podía oír el susurro de las palabras airadas de la pelirroja. Finalmente bajó los escalones y avanzó hasta apoyarse en la baranda del barco, el resto de la tripulación, a excepción de la panda que seguía junto al columpio, a su alrededor aunque manteniendo las distancias. Temeroso, Chopper corrió para detenerse detrás de la pierna del desconfiado Usopp. El tirador esbozó una mueca de cansancio y rompió el tenso silencio con voz segura.<p>

―Bueno, sé que sin mi ayuda correréis más peligro, pero tengo demasiado sueño ―argumentó. Luego señaló a Gabbe con el dedo índice, mientras Chopper le miraba extasiado agarrado a su pierna, medio escondido de la mirada de la chica, aunque ésta no tenía ningún deje que implicara peligro. De hecho Gabbe esbozaba una media sonrisa burlona para disimular el leve sentimiento de ternura que surgió resultado del temor del renito, que se le hacía adorable―. ¡Tú, no se te ocurra intentar nada ni tocar un solo pelo de uno de nosotros, porque en ese caso se te echarán encima los ocho mil hombres que están bajo mi mando, para tu información yo soy el fiero capitán pirata, Usopp-sama!

―¡Gyaaaaah! ¿Ocho mil hombres? ¡No puede ser! ―exclamó Chopper. Luffy y Brook, como el pequeño doctor, también caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, más que nada por aburrimiento del capitán. Llegaron a tiempo de escuchar la última parte de la parrafada del artillero y se les desencajó la mandíbula de emoción.

―¡Sugoi, ocho mil hombres! ¡Cuando te encontramos en Syrup también tenías una tripulación así! ¿Y siguen contigo después de tanto tiempo? ¡Genial! ―exclamó Luffy para después reír sonoramente.

―¡Yohohohoho, Usopp-san, eres un pirata realmente valiente! ―lo alabó Brook por su parte.

Sanji, Zoro, Franky y una asombrada Gabbe les miraban enarcando una ceja y con expresión incrédula, y un poco malhumorada en el caso del espadachín. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos se había tragado la trola del tirador, pero les sorprendía sobremanera que los otros tres le miraran embobados, incluso conociendo a sus camaradas. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Usopp observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus admiradores y después continuó con tono orgulloso.

―Por supuesto, chicos. ¿Ya os he contado la historia de cómo llegué a ser tan fuerte y famoso, verdad? ―apuntó el dedo hacia Gabbe prolongando su actuación―. Bueno, pues quedas avisada. ¡Es una amenaza!

―¡Sugoi, Usopp! ¡No sabía que eras tan fuerte como para tener una tripulación así! ¡Cuéntame la historia, cuéntamela! ―exclamó Chopper con ojos destellantes.

Sonriendo con vanidad, Usopp dedicó un gesto con la mano a sus nakama como despedida de buenas noches y caminó hacia el camarote seguido por un emocionado Chopper a la vez que comenzaba un fantástico relato de increíbles aventuras. Justo antes de entrar, se giró hacia Gabbe por última vez y entornó los ojos a la vez que hacía un gesto que la chica interpretó como "Te estaré vigilando.", ante la admiración de Chopper por la valentía de su nakama. Después la puerta se cerró a espaldas del tirador. Brook, que hasta entonces había estado callado, les imitó y caminó hacia el cuarto, pero se detuvo delante de Gabbe. Ésta enarcó una ceja, mientras el músico se sacudía un poco la ropa y se colocaba el sombrero para luego hablar con calma.

―Gabrielle-san, ahora que serás parte de nuestro viaje, ¿te importaría enseñarme tu ropa interior?

La chica enrojeció levemente y frunció el ceño para darle la espalda con una mueca de desprecio. No se molestó en golpearle, cosa que sí hizo Sanji mientras le gritaba al esqueleto que aquella no era forma de tratar a una invitada y menos aún a una señorita. El músico exclamó su clásico "Yohohohoho" y desapareció en el interior del barco con rapidez, para librarse del enfurecido cocinero, que soltó un resoplido de irritación. Gabbe sonrió divertida y después alzó la cabeza para echar una ojeada al barco. Se fijó en la zona superior del comedor, donde estaban los mandarinos de Nami y el jardín de flores de Robin, pensando que ese sitio le resultaba atractivo para reposar un poco, en parte porque estaba apartado de la tripulación. Se giró hacia los mugiwaras restantes, dubitativa.

―¿Puedo quedarme allí? ―preguntó señalando el lugar.

Ellos quedaron en silencio, a excepción de Sanji, quien como siempre le dijo con corazones en los ojos que podría estar donde quisiera, y Luffy, que rió y exclamó que le daba igual. Luego el capitán pidió carne al alegre cocinero, quien se negó cambiando radicalmente de tono y avanzó hasta Gabbe.

―¿Y si comes algo antes de nada, Gabrielle-chwan? ¿No tienes hambre? Pídeme cualquier cosa, y te la prepararé en un periquete. ―dijo sonriendo amablemente. Gabbe quedó pensativa, y tras una mirada furtiva a la cocina del barco se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió su estómago reclamando alimento.

―Ehh… vale. ―accedió tímidamente.

Con una gran sonrisa feliz, Sanji se aproximó a Gabbe y le ofreció su brazo. Frunciendo el ceño, desconfiada y a la vez sorprendida, ella retrocedió en un acto reflejo. Encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la cocina, la chica siguiéndole y dándole vueltas de nuevo a aquella extraña actitud. Al llegar frente al comedor Sanji le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, sin embargo la chica se detuvo para darse la vuelta y dar las gracias a Luffy, el cual esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entró en el camarote seguido de un Franky que se quejaba del sueño. Sólo Zoro seguía en cubierta, continuando su turno de guardia en aquella agitada noche. Finalmente Gabbe entró en la cocina seguida de Sanji, quien dejó la puerta abierta de par en par.

―No es que desconfíe de ti, mi querida Gabrielle-chwan. Pero así el marimo aquel no va a venir a darme la lata. ―argumentó el rubio.

Gabbe, que comenzaba a abandonar sus dudas y timidez para dejar de sentirse ridícula a bordo de aquel barco, se sentó con seguridad en la mesa del comedor. Se sentía a gusto de esa forma, con Sanji hablándole amablemente sin cuestionarla ni dedicarle palabras rudas o hirientes y comportándose como si fuera su nakama de toda la vida. Ahora que estaba así, solamente con alguien que no desconfiaba de ella, se daba cuenta de que en verdad tenía hambre. Prefería comer en esa agradable situación que rodeada por una tripulación que a la mínima le saltaría al cuello. Y dudaba de que Sanji hiciera lo mismo, debido al anterior comportamiento del cocinero.

―Bueno, si has accedido será porque tienes hambre. ¿Qué quieres tomar? ―preguntó el rubio desde detrás de los fogones, alzando un poco el tono para que le oyera perfectamente.

―Por favor, no cocines nada. Pero te agradecería que me sirvieras un poco de café y, si hay, algo de chocolate, por favor. ―contestó rápidamente, no queriendo ser una molestia con alguien que la trataba tan bien.

―¿Chocolate? ¿Sólo eso? ―inquirió el cocinero asombrado dándose la vuelta.

―Sí. Me encanta el chocolate. ―reveló tímidamente mirando la mesa.

―Pues si es lo que quieres, ahora mismito te lo traigo.

Tras coger una taza del estante y poner a calentar el café que tenía preparado para las noches de guardia y para su querida arqueóloga, Sanji se dirigió al frigorífico y rebuscó pensativo entre los envases. Con una sonrisa triunfal, extrajo un paquete de chocolate negro que aún no había sido abierto. Comprobando el café, que seguía frío, se sentó a la mesa frente a la joven depositando el chocolate delante de ella. Para su gozo, vio por un momento iluminarse la mirada de la chica ante el preciado alimento. Alzando la mirada como pidiendo permiso, Gabbe abrió cuidadosamente el envase, comprobó el contenido, y tras catar aquel embriagador aroma partió un pedazo y masticó pensativa.

―¿Es de tu agrado, Gabrielle-chan? ―quiso saber Sanji, expectante.

―Por supuesto, está delicioso ―informó ella, dedicándole la primera sonrisa plena que veía el rubio en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo frente a tal, a sus ojos, conmovedor gesto, el cocinero exclamó un alegre "Mellorine" mientras se deshacía de la silla y revoloteaba alrededor de la mesa. De pronto, Gabbe reparó en algo e interrumpió con urgencia el arranque del cocinero―. Oi, el café. ¡El café!

―¡Ah! Menos mal que me avisaste ―decía el rubio con alivio, retirando el café del fuego, que soltaba vapor por la temperatura alcanzada―. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

―Etto… ¿con leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar?

―Oído cocina. ―Sanji llenó la taza hasta la mitad de café y añadió la leche del envase que sacó del frigorífico, en parte para enfriarlo un poco, ya que si lo tomaba tal cual la chica saldría escaldada. Tras añadir el azúcar correspondiente volvió junto a Gabbe, la cual ya se había zampado casi medio paquete de chocolate. Posó el café con leche solicitado frente a la chica, quien para su alegría le sonrió de nuevo y tomó la taza entre sus manos, calentándolas. Bebió un sorbo y luego de felicitar y agradecer a Sanji por el alimento, masticó pensativa otra onza de chocolate.

―Obviamente, eres el cocinero del barco. ―comentó observándolo. Sanji le sonrió.

―Así es ―corroboró. Tras un silencio, volvió a hablar él mismo―. Supongo que es fácil adivinar qué cargo desempeña cada uno.

―¿Es eso un reto a que lo adivine? ―inquirió la chica sarcástica, tomando otro trago del excelente café―. Creo que podría conseguirlo. Veamos… hummm… Mugiwara Luffy es el capitán, pero eso lo sabe cualquiera. A ver… la pelirroja es la navegante, es la única que lleva un Log Pose en su muñeca. El tío del tupé que no lleva pantalones es el carpintero, ya que iba a arreglar mi barco. Nico Robin es una erudita, pero eso lo sé de los carteles, no sé si tendrá otra función en el barco. ―formuló pensativa, y se detuvo mirando al rubio, quien la observaba detenidamente sonriendo.

―De momento has acertado. Continúa, me gusta escuchar tus teorías. ―la animó divertido. Desacostumbrada a ese trato, a que la escucharan de esa forma sin otra intención que la de mantener una agradable conversación, Gabbe se sintió conmovida. Con una sonrisa, siguió el pequeño juego.

―Me faltan el cabeza lechuga, el esqueleto, el mapache y el narizotas. Hummm… es obvio que alguien con el apodo "rey de los tiradores" debería ser el tirador y artillero del barco, en el cartel no se ve su cara, pero se nota que es él ―ante el asentimiento de Sanji y el agrado del cocinero por aquella pequeña falta de respeto a Zoro, continuó alegremente―. Y un médico es alguien imprescindible en un barco, así que… veamos… yo diría que es el mapache, aunque me resulte extraño, pero el esqueleto parece demasiado extravagante y descuidado. No logro saber qué hacen él y el otro restante. Aunque sí sé que Roronoa Zoro es un gran espadachín.

―Brook, el esqueleto, es el músico de a bordo. Y el marimo no hace nada, sólo duerme. Pero es un espadachín. Aunque si me lo preguntas, no es gran cosa. ―opinó Sanji con una agradable sonrisa.

Sonriéndole de vuelta, Gabbe le entregó al cocinero la taza y el envoltorio vacíos y se levantó. Esperó junto a la puerta al rubio, quien después de depositar la taza en el fregadero y tirar el envase a la basura salió del comedor tras ella cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Desde lejos, Zoro les observaba malhumorado sin quitarles un ojo de encima por si ocurría algo. Gabbe se alejó un poco hacia atrás observando por encima del techo de la cocina, comprobando el sitio en el que se había fijado antes.

―¿De veras quieres descansar allí sola, Gabrielle-chan? ―preguntó amablemente Sanji.

―Sí. Parece agradable.

―Muy bien, como tú lo prefieras. ¿Te traigo una manta por si tienes frío?

―Ehh… claro, gracias.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el cocinero desapareció rápidamente para aparecer de nuevo en un segundo con una suave manta que entregó a la chica. Gabbe se lo agradeció y le informó de que se quedaría allí toda la noche, para finalmente caminar en dirección a lo que sería el sitio en el que dormiría ese día. Mientras subía de un poderoso salto al techo de la cocina del Sunny, Sanji bajó las escaleras dándole las buenas noches y echó una mirada malhumorada al espadachín antes de dirigirse a su camarote correspondiente con intención de dormir. Zoro fue entonces el único de la tripulación que permanecía en cubierta, sentado bajo las escaleras de proa, alejado de la chica, pero a la vez desde un sitio en el que podría verla si intentaba algo.

Gabbe examinó con aprobación el sitio. Casi parecía una terraza, con la barandilla y el pequeño jardín de Robin. Sintió unos ojos clavados en su espalda, y se giró para mirar a Zoro con fastidio y ligera burla. Se alejó un poco de forma que ya no lo veía, y se recostó tras los mandarinos de la navegante, apreciando el ligero aroma de las frutas impregnando el aire. Se relajó, y observó el cielo estrellado de la noche. Oía las olas golpeando suavemente contra el barco con un relajante ritmo. Se sintió a salvo, a salvo de peligros y de miradas indiscretas, y se permitió deshacer la máscara de indiferencia que con el tiempo formaba ya sin esfuerzo. Se había sentido bien hablando con Sanji. Parecía mentira que hubiera piratas así, ella misma había comprobado que aquella era una era cruel y caprichosa, en la que o matabas, o te mataban. Fijó sus bonitos ojos marrones en las estrellas que parpadeaban insistentes, y en aquel rincón tranquilo, se permitió recordar. "Dentro de poco, habrán pasado ya siete años. Cumpliré los dieciocho años. El tiempo pasa, y no lo consigo. No consigo encontrarlo.". Sin poderlo evitar, y maldiciéndose por ello, sollozó y recogió las piernas con sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un agudo dolor en la cabeza, y unas débiles lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos salían a la superficie con tanta facilidad. Se derrumbó, y sollozó mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se permitió desahogarse y al final secó sus ojos con fiereza, con determinación a continuar. Se envolvió en la manta que el amable cocinero había cogido para ella y se quedó dormida con ácidos recuerdos en su cabeza.


	5. Un nuevo día y un talento peculiar

******Hola a todos! Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que la historia os vaya gustando. Aún así, pido disculpas por estos capítulos, que prácticamente son de relleno, pero no puedo adelantar acontecimientos. De verdad lo siento, pero comprended que la acción no puede estar en todos y cada uno de los capítulos. E**spero poder actualizar tan pronto como pueda, no puedo prometer nada ya que la presión me llevaría a hacer capítulos vacíos de sentido, y con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina no es fácil ponerse a escribir. ****Le dedico este capítulo a Eliete (Ilet Moratar), una gran escritora que me ha apoyado con mi fic desde el principio. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!**********

**********EDIT: voy al grano, este capi contiene lo que antes eran el capítulo 8 (entero) y la mitad más o menos del 9. La otra parte de éste la meteré en el siguiente. De nuevo siento muchísimo ser tan poco cuidadosa, espero que lo entendáis.**********

* * *

><p>Los débiles rayos del sol de la mañana ya iluminaban el alba. Finalmente Zoro se había rendido y dormitaba tranquilamente en el mismo sitio de hacía unas horas, en las escaleras frente a los camarotes del Sunny. Con la luz que ya se filtraba a las habitaciones, Luffy no tardó en sentir la llamada de su estómago y comenzó a balbucear medio dormido. El capitán abrió los ojos con vagancia y se desperezó, para luego saltar al suelo con energía y una gran sonrisa. Contrario a lo habitual, Brook no les había levantado a todos con una agradable aunque ruidosa canción, sino que el músico también seguía en brazos de Morfeo como todos los demás.<p>

―¡Yosh! ¡Sanji, tengo hambre! ¡Comida! ―exclamó el alegre capitán riendo estrepitosamente y despertando a sus nakamas masculinos.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse mientras Luffy seguía reclamando carne y Brook comenzaba también con sus típicas bromas, formando entre todos un notable alboroto. Por su parte, Sanji se levantó malhumorado.

―Cállate de una vez, Luffy. Ya voy, déjame que me vista. ―gruñó. Se pasó la mano por la frente y frotó sus cabellos en un gesto cansado. "No me puedo creer que no me despertara hasta ahora. He de apresurarme o no tendré el desayuno listo para mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan.", pensó.

El cocinero se dirigió a su armario y sacó una camisa limpia. Se detuvo un momento al caer en la cuenta de algo. "Claro, y ahora también está Gabrielle-chan. Tendré que prepararle algo a ella también. ¿Cómo estará? No creo que haya pasado muy buena noche allí sola, sin siquiera una almohada.", reflexionó mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Se anudó una corbata al cuello y, encendiendo un cigarrillo, abandonó el caótico camarote en dirección a la cocina.

―Vale, voy a preparar el desayuno. Tendréis que esperar un rato, os llamaré en cuanto esté. ―masculló el rubio exhalando el humo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Dirigió una mirada de irritación a Zoro, quien no se había despertado con el alboroto, y subió hacia la cocina. Se planteó ir a despertar a Gabbe, pero pensó que sería mejor cuando estuviera lista la comida para no hacerla esperar. Canturreando, cogió los utensilios y se dispuso a cocinar alguna exquisitez para sus adoradas damas.

En el camarote de los hombres seguía habiendo bastante barullo. Luffy se lamentaba del hambre y reía ruidosamente a intervalos mientras sugería a voces a Usopp que fueran a pescar un rato para hacer tiempo. El tirador, aún somnoliento, se vistió lentamente y contestando de mala manera a su capitán para que le dejara tranquilo. Brook y Chopper chillaban a la vez bromeando uno y riendo el otro, pedían comida y tras la sugerencia de Luffy saltaban emocionados por comenzar cuanto antes la actividad. Franky y Usopp, por extraño que pareciese siendo los más lúcidos entre los presentes, escaparon en cuanto pudieron de aquel lugar de locos.

―Uaahhhh… aún tengo sueño. Con todo lo de anoche, no logré dormir tanto como de costumbre. ―bostezaba el artillero.

―Y que lo digas… Estoy súper cansado, pero seguro que se me pasará con algo de cola bien fresquita ―afirmó Franky alegremente. Luego, fijándose en Zoro, le señaló―. Pero parece que éste no tiene problemas en dormir, incluso estando de guardia.

―Cómo no… ―suspiró Usopp, demasiado cansado como para que le importase―. Y encima Luffy nos despierta a todos temprano, ni siquiera está el desayuno.

―Oi, ¿le despertamos? ―sugirió el carpintero, aún hablando de cara al espadachín.

―No, déjalo. Además, en cuanto salga, con el humor que tiene desde ayer, seguro que Nami le da una buena, así a lo mejor se descarga y nos deja en paz a los demás. ―arguyó el tirador con tranquilidad, con temor a su nakama pelirroja, quien enfadada daba más miedo que toda la flota de la Marine.

―O a lo mejor se cabrea tanto al verle dormir en su turno de guardia que nos da una tunda a todos. ―sopesó Franky.

―Sí, vale, despertémoslo. ―cambió rápidamente de idea Usopp. El tirador se acercó a Zoro y le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. No funcionó, y el peliverde gruñó en sueños sin despertarse. Para no perder más tiempo, Usopp directamente le dio un fuerte empujón, por lo que el espadachín cayó al suelo con fuerza, incorporándose inmediatamente sobresaltado.

―¡Qué demonios…! ¿eh? ¿Ya es de día? ―articuló un poco confuso, rascándose la nuca.

―Sí, lo es, te quedaste dormido en tu turno. ¿Para qué crees que están las guardias? ―le recriminó Usopp.

―Hmpf, déjame en paz, Usopp. Cualquiera se dormiría con tal aburrimiento.

―Entonces no pasó nada, ¿no?

―¿Eh? ¡Ah! ―Zoro cayó al fin en la cuenta de que contaban con una invitada. Dirigió una mirada desconfiada a donde había visto a la chica por última vez la noche anterior, antes de que se refugiara tras los árboles de mandarinas de Nami―. No, ha estado tranquila.

―Bueno, eso en realidad no lo sabes, ¿cuánto llevas durmiendo? ―se burló Franky.

―Dejadme en paz ―refunfuñó Zoro irritado―. No pasó nada, por suerte. ¿Está ya la comida?

―No, Sanji está en ello.

―Ese estúpido cocinero. Sólo sirve para andar tras las faldas. ―y con esa acusación despectiva, el espadachín caminó hacia el mástil principal y se sentó a sus pies.

Usopp y Franky se miraron y el tirador se encogió de hombros con resignación. Ambos se fueron en dirección al comedor mientras Luffy, Chopper y Brook salían atropelladamente del camarote con una caña cada uno. Se acercaron a la barandilla saltando alegremente y lanzaron los anzuelos al mar a la vez que tomaban asiento sobre la madera. Comenzaron a charlar animados, y en ese momento aparecieron en cubierta las mujeres de la tripulación, conversando entre ellas. Nami parecía nerviosa y quizás un poco enfadada. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Robin se encaminó al comedor mientras la navegante iba hacia el ruidoso grupo.

―Eh, Luffy. ―le llamó. El capitán se giró hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó. Chopper y Brook también atendían aunque estaban más pendientes del mar.

―¿Dónde está?

―¿Eh? ―Luffy parecía cada vez más fuera de lugar. La navegante suspiró con frustración.

―La chica, ehh… Gabbe. ¿Dónde está?

―¡Ah! ―como Zoro, Luffy se había olvidado de la presencia de más en su barco. Rió despreocupado y señaló el techo de la cocina―. Dijo que iba a dormir allí.

Nami siguió la indicación y observó con temor a donde señalaba su capitán. Palideció ligeramente al imaginarse sus queridos árboles cerca de aquella chica, pero enseguida recuperó el terreno su habitual carácter y comenzó a protestar y a despotricar mientras caminaba hacia allí furiosa. Llegó rápidamente al lugar y antes de nada comprobó que los mandarinos estuvieran perfectamente. Así era, para su alivio, y entonces pasó a buscar a la chica, un poco más tranquila. La vio enseguida parcialmente oculta tras sus árboles. Gabbe dormía tranquila, tumbada en el suelo y tapada con una suave manta, respirando profundamente.

―¡Eh! ¡Despierta! ―le soltó con brusquedad la pelirroja. Se negó a tocarla, aún le imponía un poco de temor aquella misteriosa chica. Alzó el tono al ver que no obtenía respuesta―. ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!

Esta vez, Nami vio cómo Gabbe se encogía y a continuación cómo se revolvió soltando un suave quejido. La chica abrió los ojos y repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y reconoció la voz a sus espaldas. Se frotó los párpados, incorporándose con lentitud. Vio a la pelirroja frente a ella, furibunda. Ladeó la cabeza para recolocar y desentumecer los músculos del cuello tras dormir en tan incómoda postura y se levantó cogiendo la manta. Se recolocó el flequillo luego de sacudir la cabeza, y carraspeó.

―Eehh… ¿Buenos días? ―dijo Gabbe tímidamente, no sabiendo qué hacer frente a la terrible mirada de Nami.

―Deberías bajar a la cocina. El desayuno estará en breve ―anunció con frialdad la pelirroja, comenzando a marcharse―. Y sólo te aviso, si tocas esos árboles te mataré, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, vale, de acuerdo. ―respondió rápidamente, un poco amedrentada. Ni siquiera alguien que no conocía a Nami se atrevía a cuestionarla.

La navegante desapareció de su vista, supuso que yéndose al comedor, y Gabbe se desperezó de nuevo. Dudó un momento, pero al final se dirigió al camarote de las mujeres para cambiarse de ropa. Salió con un vestido veraniego color tostado y el pelo recogido en un moño desenfadado, que acarició comprobando que seguía en su sitio en tanto iba hacia el comedor. De camino, se detuvo frente a la panda que charlaba en la barandilla.

―Etto… Mugiwara. ―llamó insegura. El aludido se giró y le sonrió.

―Hola, Gab. ¡Buenos días!

―Ehh, sí, buenos días. Al parecer el desayuno estará enseguida. Creo que debéis ir.

―¡Bieeeen! ¡Comida! ―exclamó Luffy entusiasmado, soltando la caña de pescar y saltando a la cocina riendo.

Brook y Chopper le imitaron y profirieron un grito de triunfo, corriendo también junto al capitán en dirección al comedor. Gabbe les observó sorprendida y sonrió. Comenzaban a gustarle aquellos peculiares piratas. Sintió una presencia más y miró a su espalda, encontrándose, cómo no, con la mirada desconfiada de Zoro posada en ella. El espadachín se levantó siguiendo a sus nakama, pero se detuvo a la altura de la chica.

―Vamos. Tú también vienes. ―le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

Gabbe suspiró y empezó a caminar en silencio, el peliverde siguiéndola de cerca sin quitarle ojo. Ambos entraron en la cocina y se encontraron con el alboroto de siempre. Sanji ya estaba sirviendo los platos en la mesa, colocando los dos primeros frente a las chicas con algún piropo, y después depositó los de los demás para alivio del impaciente Luffy, quien junto a Chopper y Brook gritaba pidiendo comida. Usopp normalmente se uniría al cántico, pero estaba decaído por el sueño, y Franky bebía de una botella de cola a largos tragos. Las incorporaciones no supusieron ningún cambio, excepto quizás en las miradas de desconfianza de algunos tripulantes hacia la chica, que se sentó en un sitio libre junto a Robin. Enseguida se vio atendida por Sanji, el cual le entregó una humeante taza de delicioso chocolate caliente y unas magdalenas hechas por él mismo. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y el rubio respondió con un cumplido, halagado. De pronto, Nami golpeó la mesa y chilló pidiendo calma, harta del caos. Todos se relajaron al instante y comenzaron a hablar en tono normal mientras comían. Gabbe saboreaba el chocolate preparado por el cocinero observando con ligera diversión las tonterías del capitán y sus compañeros, que reían despreocupadamente. La chica cogió una magdalena y la mordisqueó pensativa. Las habilidades culinarias de Sanji no la decepcionaron, y dio un gran bocado con avidez. Mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los mugiwaras, notó que Nami la miraba de reojo.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó a la pelirroja.

―Simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a tu presencia. Supongo que no te supondrá un problema. ―contestó ella sarcástica.

―En absoluto ―rebatió, también con sutil ironía―. Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que no pienso intervenir en vuestros asuntos.

―¡Oi, dejadlo ya! ¡Gab, súmate a la fiesta, venga! ¡Por algo estás en mi barco! ―vociferó Luffy riendo ruidosamente, obteniendo una mirada de furia por parte de Nami.

Usopp y Franky se habían mostrado desconfiados el día anterior, sin embargo ahora parecían haber olvidado el resentimiento hacia la nueva y actuaban de forma normal. Así pues, los únicos bastiones que restaban contra la chica eran la navegante y el espadachín. Gabbe, dándose cuenta del cambio de actitud de los tripulantes y recordando que al fin y al cabo le estaban haciendo un favor, decidió tomar parte y responderles animadamente dejando atrás su frialdad. Dedicó una sonrisa divertida a Luffy y soltó una risita al ver la discusión entre el artillero y el capitán. Al parecer Luffy había vuelto a aprovecharse de la que no era su comida.

―¡Luffy, ese era mi plato! ¡Te lo has zampado todo!

―Shishishishi ―el capitán rió ignorando las protestas de su nakama y miró para su estómago con aire apesadumbrado―. Aún tengo hambre. ¡Sanji, más comida!

―¡Que no, ya te has comido lo tuyo y el plato del narizotas, hasta la hora de la comida nada! ―se opuso a voces el cocinero desde el fregadero, ya habiendo comenzado a lavar los platos.

Todos habían terminado de desayunar y conversaban sentados a la mesa, descansando un rato antes de dar inicio a sus tareas. Gabbe sonreía levemente, divertida. Para una convivencia de unos días, no estaba mal aquella tripulación. Era la primera vez que unos piratas causaban en ella aquella impresión. De pronto una manita, o más bien una pezuña, la sacó de sus pensamientos con un suave golpecito en el brazo. Bajó la vista para encontrarse a Chopper observándola tímidamente.

―Gabbe. ―la llamó inseguro. Ella le sonrió, realmente le parecía muy tierno el pequeño renito.

―¿Sí?

―¿Podrías… hacer lo que hiciste ayer? Lo de las uñas. No entendí muy bien cómo lo lograste.

―Eres médico, ¿verdad? ¿Qué eres, un mapache?

―¡No soy un mapache! ¡Soy un reno! ¡Mira, tengo cuernos! ―objetó Chopper ofendido. La chica sonrió con ternura.

―Vale, vale. Eres una monada. ―comentó con una suave risa. Chopper se sonrojó y se balanceó a los lados, halagado, mientras decía que no le mintiera y le llamaba "idiota".

Los mugiwaras, atendiendo a la conversación, suspiraron por la ya conocida reacción del médico, sin embargo Gabbe continuaba sonriendo divertida. Apoyó el codo en la mesa e inclinó la mano, apuntando con los dedos hacia arriba. De igual forma que la otra vez, sus uñas se alargaron hasta medir más o menos la longitud de su brazo, más largas que la vez anterior. Fascinado, Chopper se acercó para examinarlas de cerca. Luffy reía y preguntaba a voces cómo hacía eso, pero un buen golpe de Nami le calló. Chopper miró a la chica dubitativo, y ésta le sonrió. El renito acercó sus pezuñas y tocó cuidadosamente las zarpas extendidas. Tenían una dureza impresionante, y la cúspide estaba afilada. No eran algo humano, pero aún así parecían parte del cuerpo de la joven ya que al parecer ella las controlaba como tal.

―Adelante, pregunta. ―le invitó Gabbe.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―preguntó el médico, asombrado.

―Es una capacidad que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo. He aprendido a convertirlo en mi arma personal.

―¿Es un poder de una akuma no mi? ―intervino Nami, curiosa, pero sin abandonar su mirada desconfiada. Gabbe se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Chopper.

―¿Y tú? ¿Comiste una akuma no mi, verdad?

―Sí ―explicó éste con timidez―. Soy un reno, y comí una fruta zoan modelo humano.

A partir de ese momento empezó una conversación trivial en la que Gabbe tomó parte y en la que la chica descubrió un poco mejor las diferentes personalidades de sus compañeros de travesía. Los únicos que no abrían la boca eran Nami y Zoro, quienes se negaban a abandonar ni por un instante su férrea armadura de indiferencia y frialdad.


	6. Tierra a la vista

****Hola a todos! Espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado. Bueno, ante todo gracias por vuestra comprensión y más aún por dejarme vuestras opiniones en forma de reviews. Este es un capítulo que considero (y seguro que en cuanto lo leáis vosotros también) bastante soso, pero en fin...**

**Ah, me han dicho que el poder de Gabbe recuerda a los X-Men xD Totalmente cierto, aunque no venga a cuento, y no sé en qué película es, hay una mujer que se enfrenta a Lobezno (o Wolverine) que podía alargar las uñas como si fueran zarpas de acero. De ahí salió el poder de Gabbe, me pareció algo bastante guay y curioso xD Pero en fin, a ver si el capítulo no os desagrada, intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Gracias a todos por leer! One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!**

**EDIT: hola de nuevo. Vuelvo a disculparme por todo este embrollo que estoy montando yo sola, ojalá que lo comprendáis. Para este capítulo cogí la parte sobrante del 9 que mencioné en el anterior y todo el capítulo 10. Siento las molestias.**

* * *

><p>Tras un tiempo en el que los tripulantes parlotearon y bromearon sin descanso, Nami se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada ante las miradas inquietas de los demás. Poco después también Zoro abandonó el comedor, argumentando que debía iniciar su entrenamiento diario. Tras el silencio posterior a las partidas, Luffy no tardó en ir en busca de su nakama pelirroja. La encontró arriba, cuidando de sus árboles. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la agarró del hombro, provocando que volteara hacia él.<p>

―¿Qué quieres, Luffy? ―masculló malhumorada.

―Ya está bien, Nami. Sólo se quedará unos días, tranquilízate. ―contestó él con seriedad. Aquellos cambios radicales en la actitud del chico resultaban totalmente incomprensibles.

―Y qué más da eso. No tengo por qué ser amable ni nada. ―replicó la navegante con amargura. Luffy estaba un poco desconcertado por su actitud.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―No me pasa nada, déjame en paz. ―sostuvo secamente, dándole la espalda para ocuparse de sus árboles. Luffy no lo dejó estar y se puso de nuevo frente a ella.

―Dímelo, venga. ―rogó en tono infantil. Nami suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia.

―No me gusta que le toméis confianza. Vale, que viaje con nosotros un tiempo, pero no quiero que por confiar en ella tengamos problemas. Y ahora déjame tranquila, por favor.

―Como quieras. Te preocupas demasiado. Ya sabes que nadie puede conmigo. ―añadió riendo, ya bajando hacia cubierta y perdiéndose de la vista de la pelirroja.

Nami resopló y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca del Sunny. Se sentó en su escritorio, planeando terminar un mapa empezado hacía días, pero comenzó a divagar sobre los recientes eventos sucedidos. "Hoy, durante el desayuno, casi parecía de los nuestros. Hablaba, sonreía, y los demás la trataban como si no fuera alguien extraño. Incluso Usopp llegó a bromear con ella. ¿Es que soy la única que ve esto peligroso? Bueno, al menos Zoro sigue con la cabeza puesta sobre los hombros. Aún así, el otro día, Luffy me convenció de que se quedara, pero su actitud me confunde. Primero se negaba a venir, y ahora parece una más. ¿Estará tramando algo? Maldita sea, Luffy, ¿en qué lío nos has metido ahora? Tú y tu estúpida manera de actuar sin pensar, siempre nos traerás problemas.", reflexionaba sin apercibirse de que se había detenido en su labor. Para su asombro, y a la vez desagrado, no era capaz como otras veces de desahogarse despotricando en su mente contra el capitán. No lograba entender por qué un rincón de su subconsciente se negaba a culpar a Luffy de su desgracia. Se enfureció consigo misma por no entender el significado de sus sentimientos contradictorios y agarró la pluma con dureza, reanudando con soltura los trazos rápidos sobre el papel.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la tripulación se hallaba repartida por el barco. En cubierta, Franky se sentaba frente al timón con expresión de aburrimiento. Sobre el césped, Robin se recostaba en una tumbona con un libro entre las manos, sumida en él por completo. Usopp, Chopper y Brook jugaban a las cartas junto al columpio, donde se les unió posteriormente Luffy. Zoro entrenaba en el nido del cuervo, y Sanji seguía fregando platos en la cocina. Gabbe le hacía compañía, sentada en silencio en el sofá del comedor. Se había ofrecido a ayudar al rubio como agradecimiento por todo en general, pero éste la había rechazado gentilmente alegando que ese no era el trabajo de una señorita. Tras un tiempo la joven se aburrió y fue hacia el cocinero, que ya estaba terminando su trabajo. Aunque antes se había negado a que lo ayudase, ella no le hizo ningún caso y cogiendo un trapo, empezó a secar los platos que el cocinero había dejado en el fregadero.

―Gabrielle-chan, no hace falta que te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo. ―aseguró con amabilidad, mirándola entre contento y asombrado. Ella siguió secando sin mirarle, pero sonrió jovialmente.

―Así acabaremos antes. Ya te has pasado la mañana en la cocina, también tú tienes derecho a descansar.

―¡Dicho así, como tú quieras, Gabrielle-chwan! ―canturreó el rubio en tono meloso.

―¿Después puedes hacerme un favor?

―¿Eh? ―se sorprendió Sanji. Desde que había subido a bordo, la chica no había solicitado nada―. Por supuesto, dime qué es lo que quieres y haré todo lo posible.

―¿Podrías… preguntarle a la pelirroja cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la próxima isla, por favor? ―pidió ella.

―Claro, no será ningún problema. ¿Tan ansiosa estás por irte?

―Al fin y al cabo, no soy de los vuestros. Y tengo un objetivo que cumplir. ―subrayó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Muy bien. No te preocupes, le preguntaré. ―repitió el cocinero, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Ambos jóvenes acabaron enseguida con todos los platos, y presto a cumplir con la petición de la chica Sanji acudió a la biblioteca, donde halló a Nami realizando unas mediciones. La pelirroja ya había acabado el mapa, y ahora, oportunamente, trabajaba en deducir el tiempo que tardarían en arribar a puerto. El cocinero la dejó trabajar en silencio mientras Nami anotaba los resultados en un papel y calculaba las posibles variables. Terminó con un suspiro y encaró al rubio, que seguía expectante en la puerta. Sanji sabía que Gabbe no era del agrado de Nami, y por la expresión alegre de la navegante, supuso que la isla no estaba lejos. Y no se equivocaba.

―Si todo va bien y hoy avanzamos de noche, deberíamos llegar a tierra mañana por la tarde temprano. ―anunció la pelirroja, y luego de recoger los utensilios y papeles caminó hacia su camarote alegremente.

Sanji suspiró y volvió a la cocina un poco apesadumbrado. Le fastidiaba perder en poco tiempo a quien ya consideraba una de "sus chicas". Gabbe le esperaba de nuevo sentada en el sofá con expresión aburrida. En cuanto el cocinero abrió la puerta, se levantó con latente nerviosismo.

―Nami-san dice que probablemente mañana ya llegaremos a una isla. Tendrás que pasar otra noche aquí.

―Bien, gracias. No me importa esperar un día, eso no es nada comparado con lo que me tocaría de haberme quedado en aquel islote. Gracias de nuevo por llevarme. ―dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Sanji le sonrió a su vez. Le gustaba que la joven sonriera. Se veía hermosa cuando lo hacía.

―No hay de qué. ―respondió amablemente, y salió a cubierta exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Sanji se sentó con tranquilidad en el asiento del mástil que estaba al lado de la escalinata a la cocina, dispuesto a descansar un rato y disfrutar del día. Gabbe también salió, viendo estúpido el quedarse sola en la estancia. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, terminó por alzar la vista y analizar el pequeño puesto de vigía del segundo mástil. Sabía que Zoro ocupaba el del primero, así que se olvidó de subir allí. Sin embargo, el segundo estaba vacío. Preguntó a Sanji, y tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa, trepó por las cuerdas ágilmente, saltando dentro del pequeño canasto que era el pequeño puesto de vigía. Se asomó por el borde, que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, y miró el mar a su alrededor. No le disgustaban las alturas. La vista siempre era hermosa, y daban ventaja en un combate. Veía el océano que era el Grand Line a su alrededor, la inmensidad azul parecía no tener fin. La brisa del mar soplaba fuerte allí, y con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica la chica se sentó dentro del canasto, protegida del viento, a descansar un rato. Normalmente no dormía muchas horas debido a su vida ajetreada, pero siempre aprovechaba cuando podía para cerrar los ojos aunque fuera un momento. Sin esfuerzo, consiguió dormirse con el tranquilizador sonido de las olas de fondo.

Los mugiwaras continuaron con sus tareas o simplemente descansaron hasta el mediodía, cuando los gritos de Sanji les llamaron a todos al comedor. Gabbe también despertó y bajó rápidamente del nido del cuervo. La escena de por la mañana volvió a repetirse. Todos bromeaban y conversaban animadamente, esta vez la chica sintiéndose parte del grupo. Sin embargo tanto Zoro como Nami no cambiaban de actitud. La navegante, enfadada por la aparente camaradería de sus nakama hacia la nueva, comió con rapidez y se fue de allí echando pestes para volver a la biblioteca. Esta vez, Luffy no se molestó en seguirla para dejarla tranquila, pero estaba un poco preocupado. También Zoro se marchó en cuanto acabó de comer, para proseguir su entrenamiento. En cambio los demás tripulantes seguían como si nada. Usopp reía y se daba aires con sus mentiras, Chopper y Brook escuchándole con emoción sin perder detalle. Franky, Sanji y Luffy bromeaban y discutían a voces, mientras Robin y Gabbe tan sólo observaban y sonreían, soltando alguna que otra risita.

―¡Y ahora, os contaré cómo derroté la Baroque Works en Arabasta! ―berreaba Usopp, animado por la atención que le prestaban. Gabbe, que ya había calado al mentiroso, sonreía divertida. Le caía bien el artillero, resultaba muy gracioso.

―¡Qué dices, si yo estuve contigo todo el rato! ―le interrumpió Chopper, incrédulo.

―No, no, no, Chopper. La victoria contra Mr. 4 y Miss Merry Christmas fue sólo el comienzo. Mientras todos estábamos buscando el cañón, yo me cargué a todos los soldados rasos de la Baroque Works que quedaban en Alubarna ―proclamaba con soberbia―. Claro que quedaba el dirigente, nada más y nada menos que Sir Crocodile, ¡uno de los Shichibukai!

―¡Eso que cuentas es increíble, Usopp-san! ¡Yohohohoho! ―aclamó el músico. Usopp asintió orgulloso, y después, intentando obtener otro admirador de sus proezas, habló de cara a la nueva.

―Bueno, ya no le quedaba ningún apoyo dentro de su propia banda, por lo que dejé a Luffy el golpe de gracia, ¡y así salvamos el país de Vivi! ―el tirador prorrumpió en carcajadas repletas de alegre vanidad.

―¡Sugoi, no conocía esa parte de la historia! ―musitaba Chopper admirado. Gabbe, sabiendo que la historia estaba "ligeramente" adornada, se giró hacia Luffy, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

―¿Tan enfadada está? La pelirroja, me refiero. Tan sólo será un día más. ―comentó con leve timidez.

―¿Nami? Ñeeh, no te preocupes. No quiere que confiemos en ti. Pero da igual, mañana ya te dejaremos en la isla. ―afirmó él con simpleza.

―Bien ―aceptó la chica. Se levantó, dispuesta a volver al nido del cuervo―. Estaré en el puesto de vigía, en lo alto del segundo mástil.

Gabbe abandonó la cocina despidiéndose de los mugiwaras, que le correspondieron sonrientes. Volvió a subir al que ya consideraba su lugar favorito en el Thousand Sunny y se sentó con la cara vuelta hacia arriba, observando el cielo azul y las nubes, y algunos pájaros piando en lo alto, que señalaban la proximidad a tierra.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y Gabbe dormía a intervalos en el puesto de vigía. Por la noche, tras la cena, le tocó a Franky hacer el turno de guardia, para alivio de los demás, que querían aprovechar y recuperar horas de sueño. Todos se fueron a dormir pronto a sus camarotes, y Franky se sentó en la proa, frente al timón. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas inquietas al nido del cuervo, para comprobar sólo por si acaso que todo seguía tranquilo. Pudo relajarse, ya que la chica no se movió de allí en toda la noche. Gabbe dormía mucho más tranquila que el día anterior, con el sonido ululante del viento y el balanceo del barco, acentuado en aquel lugar elevado. Además, esta vez había aceptado una almohada y una manta que le había tendido el cocinero, y se encontraba relativamente cómoda. La noche transcurrió sin incidentes.

**· · ·**

―¡Tierra, veo tierra! ―chilló Usopp, pasándole el catalejo a un emocionado Luffy. El capitán enfocó la lente y exclamó a su vez.

―¡Sí, una isla! ¡Hay una isla ahí delante! ―vociferó para que todos le oyeran.

Eran sobre las cuatro de la tarde, y como siempre, las mediciones de Nami habían estado correctas. La navegante observaba el horizonte con satisfacción y orgullo. Gabbe, desde su sitio en lo alto del mástil, sacó medio cuerpo por el borde para entrecerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la frente como visera para mirar a lo lejos. Divisó una sombra borrosa, y sonrió con auténtica alegría. "Tierra. Ahí hay una isla. Podré seguir viajando.", se dijo feliz. A excepción de Nami y Zoro, se había llevado bien con los mugiwaras en el tiempo de viaje que habían pasado juntos. Se alegraba de separarse de ellos, pero al contrario que anteriores veces, podía decir que no lo había pasado mal. Aunque jamás se lo fuera a reconocer. Desde la cubierta, oyó los gritos de Luffy llamándola.

―¡Oooeeeee! ¡Gab! ¡Llegamos, llegamos a una isla! ¡Venga, baja! ―gritó, ahuecando las manos a ambos lados de la boca tratando de amplificar el sonido.

Como respuesta, ella sonrió y saltó del canasto, agarrándose a las cuerdas y deslizándose hasta posar los pies en el césped de un ágil salto. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook se asomaban por la barandilla, emocionados e imaginándose todas las cosas que habría en aquella isla que se entreveía en el horizonte, cada vez más cerca.

Nami subió los escalones de proa hasta el segundo piso en el que se encontraba su camarote, puso las manos en las caderas con porte autoritario y carraspeó. Los tripulantes, sabiendo que aquello era una llamada de atención, la miraron esperando a que la pelirroja hablase. Como siempre, sería ella la que administraría el tiempo que pasarían allí y la que repasaría las tareas que debían realizar.

―Bueno, escuchadme todos ―dijo, mirando a sus nakamas de uno en uno, parándose en Gabbe, quien se había acercado a la barandilla junto al capitán y los demás―. Tú también. Bien, hemos llegado a una nueva isla. No nos detendremos mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para que se cargue el Log Pose. Mientras esperamos, nos abasteceremos de comida y armamento. Para las otras cosas me pediréis el dinero a mí. ¿Entendido? ―informó la chica con voz de mando.

Todos los mugiwaras asintieron, y Nami se dirigió a su camarote a buscar el dinero que repartiría a sus nakamas. Cuando volvió, se había cambiado a otra camiseta más fresca adecuada al clima y llevaba una pequeña mochila rosa. Todos formaron un círculo a su alrededor para recibir su parte.

―Vale, Sanji-kun, a ti te daré el dinero para la comida. ―declaró mirando al rubio pensativa.

―¡De acuerdo, Nami-san! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! ¡La comida para mis princesas es lo primero! ―exclamó el cocinero, feliz.

―Usopp, tú tienes que conseguir pólvora, ¿no? ―preguntó. Tras el asentimiento del artillero, Nami le entregó su parte, con la misma expresión pensativa, calculando el coste total de los gastos.

Aparte del dinero de la comida y del abastecimiento para el barco, la navegante decidió entregar una parte a cada uno para gastos personales. Tras los pagos, todos se prepararon en sus puestos para atracar, ya que mientras hablaban se habían acercado al puerto y estaban a metros de la costa. Franky echó el ancla, y finalmente el Sunny quedó amarrado a tierra. Ahora todos podían ver la pequeña isla con todo detalle.


	7. Un olor a podrido y el inicio de la caza

******Hola a todos! Bueno, he tardado bastante, pero al fin he subido el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os deje satisfechos y a la vez intrigados, que es mi intención. Este ya es un poquitín más movido, o eso considero yo xD Además, al fin tiene LuNa del de verdad, lo cual me tiene bastante contenta ^^ Espero que os guste, lo que es a mi, es de mis capítulos favoritos. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!****

****EDIT: vaya, con este capítulo sí que monté una buena... Éste contiene el capi 11 entero y la mitad del 12, pero lo que hice fue agrupar las partes de Gabbe (que estaban divididas) en un sólo párrafo y mover la parte del "marine misterioso" para cerrar el capítulo. En realidad la línea temporal sigue intacta, de hecho no he tocado el contenido del fic, sólo el orden en el que cuento unos acontecimientos paralelos. Siento muchísimo las molestias.****

* * *

><p>―Una ciudad comercial, sin duda. ―advirtió la arqueóloga contemplando las callejuelas estrechas y los diferentes mercados que cubrían el campo de visión de los tripulantes.<p>

Algunos de los mugiwaras habían formado grupos según sus tareas o simplemente intereses, dejando a Sanji implorando a Nami que le acompañara y a Brook y a Luffy emocionados por la libertad de explorar a su aire. Sin embargo la navegante rehusaba de "perder el tiempo" y tomó una fácil, según ella, resolución. Asignó a Brook como acompañante de Sanji, argumentando que no se llevaría a un pervertido como él de compras, y acalló los quejidos de Luffy para que la acompañara y le llevara las bolsas prometiéndole que le compraría algo.

―Bien, entonces ―alzó la voz para dirigirse a todos sus nakamas, incluido Zoro, que era el que se quedaría en el barco― nos reuniremos aquí una vez cumplidos los encargos, antes de que anochezca.

Gabbe carraspeó para llamar su atención. Llevaba un tiempo de pie, asiendo su bolsa, esperando que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Luffy ladeó la cabeza.

―Ah, es verdad. Gab, ya estamos aquí. Espero que no te importe lo del Log Pose. ―dijo alegremente. La chica sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él. Le tendió la mano al capitán, notando la mirada desconfiada de Nami clavada en ella.

―Me habéis traído hasta aquí al fin y al cabo, soy yo la que os debe un favor. Gracias, Mugiwara. Si nos volviéramos a ver, recuerda que puedes contar con mi ayuda si la necesitas. Después de todo no soy una rata de bodega sin honor, aunque no me extrañaría que fuera eso lo que se piense.

Luffy le sonrió de vuelta y le estrechó la mano, mientras Nami mascullaba algo sobre su parecido con una rata para sus adentros y la escudriñaba de tal forma que parecía que le iba a arrancar el brazo extendido. Dándose cuenta de ello, Gabbe enarcó una ceja, curiosa, pero retiró el brazo con rapidez.

―Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Jamás pensé que les diría esto a unos piratas, pero os deseo suerte en vuestra travesía. ―declaró sonriendo a los tripulantes, pero evitando la mirada fría de la pelirroja e ignorando al espadachín.

―¡Adiós Gab! ¡Que te vaya bien! ―clamó el capitán con su inseparable sonrisa.

Gabbe asintió, sonriendo divertida a Sanji, el cual se lamentaba a voces por su marcha, y saltó por encima de la barandilla para caer sobre el suelo de piedra del paseo marítimo. Después comenzó a andar, echando un último vistazo al barco y a algunos de los tripulantes que se despedían con el brazo desde cubierta, y se perdió tras doblar la esquina de una de las innumerables callejuelas de aquella ciudad portuaria.

**· · ·**

Luffy caminaba animadamente y dando algún saltito siguiendo la estela de su navegante. Recién se habían separado de los demás y la pelirroja estaba de mejor humor. Se sentía liberada ahora que no tenían que preocuparse de la "inquilina". El capitán se paraba cada dos pasos para curiosear por los distintos comercios, llamándola para enseñarle montones de cosas absurdas, y aunque Nami perdía la paciencia con facilidad, en ese momento se sentía demasiado a gusto como para molestarse por nada. Hasta las tonterías de Luffy le llegaban a resultar simpáticas. Le vio pararse con los ojos como platos frente a un puesto de artículos relacionados con el vudú y la alquimia.

La pelirroja apartó la vista del puesto de abalorios y adornos que estaba a su derecha para observar al capitán. "Qué rico.", se dijo, viendo la cara de fascinación de Luffy. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto por sus pensamientos y se acercó a él para sacarle de allí antes de que el vendedor perdiera la paciencia. Le arrastró por el brazo y siguieron su camino, él tan alegre como siempre y ella sumida en sus propias reflexiones. Nami siempre había querido mucho a su capitán. Desde que la salvó de Arlong, Luffy le había demostrado una vez tras otra que podía confiar en él, había sido la única persona en su vida que creyó en ella ciegamente desde el primer momento y jamás la había cuestionado. Nami siempre había pensado en él como un gran amigo, casi como un hermano. Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo y desde la llegada de Gabbe, la navegante se sentía confusa. Sabía que lo quería, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? Pero no era lo mismo querer a alguien como a un hermano a cómo se estaba empezando a sentir con respecto a Luffy. Descubrir aquello sobre ella misma la confundía y la ponía de mal humor. ¿Luffy, su capitán, en serio? No podía creerlo, y pensaba que se lo estaba imaginando por alguna extraña razón. Pero su subconsciente no dejaba de traicionarla. Se perdía admirando la hermosa sonrisa del chico siempre presente en su cara, sus cabellos negros despeinados, su mirada alegre y cargada de fuerza.

Nami suspiró lastimera, admitiendo al fin sus confusas emociones. Le quería, pero ¿le amaba? No estaba segura de ello, aunque podría ser así. De todas formas, sólo habría una manera de saberlo, y a la navegante le aterrorizaba la idea de que alguien se enterase, sobre todo su capitán. Tras preguntarle Luffy si le pasaba algo, Nami alejó sus pensamientos, avergonzada, y siguió andando con determinación.

Con la llegada a la zona central, la navegante se apresuró en dedicarse a la razón por la que había ido a la ciudad. Entró en una tienda tras otra, dándose bastante prisa para que Luffy no armara ningún lío. El capitán la seguía un poco decepcionado por el aburrimiento que aquello le suponía. Era todo el rato igual: entraban a una tienda, Nami se paseaba con rapidez, cogía lo que le interesaba, pagaba y se iban a la siguiente. A la quinta vez Luffy ya caminaba con la cabeza encogida sobre los hombros, cansado y aburrido. Lo único que veía de bueno era poder ver a Nami tan contenta y llena de energía.

―Naaami… Venga, vámonos… Esto es un rollo… ―protestó con voz quejumbrosa cuando entraron en la tienda número siete.

―Espera un minuto, Luffy, ya acabo enseguida. ―contestó ella, sujetando algunas prendas entre las manos.

―Pero si ya compraste un montón… ―alzó las manos en las que llevaba unas cuantas bolsas de las tiendas anteriores para recalcar la queja―. Tú no necesitas todo esto, ya eres muy bonita sin tanta cosa. Vámonos a comer algo, venga…

Nami enfocó sus ojos asombrados en él, pero Luffy miraba hacia la calle con una mezcla entre fastidio y aburrimiento. La pelirroja se preguntaba si siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. "O probablemente no le de importancia. Siendo como es él, no lo dudo.", se dijo masticando las palabras del moreno. Aún así, la navegante dejó las cosas donde estaban y decidió volver al Sunny, después de todo Luffy ya había sufrido bastante. Y tenía que comprarle algo, aunque no quedaba demasiado dinero para muchos más gastos. Además, se había enterado por un dependiente de que el Log Pose apenas tardaba medio día en cargarse, por lo que no tendrían problemas para zarpar pronto.

―De acuerdo, vamos de vuelta al Sunny. ―aceptó saliendo resuelta de la tienda, seguida por un más animado capitán.

―¡Aún me tienes que dejar dinero a mí! ¡Me prometiste comprarme lo que quisiera! ―gritó Luffy, corriendo tras ella.

Luffy y Nami se encaminaban de vuelta al barco, la pelirroja un poco ansiosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y quería regresar cuanto antes. Por un momento, la navegante se fijó en un precioso colgante del puesto de adornos que había visto antes. Muy sencillo, el collar contaba con una cadena fina de oro de la que pendía un pequeño rubí en forma de lágrima. Nami se acercó y admiró la hermosa joya en un cautivado silencio. Luffy la observó de lejos, pero un ruido le hizo reaccionar. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, rodeó la cintura de Nami con un brazo de goma y los lanzó a ambos hacia atrás hasta quedar ocultos en un callejón de desechos. Apretó a Nami contra él para que no se lastimara y le pidió silencio. Anonadada y avergonzada por la proximidad a su capitán, Nami siguió la mirada seria de Luffy para comprobar cómo toda una tropa de marines bajaba a toda prisa por la calle en la que antes se encontraban.

―Se dirigen hacia el Sunny… ―murmuró Nami, preocupada―. Se habrán enterado de que estamos aquí.

Luffy guardaba silencio, viendo pasar a los últimos rezagados. No había aflojado los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nami, y la pelirroja se estaba poniendo nerviosa por el contacto. Sentía el aliento de Luffy en su hombro haciéndola estremecer, y el cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo. Volteó hacia él y notó acelerarse la respiración del chico y la suya propia anticipándose a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La chica acercó su rostro al del moreno mientras él seguía inmóvil. Se observaron mutuamente, apenas a centímetros el uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, siguiendo lo que su instinto le dictaba, Nami unió sus labios a los de su capitán. Luffy temblaba, de nerviosismo y aturdimiento, pero se recuperó y correspondió a la chica con entusiasmo. Sin quedarse atrás, Luffy apretó el cuerpo de Nami contra él mientras ella jugueteaba con su pelo entre sus dedos. El nauseabundo olor a podrido del callejón enseguida pasó a segundo plano para ambos, sumidos en el aroma del otro y en la textura de aquel beso improvisado. Pero el hermoso momento cesó en el momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Se separaron despacio, Luffy preocupado por sus nakamas aunque también confuso con lo que acababa de pasar, Nami avergonzada y bastante ruborizada.

―Volvamos al barco, Nami.

**· · ·**

No muy lejos de allí, Gabbe se movía entre las callejuelas antiguas del centro de la ciudad. De momento se dedicaba a buscar alojamiento para pasar la noche. En su camino, había divisado de lejos a algunos miembros de la banda, en particular a Chopper, Robin, Franky y Usopp, pero les había evitado. Quería volver a pasar desapercibida, a ser desconocida por todos. De pronto, doblando una esquina, se encontró con una pareja de marines que avanzaban apresurados hacia el puerto. La chica palideció y se quedó inmóvil hasta que uno de los hombres la empujó con el hombro sin querer. El tipo se giró y la estudió detenidamente con la mirada para después murmurar una escueta disculpa y marcharse calle abajo. Gabbe continuó estática hasta que oyó una escuadra de marines corriendo tras los que habían pasado. Se escondió nerviosa tras un callejón y observó por la esquina. "Mierda, precisamente he tenido que llegar a una isla que cuenta con una base de la Marine. Fantástico.", se dijo. Se mantuvo escondida tras la esquina del callejón, con temor a moverse, viendo pasar cada pocos segundos nuevas tropas que se dirigían al puerto. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, esperó a que todos los marines se retiraran y desaparecieran de su vista. Pasaron un par de minutos sin rastro de ellos, y la chica se incorporó lentamente. Sacó una chaqueta larga de su bolsa y se tapó, alzando la capucha para cubrirse. "Han pasado montones de marines. Debe de ser una base importante. Espero no llamar la atención.", se dijo con un suspiro cansado. Echando un vistazo alrededor, salió de su escondite en busca de un lugar seguro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se metiese en problemas.

**· · ·**

―¡Yohohoho, Sanji-san, tienes que ver esto! ―exclamaba Brook emocionado.

―Vale, con esto ya está todo… ―murmuraba Sanji para sí observando la lista de la compra, haciéndole caso omiso a su ruidoso acompañante. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró, para después alzar la cabeza buscando a Brook. Una figura encapuchada apareció en los lindes de su campo de visión. Intentó enfocarla, pero enseguida había desaparecido― ¿Eh? ¿Esa era…? Bah, cosas mías. ¡Oi, Brook!

―¡Apártense todos, fuera del camino! ¡Vamos, dejen paso! ―los gritos de los marines que corrían calle abajo ensordecieron la llamada de Sanji. Pronto desaparecieron entre la multitud con dirección al puerto sin fijarse en ninguno de los dos tripulantes, que pillados por sorpresa, al menos habían tenido tiempo de darles la espalda para evitar ser reconocidos.

―¡Sanji! ¡Brook! ―vociferaba Usopp corriendo hacia ellos apurado, seguido de cerca por Franky, Chopper y Robin. El tirador llegó sin resuello y habló haciendo aspavientos―. ¡Hemos visto un montón de marines, todos bajaban hacia el puerto! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Deja de chillar, Usopp, tranquilízate ―masculló el rubio con fastidio―. Nami-san y Luffy aún estarán por el centro, hay que avisarles. El resto debería volver al barco, el marimo solo no servirá de mucho. Franky, Brook, ¿podéis ir a buscar a Nami-san?

―Sin problemas ―confirmó el carpintero―. Brook, démonos prisa.

―¡Yohohoho, estaremos de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Claro que, en mi caso no es posible, yo no tengo ojos, ¡yohohohoho! ―exclamó, recibiendo un improperio por parte de Franky mandándolo callar mientras se separaban del grupo.

―Sanji, ¿tú no irás a buscar a Nami? ¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Usopp extrañado.

―Esos dos se las apañarán bien ―respondió serio―. Pero antes... Me ha parecido ver a Gabrielle-chan. Creo que estaba escondiéndose. Voy a ir a buscarla, puede que le pase algo. ―el cocinero tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, dispuesto a irse.

―Espera, Sanji, yo voy contigo. ―intervino Chopper con seguridad.

―Bien. Usopp, Robin-chan, volved al barco cuanto antes, nos reuniremos allí. ―dicho esto, Sanji echó a correr seguido por Chopper.

**· · ·**

Luffy y Nami volvían al barco, apurados y en silencio. Luffy no había dicho una sola palabra, aunque no parecía preocupado, sólo pensativo. La pelirroja le miraba de reojo, sin dejar de reflexionar en lo que acababa de suceder. Incapaz de seguir pensándolo para sí, la navegante le agarró del brazo para que le prestara atención, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El chico le miró confuso y después esbozó una leve sonrisa.

―Escucha, Luffy. Lo que ha pasado, yo... No sé por qué ha sido, ¿vale? No se repetirá, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo avergonzada, absorta en lo bonita que se veía la sonrisa del moreno.

―Ehh... claro. ―contestó él, algo aturdido.

Realmente Luffy no había comprendido del todo lo que había ocurrido, lo único que sabía era que aquel beso había significado un cambio para él. Nunca se había sentido así, no lo entendía, pero había disfrutado enormemente del contacto con su navegante. Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, tenerla entre sus brazos y encontrarse tan cerca de tal forma que sentía su calor y su aroma, arrebatándole su consciencia, transportándolo fuera del tiempo a un intervalo divino en el que todo estaba detenido salvo ellos dos. No se sentía él mismo. Y ahora ella le decía que no volvería a pasar, aliviando por un lado la confusión que sentía. Pero por otra parte se sentía decepcionado, y esto le hizo volver al aturdimiento inicial. Finalmente decidió no darle más vueltas al tema, al menos por el momento. Sus nakamas podían necesitarlo y ya podía ver el Sunny frente a ellos. Se acercaron al barco, pero todo estaba en silencio, quitando los ruidos típicos de un puerto mercante. Comenzaba a anochecer, y los comercios ya estaban cerrando. Luffy subió a dejar todas las bolsas de Nami, que ya empezaban a molestarle, y de paso a comprobar si sus compañeros habían vuelto, pero no fue así. El capitán decidió entonces ir a buscarles a la ciudad para advertirles sobre los marines y largarse cuanto antes. Tras recordarle por enésima vez que todos volverían pronto y reprocharle inútilmente su decisión, Nami terminó por acompañarlo para asegurarse de que no tardaban demasiado, y los dos corrieron de vuelta a la ciudad.

**· · ·**

Mientras tanto, en la base de la Marine de aquella isla, el oficial mayor era informado de la presencia de la chica. Comparando la descripción con una fotografía, el hombre asintió ante la confirmación de los hechos. Se levantó y se puso la capa que delataba su rango mientras abandonaba su despacho.

―Bien. Que me acompañe la mejor unidad. Tengo que darle caza, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.


	8. El dolor de las palabras

****Hola a todos! E**spero que este capítulo os guste, puede que os desconcierte un poco pero todo tiene su explicación (pd:no me odiéis por el final). **Mi más sincero agradecimiento a mi nakama Eliete, que me está ayudando mucho con este fic.**

**EDIT: y por fin, éste es el último capi que he reformado. Contiene la parte que me había dejado del 12 y todo el capítulo 13. Siento muchísimo las molestias, pero como podéis ver he estabilizado el desnivel que habían entre los capítulos, y el fic se me ha quedado en la mitad xD Según mi opinión merece la pena, pero eso ya lo juzgaréis vosotros. Espero que no os haya molestado demasiado toda esta reforma, pero de cualquier manera lamento muchísimo haberme precipitado tanto. Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Gabbe caminaba despacio, con la mirada baja, intentando parecer invisible. Por desgracia, con el cierre de los mercados la gente volvía a sus casas y las calles quedaban vacías, impidiéndole mezclarse entre la multitud. A esas horas la brisa procedente del mar, fría y húmeda, se le calaba en el cuerpo provocándole escalofríos. La chica adivinó que la gente de la isla ya se había dado cuenta de que los piratas andaban cerca y que probablemente se produciría algún altercado. Se decidió a encontrar una posada o algo por el estilo para al día siguiente irse de aquella maldita isla infestada de marines, robaría un bote si hacía falta. No podía dejar de maldecir su falta de suerte.<p>

Tan concentrada estaba, que apenas le dio tiempo a evitar un carro que se le vino encima. El hombre que lo llevaba, uno de los mercaderes del puerto que parecía estar de mal humor, le espetó una grosería que la chica ignoró elegantemente. Pero así hubo dejado atrás el carro pudo ver de nuevo frente a ella, encontrándose a un pequeño grupo de marines a un lado de la calle, en un punto en el que tenían una visión perfecta de todos los callejones circundantes. Gabbe se quedó parada, aturdida y un poco atemorizada. El encuentro directo con la tropa le hizo salir por completo de sus pensamientos. Ahora que estaba allí no podía dar media vuelta o parecería sospechosa. Se recogió en su abrigo y se recolocó la capucha, palideciendo a la vez que se le aceleraba la respiración. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, más rápido, y pasó frente a los hombres que se alineaban en la pared. Les miró de reojo, conteniendo el aliento. Afortunadamente sólo la ojearon como si fuera una ciudadana, nadie particular. Alguno incluso le sonrió tontamente en un vano intento de coqueteo. Sin embargo el que parecía estar al cargo la escrutó con infundadas sospechas. Al juicio del marine, una chica joven de la isla no andaría a aquellas horas sola por la calle. Gabbe evitó los ojos del hombre, nerviosa, implorando salir indemne del encuentro.

―Disculpe, señorita. ―la detuvo el marine. La chica gimió, quejándose de su mala suerte. Para no empeorar la situación se giró y encaró al hombre, aunque ocultando parte de su rostro.

―¿Si? ―articuló con voz dulce, intentando parecer indefensa. El marine se acercó mientras los demás no le quitaban la vista de encima.

―Le advierto que sabemos que una banda de piratas se encuentra en la isla, debería regresar a casa. ¿Quiere que la escoltemos?

―Vaya, así que piratas. Entonces me apresuraré a volver. No necesito su ayuda, gracias. ―respondió alegremente dándose la vuelta para escapar, aliviada.

―¡Espere! ―la llamó el hombre, aún sospechando.

La chica se dio la vuelta, segura de que ya no había peligro. Maldito el instante en que lo hizo, pues una traicionera ráfaga de viento sopló directamente hacia ella, arrebatándole la capucha que la cubría.

―Oh, no, ¡maldita sea! ―Gabbe perdió la falsa sonrisa que esbozaba para mostrar una mueca de fastidio. Su mirada revelaba incertidumbre y temor. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa al comprobar que su suposición era acertada.

―Es ella… ―se dirigió con autoridad a sus tropas―. ¡Vamos, muchachos, captúrenla!

―Fantástico. ―resopló Gabbe, y sin esperar un segundo echó a correr calle abajo a toda velocidad con la intención de perderlos de vista.

―¡Aquí la cuarta unidad! ¡Hemos encontrado al objetivo! ¡Se encuentra en el cruce principal del noroeste, se mueve hacia el sur, solicitamos refuerzos! ―gritaba el marine por el Den Den Mushi mientras él y sus hombres perseguían a la joven. Sin embargo ésta era demasiado rápida y los estaba dejando atrás.

―No me pararé ahora, no vais a atraparme. ―musitó Gabbe en tono lúgubre, casi para sí misma, decidida y preparada para pelear contra los marines que se interponían en su camino.

Una pareja le cerró el paso. Sin perder el impulso que le daba correr calle abajo, la chica dio un salto felino y cayó sobre ellos. Agarrando la cabeza de cada uno con cada mano, las chocó entre si fuertemente de forma que los marines cayeron inconscientes de la manera más absurda posible, sin que ella perdiera un segundo de su valioso tiempo.

―Je, eso ha sido divertido. ¡Rankyaku!

Gabbe levantó un luminoso haz de viento que hizo saltar por los aires a un grupo que se le venía encima. Siempre se le había dado bien escapar, pero la cantidad de marines la enfurecía. No dejaban de salir de cada esquina, y aún así estaba segura de que también habría hordas enteras contra los mugiwaras. ¿Cómo de grande e importante debía ser la base para que hubiera tantos?

―Bueno, ya está bien. ―gruñó frunciendo el ceño, cansada.

Comenzó a hacer uso de lo que ella llamaba su "arma personal". Extendió las uñas a los lados, con determinación a no detenerse. Ahora inició lo que parecía una extraña danza por lo gráciles de sus movimientos, alcanzando una velocidad de vértigo a la cual se desplazaba acuchillando a los enemigos sin dudar ni por un instante. Ya no le importaba acabar con la vida de aquellos que la interceptaban, estaba furiosa y la sangre corría por sus zarpas y manchaba su ropa. Finalmente llegó a una plaza que parecía vacía, para su desconfianza. Pero sin tiempo para pensar, se adentró en ella, cosa que enseguida lamentó. Una vez hubo pasado oyó chasquidos a su espalda, y vio también a marines armados frente a ella tapando las otras salidas. Se detuvo, furiosa y cansada. Respiraba entrecortadamente y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente sudorosa, mientras diminutos regueros de sangre goteaban de sus manos y caían al suelo. Los marines cerraron el círculo y la rodearon por completo a una distancia prudente de ella, apuntándola con decenas de armas. Todo estaba en silencio ahora. Gabbe se giró al oír unos pasos lentos a su espalda. La presencia del hombre que estaba frente a ella la enfureció y a la vez la atemorizó.

―Oh, no, tú no. ―rezongó frunciendo el ceño y con una intensa mirada.

―No me esperaba ese recibimiento, Gabi.

**· · ·**

Sanji avanzaba a toda velocidad entre las callejuelas del centro, seguido de cerca por Chopper. Ahora que habían oído el alboroto, estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, y los dos se dirigían hacia el origen del ruido.

―¡Eh, Sanji, me parece que percibo el olor de Gabbe!

―¿Gabrielle-chan? ¿Por dónde? ―gritaba el rubio, sin detenerse.

―¡Por aquí! ¡Sígueme! ―Chopper ejecutó un viraje repentino, por lo que ambos se encontraron de repente con un buen grupo de marines que tapaban la calle de espaldas a ellos.

―Shhh… ―Sanji le hizo el gesto de guardar silencio, a la vez que se escondían tras unas cajas apiladas oportunamente a un lado del callejón. El cocinero se asomó por el borde mientras Chopper le miraba inquisitivo―. ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí todos estos marines?

―El olor de Gabbe me llega perfectamente. Está ahí. ―dijo el renito, temeroso.

―No digas bobadas, ¿por qué iban a emplear todo este esfuerzo en ella? ―rebatió Sanji molesto. Una voz, clara y vehemente, provocó que se quedara boquiabierto, de asombro y también preocupación.

―Ni se te ocurra llamarme así. ―Gabbe mantenía la intensa mirada fija en el oficial, con el ceño fruncido y sin demostrar su temor.

―No seas tan dura conmigo, al fin y al cabo no soy yo el que tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando. ―contestó el hombre haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Quién es el que está apuntando a quién con un arma?

―¿Acaso te quedarías quieta de otra manera? No quiero tener que hacerte daño, Gabi. ―replicó el marine con un deje de tristeza.

―¡Que no me llames así! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―le espetó ella, apuntándole amenazadoramente con un dedo empapado en sangre.

―Veo que no has dudado a la hora de acabar con mis hombres ―dijo meneando la cabeza apenado. Alzó sus ojos grises, duros como el acero, y los fijó en la chica―. Escúchame bien, Gabrielle. Has estado escapando durante años, tiempo en el que te has dedicado a tirar por tierra todo lo que habíamos preparado para ti. Intentamos crear un muro a tu alrededor, protegerte, pero lo derrumbaste y pisoteaste todo el esfuerzo que empleamos en ti para dar lugar a una fantasía irrealizable que te ha convertido en lo que eres ahora. Una asesina.

―No soy una asesina ―le interrumpió Gabbe con dureza. Intentaba seguir impasible, pero las palabras del marine hacían efecto y empezaban a empañársele los ojos―. ¡Y no os hagáis las víctimas, los corazones de los marines están podridos por el ansia de poder! ¡Todo es culpa vuestra! ―las lágrimas ya comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas de tanta rabia y frustración como sentía.

―Si tu madre levantara la cabeza… ―murmuró el marine chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación―. ¿Crees que le gustaría verte así? Ella era una fiel y admirada miembro de la Marine. Preferiría una hija muerta a esta deshonra.

―¡Mi madre no era como todos vosotros! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia, Harrison! ¡Te lo advierto, te mataré aunque yo misma pierda la vida en el intento! ―bramó fuera de sí. Desde detrás de las cajas, Sanji y Chopper escuchaban toda la conversación incapaces de moverse.

―De todas formas, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Vas a venir conmigo, Gabi. No lo pongas más difícil.

―¡Ah, no! ¡No permitiré que le pongáis una mano encima a Gabrielle-chan, asquerosos marines! ―rugió Sanji enérgicamente, saliendo de su escondite y derribando de una patada a todos aquellos que tenía frente a él. Los marines salieron disparados por encima de una atónita Gabbe, quedando inconscientes casi al instante.

―Cocinero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó estupefacta. Volvió a la realidad al ver que los marines repartían sus objetivos para apuntarlos a ambos, y pronto también abarcaron a Chopper, que se les unió en la plaza―. ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Esto no es asunto vuestro, marchaos!

―Alto, de aquí no se irá nadie. Si no me equivoco, formáis parte de la banda de los mugiwaras. ―intervino el capitán Harrison.

―Así es ―afirmó Sanji con tranquilidad mientras encendía un cigarrillo―. Y no dejaré que le hagáis ningún daño esta señorita. ¿Es que jamás os han enseñado modales?

―Maldita sea. Encima esto, para complicar las cosas ―siseó Gabbe. Furiosa, agarró a Sanji del cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al suyo amenazadoramente. La cercanía distrajo al cocinero, cuya mente divagaba en hermosas fantasías hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba diciendo algo―. Escúchame bien, yo no soy vuestra aliada, que te quede claro. No quiero favores y me las puedo apañar sola. Ahora, desapareced de aquí, ¡y no os metáis más en mi vida! ―le soltó bruscamente, provocando que el chico trastabillase.

―Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí… ¿Estás preocupada por alguien que no eres tú, Gabi? ―insinuó el marine en tono irónico. Aquello le daba un punto a su favor que pensaba aprovechar―. Bueno, eso lo pone más fácil. Escucha, si vienes conmigo sin oponer resistencia, dejaré marchar a estos dos. Puedo inventarme cualquier excusa, pero a ti no te perderé de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

―No iré contigo. Tengo un objetivo. ―declaró Gabbe con firmeza.

―No me obligues a decírtelo de nuevo ―Harrison suspiró apesadumbrado―. Déjalo ya, Gabi. Estoy cansado de esto. Es una fantasía, y lo sabes perfectamente, sólo buscas una forma de sobrevivir.

―¡No es una fantasía! ¡Está viva, sé que lo está! ―chilló. Las palabras del marine le hacían revivir sentimientos enterrados y recuerdos dolorosos que le sentaban como clavos envenenados. Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

―No, no lo está. Sabes que lo lamento, pero es así. Acéptalo, Gabrielle, déjame ayudarte. ―insistió el oficial con tristeza.

Un enorme estruendo llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Ante el terror de los marines, los cuerpos de los hombres que custodiaban una de las salidas de la plaza salieron volando tras un sonoro "Gomu gomu no Gatoringun". Luffy y Nami aparecieron tras el polvo levantado por el ataque. El ruido también les había alertado a ellos dos, y Luffy, decidido a ayudar a sus nakama, no se paró ni un momento a pensar. Finalmente, al igual que Sanji y Chopper, habían llegado a la plaza donde se concentraba la acción.

―¡Woah! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó Luffy desorientado, reuniéndose con los demás en el centro de la plaza y seguido de cerca por Nami.

―¿Nami-san? ¿Luffy? En fin, me alegro de que estéis bien. Tenemos un problemilla. ―les informó Sanji.

―No "tenemos", cocinero. Ya os he dicho que os larguéis. ―intervino Gabbe, enjugándose las lágrimas para aparentar fortaleza.

―Está bien, menuda reunión tenemos montada ―rió el capitán Harrison despreocupado―. Vuelvo a hacer mi oferta al ver que realmente te importa, Gabi. Tú vienes conmigo y a cambio dejaré marchar a los mugiwaras de esta isla.

―¡Ni en broma! ―negó Luffy a viva voz. Aún no comprendía del todo el asunto, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Gabbe con aquel marine.

―¡Luffy! ―Nami le estiró la mejilla para reprenderle y a la vez atraer su atención―. ¡Escúchale, es un buen trato! ¡Así podremos irnos de aquí sin problemas, y de todas formas Gabbe no quiere nuestra ayuda!

―Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, pelirroja. Marchaos. Yo me ocuparé de los marines. No será la primera ni la última vez. ―aprobó con rabia contenida, y extendió las uñas a los lados ferozmente.

―¡No abandonaremos a ningún nakama! ¡Ninguno de nosotros se quedará atrás! ―aseveró Luffy resuelto. Chopper y Sanji asintieron.

―¡Pero ella no es de los nuestros! ¡Y no nos necesita! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

―No me importa. ―Luffy ya ni siquiera miraba a Nami, sólo tenía ojos para la figura desafiante del oficial que amenazaba con llevarse a uno de sus compañeros.

―¡Ya está bien, Luffy! ¡Piensa en tu propia tripulación! ¡Parece que estuviéramos abandonando nuestro viaje para vivir el suyo!

La navegante empezaba a desesperarse, no sólo por aquella situación sino también por las emociones acumuladas que había experimentado mientras Gabbe estaba con ellos. Se había sentido celosa, por la atención que recibía; se había notado invisible a su lado; y sobre todo, se había creído una inútil porque Gabbe parecía tan segura, tan fuerte… Y ahora, veía a su capitán, al que le costaba tanto reconocer que amaba, tan sólo preocupado por la seguridad de aquella desconocida. Hasta echaba de menos la atención de Sanji, que no estaba recibiendo en absoluto. Todo aquello la sobrepasó, y unas rebeldes lágrimas de rabia afloraron sin remedio. El contacto de unas manos conocidas en sus hombros le hizo abrir los ojos, topándose con la intensa mirada de Luffy. Éste, notando su estado, pareció saber perfectamente qué hacer, e ignorando el dictado de su navegante, tiró de sus brazos hacia él para besarla. Fue un beso rápido, pero suficiente para transmitirle a Nami la paz que necesitaba. Todos se quedaron patidifusos ante la situación, en especial los que compartían el espacio de la pareja en medio de la plaza.

―Vete al barco, Nami. ―ordenó Luffy, a escasos centímetros de ella. Nami no pudo negarse y desapareció por donde habían venido secándose las lágrimas, avergonzada aunque con el corazón sereno, buscando cumplir el mandato de su capitán.

―Oye, cacho de goma, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento. ―masculló Sanji entre dientes, malhumorado.

―Una escena conmovedora ―intervino el capitán Harrison―. Pero se acabó la charla. Gabi, tú decides, o vienes conmigo, o tendré que emplear la fuerza.

―¡Deja de insistir! ¡Jamás iré contigo!

―¡Abandona ese sueño estúpido tuyo ya, niña! ¡Crece de una maldita vez! ¡Eiko está muerta, murió en aquel incidente! ―bramó el oficial perdiendo la compostura.

―¡No está muerta! ―gritó Gabbe llorando de rabia―. ¡Y no fue un incidente! ¡Vosotros hundisteis el barco, preferisteis matarlos a todos antes de comprobar si había vidas inocentes en juego! ¡Os negasteis a salvarla!

―¡No había nadie a quién salvar! ―el oficial ya estaba cansado, y sus gritos no hacían otra cosa que enfurecer a Gabbe, que bajaba la cabeza para ocultar el reguero de lágrimas mientras sus hombros temblaban con los sollozos―. ¡No vamos a arriesgar nuestras cabezas por un cadáver!

―¡No está muerta! ¡No está muerta! ¡No! ―Gabbe finalmente perdió los estribos y ante la mirada asombrada de los mugiwaras se abalanzó sobre el marine. Sanji fue el primero en reaccionar.

―¡Gabrielle-chan! ―el cocinero la cogió del brazo y la apartó con fuerza, protegiéndola de la oleada de disparos que el movimiento de la chica había ocasionado. Pero algunas de las balas que ella logró eludir alcanzaron al rubio, arrancándole un profundo grito de dolor y causando que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Gabbe, atónita y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, le miró aterrada y se acercó a su lado.

―Cocinero… No… Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía ―susurró mientras la voz se le quebraba. Se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas, notando la presencia del capitán Harrison aproximándose hasta detenerse detrás de ella―. De nuevo es culpa mía. No puede ser… No es posible, otra vez no… No… No…

―Lo siento, Gabrielle. Quedas arrestada en nombre de la Marine. ―decretó el oficial con voz inquebrantable, alzándola del suelo. Ella, derrotada y exhausta, no opuso resistencia.

―¡Sanji! ―Luffy y Chopper al fin reaccionaron. El capitán frunció el ceño en rabia infinita― ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Os vais a enterar! ¡No dejaré que os vayáis habiéndoles causado daño a mis nakamas!

En ese momento todo pasó muy deprisa. Luffy estiró los brazos de goma, con uno agarró la pierna de Sanji y el otro lo aproximó a Gabbe. Uno de los marines sacó una espada para intentar seccionar este último y proteger al oficial. La chica lo presintió antes que nadie, y aunque aún estaba aturdida trató de evitarlo, incapaz de dejar que causaran más daño a aquellas buenas personas. Se liberó de los brazos del capitán Harrison e intentó golpear a este último marine. El hombre se defendió en un acto reflejo, y en su desesperación, Gabbe no vio venir el filo del acero. Con un terrible sonido de desgarro y un gemido de dolor que murió ahogado en su garganta, la espada se hundió en el costado de la chica. El marine extrajo el arma, y, como si con ella le hubieran arrancado también el último soplo de su fuerza, Gabbe se desplomó sobre el suelo de piedra que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.


	9. Cada segundo cuenta

****Hola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. ****P**or cierto, noto que hay mucha gente que tiene mi historia en favoritos pero aún así nunca se ha puesto en contacto comigo. Os lo pido por favor, no cuesta nada de esfuerzo dejar algunas palabras de ánimo o alguna opinón, ya sea en reviews o en PMs. Cuando un autor recibe más confirmaciones de que su trabajo es leído, le ayuda y anima a seguir escribiendo. Así que os pido por favor que os toméis unos segundos de vuestro tiempo y me digáis vuestra opinión, o algún consejo para mejorar. Eso es todo, y de todas formas gracias a todos por leer! ****

**A todos los que me dan ánimos, y sobre todo a mi nakama Eliete, quien me ayuda muchísimo con el desarrollo de mi fic, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Y gracias también a Paula por ayudarme con los títulos de los capítulos, yo soy algo negada xD ****Espero que os guste el capítulo. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!**

**EDIT: Hola a todos. Informo también en este capi de las "reformas" que he hecho en los anteriores. A partir de este capítulo (este incluido) el fic está intacto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo en los anteriores. No he cambiado la historia, y tampoco la línea temporal, lo que hice fue agrupar varios capítulos para acortar acontecimientos sin importancia. Pido perdón por ello y espero que lo comprendáis. Un saludo!**

* * *

><p>El tiempo se había paralizado en la plaza central. Tras el desplome de Sanji por proteger éste a Gabbe de los disparos que él mismo recibió en su lugar, Luffy y Choper acababan de presenciar cómo ésta última era atravesada sin atisbo de piedad. La hoja del acero dejó marchar el cuerpo de la chica con un macabro murmullo y teñida de un rojo escarlata, el mismo que brotó entre las manos de la incrédula joven que no tardó en caer.<p>

―¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Gabbe! ―Chopper aulló aterrado. La chica estaba boca abajo en el suelo, temblando espasmódicamente mientras tosía y cubriendo la herida con la mano ensangrentada. Era indiscutible para el médico que no aguantaría mucho tratándose de algo así de serio, lo que indicaba aquella cantidad de sangre. Además, Sanji también estaba en problemas. Luffy tenía miedo por sus nakamas, y continuó inmóvil y pálido sin saber qué hacer. El renito decidió tomar él las riendas para salvarles la vida. Cambió a Heavy Point y cargó a Sanji, que gracias a la maniobra de Luffy ya estaba a su alcance―. ¡Luffy! ¡Rápido, agárrala y salgamos de aquí! ¡Tenemos que llegar al barco tan rápido como podamos!

El capitán asintió, pero no hizo caso a lo que Chopper le dijo. En su lugar, Luffy efectuó un "Gomu gomu no Gatoringun" que aparte de levantar un enorme cúmulo de polvo acabó con un generoso número de marines e hizo retroceder a los demás. Aquello le sirvió para llegar hasta el cuerpo de la joven sin que siquiera el capitán Harrison fuera capaz de evitarlo. Tiró de su brazo y recogió a la chica contra su pecho intentando ser cuidadoso frente a la mirada atenta de Chopper. Gabbe soltó un quejido y tosió un poco de sangre por el brusco movimiento, su mano seguía sin abandonar la fuente de su dolor.

―¡Sanji no está tan grave, pero a juzgar por el lugar de la puñalada y la sangre, diría que tal vez a Gabbe le hayan perforado órganos internos! ―gritó Chopper en medio del estruendo―. ¡Démonos prisa, Luffy, no tenemos ni un segundo que perder!

―¡De acuerdo, vamos! ―el camino estaba despejado, y cargando a los dos heridos, Luffy y Chopper corrieron lo más rápido posible. Justo antes de irse, Luffy encaró al capitán Harrison―. ¡No creas que te lo perdonaré, viejo! ¡Te patearé el trasero en cuanto mis nakamas estén bien!

―¡Vamos, Luffy! ―le instó Chopper con voz seria. El capitán asintió y ambos escaparon corriendo del lugar.

**· · ·**

Los marines se levantaron del suelo entre lamentos y ocupándose de sus heridas mientras el capitán Harrison observaba sin inmutarse cómo huían los que antes estaban recluidos en la plaza. Sus ojos acerados no mostraron emoción alguna. Se volvió hacia el hombre que había apuñalado a Gabbe.

―¡No debiste haber hecho eso! Teníais órdenes muy concretas de no causarle daño severo ―le reprendió el oficial―. De esta forma me siento como si hubiera faltado a mi palabra.

―Lo... lo siento, señor ―se excusó el marine, avergonzado―. ¿Vamos tras ella?

―No. Sé que esos piratas se ocuparán de que esté bien. Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho para ganarse su confianza...

―¡Pero capitán Harrison, señor! ¡Usted dio vital importancia a capturar a esa chica! ¿Por qué dejarla escapar estando tan cerca?

―No serviría de nada perseguirles, esperemos que las unidades del puerto puedan hacer algo ―dijo por toda respuesta el capitán, sin considerar la insolencia del marine―. De todas formas esto sólo es un pequeño contratiempo. Ella volverá, no me cabe ninguna duda.

El otro hombre le miró extrañado, cavilando sobre las palabras del oficial. Por su parte, el capitán Harrison mostraba ahora una leve sonrisa de suficiencia. "Aún no lo sabes, pero me queda un as en la manga, Gabi. Esta vez he ganado yo.".

―Tráeme un Den Den Mushi ―ordenó al marine que permanecía junto a él―. Veamos cómo se las arreglan contra mis tropas.

**· · ·**

Nami continuaba dándole vueltas a su poca resistencia contra la orden de Luffy. Normalmente no le permitía que llevase a cabo acciones estúpidas y acababa imponiéndose, pero en esta ocasión su capitán la había desarmado por completo. Supo que había sido porque la había besado. Se sentía como una estúpida adolescente que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas, y eso la enfurecía.

―¡Eh, alto! ¡Dorobo neko Nami, acusada de piratería, quedas arrest…! ―exclamó un marine que le salió al paso repentinamente. No llegó a terminar la frase. En el estado malhumorado en que se encontraba la pelirroja, ésta no tardó en dejarle K.O. de un golpe certero en la cabeza con uno de los extremos de su Perfect Clima Tact.

―Me parece que no ―apuntó ella altiva. Justo antes de irse, algo captó su atención en el momento en que el hombre se desplomaba a sus pies―. ¿Qué es eso?

La navegante se agachó a recoger lo que el tipo llevaba entre las manos, y lo examinó con cuidado. "Vaya. No me lo esperaba.". Lo guardó furtivamente y se apresuró a desaparecer del lugar.

**· · ·**

―¡Sanji no responde! ¿Luffy, está Gabbe consciente? ―preguntó Chopper. Ya se habían distanciado del grupo de marines de la zona central, pero aún estaban lejos del Thousand Sunny y lo que menos quería el médico era que sus nakamas se desmayasen. Sería una muy mala señal.

―No lo sé, pero no se mueve y tampoco abre los ojos ―observó a la chica que llevaba en brazos, quien seguía con los párpados cerrados a cal y canto. Ya no tenía fuerzas para taparse su propia herida, y el brazo caía inerte por fuera de su torso―. ¿Van a estar bien, verdad Chopper? ―preguntó el capitán. Se le notaba preocupado, pero conservaba esa seguridad tan característica suya, presente hasta en las peores situaciones.

―Sí, si llegamos a tiempo. ―informó el renito apenado. No creía que ninguno de ellos dos soportara perder a alguno de los heridos en sus propias manos. De pronto, doblando una esquina, se toparon de frente con una pareja que casi los arrolla.

―¡Franky, Brook! ¡Que bien que os encontramos! ¡Venga, larguémonos de aquí! ―exclamó Luffy a sus pasmados compañeros, que no tardaron en seguirles.

―¡Oi, Luffy! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Habéis sido vosotros los del barullo? ―inquirió Franky, aún algo confuso.

―¡Podría decirse que sí! ―terció Chopper en su lugar―. ¡Pero no hay tiempo para preguntas, tan sólo volvamos al barco!

Tanto Franky como Brook callaron al fijarse en los cuerpos que llevaban los otros dos y asintieron ante la cortante respuesta del médico. El grupo finalmente llegó al muelle en el que estaba amarrado el Thousand Sunny, pero tuvieron que detenerse a la fuerza. Frente a ellos se desarrollaba un tremendo espectáculo, una pelea a gran escala entre los mugiwaras que ya se encontraban allí y decenas de marines que atacaban con todas sus fuerzas. Prácticamente era Zoro el único que presentaba batalla, ya que Usopp corría desesperado de un lado a otro lanzando proyectiles y no había rastro de Robin, aunque sí se veían sus brazos fleur reduciendo a los enemigos.

―¡Luffy, no podemos parar! ―afirmó Chopper preocupado. Vio cómo Gabbe soltaba una tos ronca y atemorizado observó que la mancha escarlata de su blusa crecía sin piedad―. Es demasiada sangre... Se está muriendo, ¡vamos, pasaremos por encima de la pelea!

―¿Quieres decir que saltemos?

―Si no queda más remedio... ¡Venga, sígueme! ―y el renito corrió hacia el barco, cambiando a Jumping Point.

―¡Bien! ¡Franky, Brook! ¡Cubridnos!

―¡Sin problemas! ―vociferaron los aludidos a coro en tanto se metían de lleno en la trifulca.

Tanto Luffy como Chopper terminaron por saltar ante la imposibilidad de pasar de otra manera. Chopper cayó con ligereza en la cubierta del Sunny, pero en el momento en que aterrizaba se percató, presa del pánico, de que Luffy iba a caer al agua. Y él no podría salvarles.

―¡Veinte Fleur! ―una red de brazos salvó a Luffy del abismo, aunque el capitán cayó pesadamente de espaldas para que no fuera Gabbe quien recibiera de lleno el impacto de la caída.

―¡Robin! ¡Menos mal! ―suspiró aliviado el renito. La arqueóloga se acercó hasta ellos preocupada. Ella era la única que permanecía en cubierta mientras Zoro y Usopp luchaban en el paseo marítimo acompañados ahora por Franky, Brook, y finalmente Nami, que acababa de llegar. Volviendo a su ocupación como médico, Chopper tomó a Gabbe de los brazos de Luffy mientras cambiaba a Heavy Point y fue a encerrarse en la enfermería―. ¡Robin, por favor, necesito tu ayuda!

―Claro. ―aceptó ella servicial, siguiéndole. El capitán contempló cómo se cerraba la puerta de la enfermería tras la silueta esbelta de la arqueóloga y después corrió a la barandilla, encaramándose sobre la madera.

―¡Oi, chicos! ¡Nos vamos, subid a bordo! ―exclamó con voz de mando. Sabía que sus nakamas le habían escuchado por encima del fragor de la batalla, pero había tantos enemigos que no podían moverse con libertad. Obviamente Luffy se decantó por ayudarles y saltó de vuelta al suelo, estirando la pierna para preparar su arremetida―. ¡Gomu gomu no… Muchi! ―y barrió a una decena de marines que cayeron al mar. En cuanto vieron que su capitán se les unía, los mugiwaras aceleraron la velocidad de la pelea para poder cumplir la orden.

―¡Tatsu…maki! ―Zoro se deshizo con un fuerte ataque de todos los marines que le rodeaban y se abalanzó sobre otros tantos, poseído por aquel irrefrenable espíritu animal tan característico suyo en el campo de batalla.

―¡Gomu gomu no Ame! ―tras propulsarse hacia arriba, Luffy desataba una lluvia de puñetazos sobre los enemigos, acabando con casi todos los restantes.

―Bueno, menos mal que ya se encarga ese bestia ―refunfuñó Nami, suspirando mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa. Se giró para encarar a los hombres que se lanzaban hacia ella―. ¿No os han dicho que es vergonzoso atacar por la espalda? Y además a una señorita… ¡Thunderbolt Tempo!

Los enemigos siguieron cayendo uno tras otro, aunque por desgracia para la tripulación también llegaban nuevos refuerzos paulatinamente. Luffy no cesaba de mirar para la cubierta del Sunny, pero ni Robin ni Chopper aparecían. Tenían que irse o los marines acabarían irrumpiendo en el barco.

―¡Gomu gomu no Gatoringun! ―el capitán despejó el camino hacia el Thousand Sunny y luego chilló con todas sus fuerzas― ¡Chicos, vámonos!

Recibió un griterío común de aceptación, y todos sus nakamas se dirigieron al barco evitando a los marines sobrantes. Usopp y Franky disparaban hacia atrás a quienes los seguían, y Luffy persistía en enviar por los aires a los que se acercaban. Cuando el último de los tripulantes hubo subido a bordo, el capitán saltó a cubierta y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes de Nami, quien ya había comenzado a gobernar el barco.

―¡Franky! ―llamó la pelirroja en tanto corría hacia la plataforma de proa― ¿Tenemos energía para un Coup de Burst?

―¡No, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de recargar los barriles de combustible! ―se disculpó a voces el carpintero―. ¡Pero hay suficiente para el Paddle Ship!

―¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¡Ve al timón, aprisa! ―decretó la pelirroja con voz inquebrantable―. ¡Venga, sube el ancla y vámonos! ¡Zoro, Luffy, recoged las velas!

―¡Ya voy! ―replicó a voces el carpintero mientras agarraba con firmeza la palanca―. Soldier Dock System, ¡channel 0!

Gracias a las habilidades de Nami y la agilidad de la tripulación, además de la velocidad que alcanzó el barco gracias al Paddle Ship, pronto se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos de la isla como para no distinguir a los enemigos que quedaron en el puerto. Los tripulantes descansaban ahora, en silencio, contemplando donde la batalla había tomado lugar.

―Luffy, ¿dónde están Chopper y Sanji? ―le preguntó Nami al moreno, quien se abstraía mirando la ciudad que dejaban atrás. Le notaba algo raro, y la navegante se preguntó qué había pasado para que estuviera así. El capitán se giró hacia sus nakamas. Con la pregunta de la pelirroja todos se habían centrado en la respuesta que otorgaría.

―Sanji fue herido cuando estábamos en la plaza. Ah, y también Gab ―añadió vacilante―. Chopper y Robin se están encargando de ellos.

―¿Esa chica? Joder, Luffy, que ya la habíamos dejado en la isla, ¿por qué tuviste que traerla? ―gruñó el espadachín, malhumorado. El capitán se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

―Chopper dijo que había que curarla, los dos están graves, creo. ―y dicho esto, Luffy se marchó en dirección al mascarón de proa del Thousand Sunny para dormir un rato. No tenía ganas de hablar.

―Comprendo… ―murmuró la navegante. Sabía que a ella Chopper no le negaría el acceso, así que se encaminó a la enfermería a comprobar el estado de los heridos. Los demás se quedaron vagueando tirados por el césped, aunque la gran mayoría se veían preocupados.

La pelirroja asió el pomo entre las manos y dio un par de toques en la madera para avisar a Chopper y no asustarle al entrar. Giró el picaporte y se adentró en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ella. No le gustó demasiado lo que vio. Robin estaba ocupándose de Sanji, ya que según Chopper la herida de Gabbe requería mayor profesionalidad. La arqueóloga se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio con rostro impasible sujetando unas pinzas. A su lado tenía una mesita en la que había una bandeja plateada con material quirúrgico y de primeros auxilios y un platillo en el que la morena depositaba las balas extraídas. Sanji tenía algunos orificios de proyectiles en el costado, pero el que preocupaba al médico era uno que tenía bajo la clavícula. Sin embargo, para alegría de Chopper, el cocinero reaccionaba a los cuidados de Robin y emitía algún quejido cuando ésta lo trataba. La arqueóloga había extirpado ya dos casquillos haciendo gala de una gran habilidad, y estaba trabajando en el tercero.

Por su parte, el renito manifestaba una inmensa concentración. Tal como se temía, la puñalada había alcanzado el hígado de la chica, y tenía que operarla con rapidez para reparar el daño. Gabbe estaba tumbada boca arriba en la camilla, y a diferencia de Sanji ella no se movía en absoluto y no soltaba ni el más mínimo lamento. El médico ya le había tomado el pulso varias veces temiéndose lo peor, y aunque débil e inestable éste seguía presente. Chopper intercalaba un instrumento tras otro de los que tenía en una bandeja idéntica a la de Robin, ejecutando certeros aunque nerviosos movimientos. Sabía que la vida de la chica dependía enteramente de sus capacidades, y tenía miedo de no estar a la altura. Aún así, el pequeño reno tenía una promesa, la de ser un gran médico que sería capaz de curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Y no se echaría atrás, no se rendiría. "Jamás me daré por vencido. Doctor Hiruluk, Doctorine, ¡yo seré un gran doctor!". Apretó los dientes. No podía perder la concentración ahora, un sólo fallo podría ser fatal.

―Chopper, ¿necesitas ayuda? ―se ofreció Nami, viendo cómo al pequeño médico parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

―No, esto es algo en lo que vuestra cooperación resultaría inútil. Pero échale una mano a Robin, sólo tienes que extraer las balas y realizar la cura de la herida. Pero si veis que hay mucha sangre, o su pulso falla, avisadme inmediatamente. ―ordenó. Nami se prestó ipso facto a secundar a la arqueóloga sin la más ínfima de las réplicas. "Hay que ver lo serio que se pone Chopper cuando se trata de ejercer de médico.", se dijo la pelirroja, mientras empezaba con su tarea.


	10. Se desmoronan las barreras

****Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo la espera, de verdad. Este tiempo he tenido un montón de cosas en la cabeza y en lo último que pensaba era en escribir. Me sentaba fatal no poder actualizar, pero no me sentía preparada para seguir. Pero al fin he salido del bache, lamento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto y espero que sigáis interesados en este fic.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado enteramente a mi OTP, el Luffy/Nami, ojalá que os guste y de verdad os agradecería las reviews, consejos, opiniones, etc., porque este capítulo, aunque me encanta, no sé cómo os va a resultar. Tratar a Luffy en este tipo de escenas es terriblemente complicado, porque ya sabemos cómo es de inocente, y que quedara realista era un gran reto. Esa fue una de las razones por las que me tomé tanto tiempo en actualizar. Espero que lo comprendáis y que os guste el resultado. Mil gracias como siempre a Eliete por su ayuda, y a Paula por su apoyo. One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

**EDIT: pienso informar en todos los capítulos de los cambios que hice en el fic, éstos están explicados en los capítulos afectados, así que como éste está intacto no tengo nada que añadir salvo que lamento tanto embrollo. Un saludo!**

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después, Nami salió agotada de la enfermería seguida de cerca por Robin. Recién habían terminado de tratar a Sanji, a ojos de Chopper de manera eficiente, y el cocinero ahora descansaba tranquilo con sus constantes vitales estables y las heridas en proceso de curación. Sin embargo el médico seguía con la operación que le realizaba a Gabbe porque surgieron complicaciones y, nervioso, ordenó que le dejasen solo para poder actuar de manera prudente, con paciencia.<p>

Habían dejado atrás la ciudad en cuestión de un par de horas y estaban rodeados por la inmensa nada del Grand Line. La arqueóloga sonrió débilmente a Nami y se dirigió a su camarote para dormir. También estaba en extremo cansada y ya era de noche. La navegante asintió en respuesta a la morena y le deseó buenos sueños. Tras subir Robin las escaleras hacia la habitación, y una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, Nami pareció despertar del trance en el que se había sumido durante la operación. Paseó la vista por la cubierta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la única persona que continuaba allí era la que yacía de forma desgarbada sobre el mascarón. "¿Luffy? Seguro que se quedó dormido allí y aún no despertó. En fin...", se dijo, caminando en dirección a su capitán. Una vez estuvo a tan sólo un par de metros, la pelirroja reparó con asombro en que el chico moreno que le daba la espalda encarando a las olas no estaba sumido en brazos de Morfeo, aunque se le veía tan absorto que daba por seguro que no se percataba de la realidad de su alrededor.

―¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Vete a dormir, o mañana estarás muy cansado. ―no obtuvo respuesta, pero el chico de sombrero de paja bajó sin prisas del mascarón con aire distraído.

―¿Como está Sanji? ¿Y Gabbe? ―preguntó. La pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que su capitán se dirigía a la chica correctamente por su nombre. Soltó un bufido por detenerse en tonterías y se pasó la mano por la cara, exhausta. Realmente necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño.

―Pues según Chopper, Sanji está bien y se recuperará si no surgen imprevistos. Respecto a Gabbe, nuestro médico sigue encerrado en la enfermería procurando curarla y poniéndome de los nervios con sus desmedidas exigencias a sí mismo y su obstinación en considerarse un inútil ―finalizó irónicamente. Durante el tiempo que pasaron compartiendo el espacio de la enfermería, Chopper se había mostrado muy serio y nervioso, y se había lamentado autoinculpándose por todas y cada una de las dificultades que pusieron en apuros su labor. Luffy la miró sin comprender, y ella suspiró con exasperación―. Se recuperarán, Chopper hace un gran trabajo.

―Ah, bien. ―el moreno sonrió con ganas, aunque el cansancio se hizo sitio en su rostro borrando aquella mueca tan tierna al juzgar de la pelirroja.

Ambos se quedaron callados, contemplándose en silencio. Nami se empezó a sentir incómoda y apartó la vista desviándola hacia el mar. Luffy la taladraba con la mirada, estudiando sus facciones con detenimiento. Todavía se encontraba confuso con respecto a la navegante. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que le resultó agradable aquel roce tan íntimo que habían tenido, cuando se besaron en el callejón, y después, en la plaza, sintió el mismo estímulo de acercarse a ella de igual manera que la primera vez. Y la chica no se había retirado, a pesar de sus palabras. No entendía bien el significado de las reacciones de su cuerpo ni los nuevos impulsos y emociones desconocidos para él, así que si Nami no quería darle explicaciones, lo descubriría por sí solo. Además, de momento la pelirroja había actuado de forma imprevisible teniendo en cuenta aquella advertencia que se le había calado en la mente. Pero de todas formas, ¿qué importaba? Se sentía bien consigo mismo y la familiaridad del contacto le era placentera, desde luego si Nami no ponía pegas no pensaba renunciar. Justo en ese instante, el capitán recordó algo que lo despojó súbitamente de su ocasional estado de reflexión.

―¡Oh, es verdad! Casi lo olvido…

Nami enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Luffy se toqueteaba los bolsillos, como buscando algo. Debió de encontrarlo, porque esbozó una sonrisa triunfal a la vez que extraía la mano, sacando además algo bastante inesperado para la pelirroja. Entre los dedos de Luffy reposaba aquel colgante en forma de lágrima en el que se había fijado en la ciudad. Se quedó boquiabierta, sin apartar sus orbes castaños de la joya ni por un segundo, casi incapaz de creerlo.

―¿Cómo… Cuándo…? Luffy ―le miró anonadada. El moreno ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender tanta expectación―, ¿cuándo has conseguido eso?

―Pues cuando vinieron los marines, si prácticamente no te despegabas de él, tuve que sacarte de allí a la fuerza ―contestó en un infantil tono de reproche, que corrigió al notar la mueca de enojo de su compañera―. Cuando nos íbamos, lo cogí. Así me aseguraba de que no volverías por él. Toma. ―finalizó con una sonrisa amistosa. Sin salir de su estupor, Nami atrapó el colgante con delicadeza de las manos de su capitán. Lo contempló a escasos centímetros de su cara y después sonrió complacida. Se lo tendió a Luffy.

―Abróchamelo en el cuello.

―¿Por qué? ―protestó molesto. Había esperado que con el regalo, Nami se sintiera tan contenta como para que él se librara de tonterías, a su juicio, como aquella.

―Pues porque yo no soy capaz. O porque yo te lo digo, tú eliges. ―respondió la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. Luffy bufó y cogió el colgante muy a su pesar.

Nami se dio la vuelta recogiéndose los cabellos anaranjados, y él se acercó y le rodeó la garganta cuidadosamente con la cadena dorada. Se hizo un lío cerrando los enganches, pero en cuanto lo consiguió soltó la cadena dejándola que resbalara de forma zalamera por el cuello blanco de la navegante. Sin saber por qué, acarició cautivado aquella piel de porcelana con la yema de los dedos. Notó cómo se erizaba el vello de la nuca de ella con el roce, y al momento Nami se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Cuando la pelirroja volteó por la sorpresa, descubrió a un Luffy alarmado que examinaba sus propios dedos como si le fueran irreconocibles. En cuanto lo encaró, el capitán abandonó su mano centrándose en el pequeño rubí que adornaba el escote de su compañera. El chico le mostró una amplia sonrisa, no obstante no logró relajar la enorme tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, y de nuevo se extendió un incómodo silencio.

La proximidad entre ellos llegaba a ser enfermiza. Podían apreciar el cosquilleo a flor de piel, en una deliciosa y sutil caricia que despertaba cada uno de sus nervios aletargados, del aliento del otro transformado en vaho por la gélida brisa. Nami esperaba ansiosa una determinación por parte del capitán. Dentro de su cabeza múltiples voces se alzaban peleando por el control sobre su cuerpo, pero lo único que la pelirroja alcanzaba a escuchar era la respiración de Luffy.

E inesperadamente, el chico satisfizo sus anhelos. Luffy llevó la punta de los dedos hasta la tez del cuello de Nami, introduciéndolos por debajo de la cadena para sostener ésta sobre el dorso y seguir la curva de su garganta. Sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente, rígidas y frías, mientras acariciaba la piel helada de la pelirroja. Una vez más se guiaba en sus inseguros movimientos por el nuevo, y a la vez extraño, instinto que hacía poco había desarrollado. Percibió bajo la yema de los dedos acelerarse el pulso de la chica, lo que indujo una sugestiva palpitación que recorrió su médula espinal sometiéndole por completo al embrujo que los embargaba. Superando su inicial vacilación, Luffy se dejó gobernar por la placidez que obtenía de aquellas caricias. Con desconcierto, se fijó en que Nami había cerrado los ojos, y sus pestañas formaban una grácil ringlera que se agitaba esporádicamente. La navegante separó los párpados sólo por un instante para enfocar sus pupilas dilatadas en las del azorado capitán, antes de dejarse caer sobre él cercando su cuello con los brazos y prácticamente arremetiendo contra su boca. Luffy, pillado con la guardia baja, dio un pequeño traspiés hacia atrás, pero no separó sus labios de los de ella. Dirigió sus manos hasta las caderas de Nami, y partiendo de ahí las subió por los laterales de su espalda hasta los hombros, clavando los dedos con fuerza a medida que la pelirroja, quien tenía por completo el control, avivaba el beso. Nami se aproximó más a él, deslizando las manos desde su cuello hasta su rostro, y obligándole a soltar sus hombros y volver a aferrarse a su cintura. Insinuando una variación del beso que no estaba segura de si resultaría, la navegante delineó de manera lasciva la superficie del labio superior del chico con la lengua. Supo que él se sorprendió al instante, porque el escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba a abajo se traspasó al ligero temblor de sus dedos. Luffy frunció el ceño con concentración y después probó a imitar la maniobra de la pelirroja, consiguiendo en un santiamén el éxito en su propósito con el jadeo que ahogó la chica en su garganta. Tanteó de nuevo el labio inferior de ella, y esta vez Nami buscó su lengua con la suya para entrelazarlas con vehemencia. No pensaba que el capitán pudiera responder con igual ardor al suyo, pero Luffy no dejaba de sorprenderla.

La pelirroja desistió y separó sus bocas para lamer y posteriormente morder el lóbulo de la oreja del capitán, pero manteniendo ligada en todo momento la piel encendida de sus mejillas. Dándole vueltas a la idea de llegar aún más lejos, Nami enrojeció violentamente. Enterró la cara con un suspiro de deleite en el hueco del cuello del chico, quien aprendía rápido y ahora besaba su mejilla ascendiendo después por su mandíbula, rozándola con la nariz y depositando un tierno beso en la depresión entre su oreja y su pómulo acalorado. "Quien no arriesga... no gana.", resonó una vocecita maliciosa en el pequeño rincón de la mente racional de Nami que resistía las caricias de Luffy. Su corazón inició un bombardeo abrasador dentro de su pecho, anticipándose a sus actos. Ya había tomado la decisión de intentarlo. Sonriendo nerviosa, deshizo el agarre del moreno y se apartó de él con suavidad. Luffy se mostraba en extremo desorientado, no obstante exhibía una casi imperceptible sonrisa desconocida para ella.

Nami, sin dejar de sonreír, en parte para no asustarlo a él ni para echarse atrás ella, en parte para no quebrar la paralela realidad que habían creado entre ellos dos con su encuentro, caminó lentamente en dirección a la popa del Sunny. Se detuvo frente la escalera para dedicar una mueca de picardía al aturdido capitán. Por fortuna no tuvo que decir nada para comunicarse, ya que Luffy no tardó en acompañarla. Se notaba extraño, como si estuviera encerrado dentro de la coraza que suponía su cuerpo dominado por todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba descubriendo. Así y todo, aún con la inmensa confusión que implicaba, le podía la curiosidad y el afán por volver a sentir el regocijante calor de la pelirroja en primera persona. Nami continuó su marcha sin mirar atrás, a sabiendas de que Luffy la seguía. Se preguntaba si el capitán sería capaz de entender todo lo que ocurría entre ellos. Era tan frustrante tratar de descifrar los pensamientos de Luffy… Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta del acuario y encaró al moreno, que frenó en seco delante de ella. Como siempre, la mirada de Luffy era inescrutable para ella. A través de aquellos grandes ojos negros, Nami no podía deducir ni una mínima parte de lo que se le estaba pasando al chico por la cabeza. Suspiró profundamente. Ahora que había llegado hasta allí, ¿para qué retroceder?

La navegante asió el picaporte y abrió la puerta con un crujido. Entró de espaldas, invitando al capitán a que la siguiera con la mirada. Luffy no tardó en acompañarla al interior de la habitación, y para entonces Nami cerró cuidándose de echar el pestillo, por precaución, y se abalanzó sobre él en un único movimiento. Él la recibió desconcertado por el cambio brusco en su forma de actuar, pero pronto se rehizo y la secundó en su excitación. Tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, el capitán aferró firmemente los muslos de la pelirroja y la levantó del suelo con un grito ahogado de asombro por parte de la chica. Nami rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se arqueó para llegar a los labios de Luffy, entretanto éste la cargó con facilidad hasta el larguísimo sofá que se curvaba adaptándose a la forma de la estancia. La depositó sobre éste con suavidad, y acto seguido Nami tiró con fuerza de su cuello, desestabilizándolo y provocando que cayera sobre ella.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuándo fue cuando las ropas comenzaron a sobrarles. Perdidos en el aroma que emanaba de sus cuerpos, en la textura única de la piel que pronto se tornó abrasadora a la vez que se intensificaban las caricias, y sobre todo, sumidos por completo en entregarse al otro para rematar la magia en la cúspide del deseo, no se percataron del tiempo ni del lugar. En aquel momento sólo vivían para el otro. Nami logró poco a poco que el chico respondiera correctamente, siempre animoso y sin pudor, a sus más experimentados intentos de saciar el afán que la reconcomía. El lazo entre ellos se selló con sordos gemidos que rajaron sin dificultad los límites impuestos, para después desaparecer tan pronto como llegaron, dejando de nuevo la noche en un total y frío silencio, cómplice del cambio que pareció pasar desapercibido.

**· · ·**

Nami despertó por la terrible mezcla de los ronquidos de Luffy en su oído y los rayos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la puerta al despuntar el alba. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un instante para hacerse a la idea de los recuerdos de la pasada noche, y luego trató de moverse, sin demasiado éxito. Luffy, tumbado a su lado y dormitando despreocupadamente, apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus pechos a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, como si se tratara de una almohada. Al menos para el capitán, había similitudes en cuanto a ser mullido y suave. "Mira éste, que listo.", se dijo Nami enfurruñada al comprobar la ventajosa postura del capitán. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna y acarició los cabellos azabaches del chico, y al fin decidió incorporarse. Se separó de Luffy, tiritando de lo frío que se sentía el suelo bajo su cuerpo desnudo. "¿Y cómo si se puede saber hemos acabado en el suelo?", se preguntó la pelirroja algo malhumorada. Negó con la cabeza y se apresuró en reunir sus ropas desperdigadas y vestirse cuanto antes. Cuando se ponía la camiseta, algo le tiró del pelo.

―¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? ―chilló sorprendida. Se miró y descubrió el colgante enredado entre sus mechones anaranjados―. Ah, es verdad, el colgante, me había olvidado que lo tenía…

―Uaaahh… ―el aullido de Nami había despertado a Luffy, y el capitán se levantaba frotándose los ojos. En cuanto se percató la presencia de la navegante contemplándolo, sonrió ampliamente―. Ah, hola Nami. ¿Dormiste bien?

―Calla, y vístete ―contestó ella algo avergonzada mientras le lanzaba las ropas que le correspondían. El chico respondió con una sonrisa mezcla de descaro y amabilidad, y no tardó en ponerse sus ropas y buscar con nerviosismo el sombrero de paja. Nada más verlo, se lo colocó con una gran sonrisa. Nami le observaba desde la puerta―. ¿Ya estás listo? Venga, vámonos.

Luffy asintió y los dos salieron del acuario. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que la cubierta estaba totalmente vacía. Nami dejó la puerta abierta para renovar el aire cargado que se respiraba en la estancia.

―Por la posición del Sol, diría que son más o menos las seis de la mañana ―musitó la navegante―. Yo aprovecharé para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, y lo mismo deberías hacer tú. Además, a partir de las siete comenzarán a despertarse los demás. ―anunció dirigiéndose al capitán. Luffy se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a la proa del barco, mientras Nami desaparecía escaleras arriba hacia el baño.

La pelirroja salió tiritando por el cambio de temperatura, cubierta tan sólo por una breve toalla. Se había olvidado de coger la ropa, y ahora tenía que cruzar el barco para vestirse en su camarote. El agua le había despejado la mente y relajado los músculos entumecidos, y se sentía mejor que nunca. No quería deshacerse de las reseñas de la madrugada con las que había despertado en forma de lo que notaba como una especie de capa pegajosa adherida a su piel, en la que se adivinaba la mezcla del sudor de los dos y el efluvio de sus cuerpos, pero no le había quedado más remedio. Después de todo no quería que ninguno de los tripulantes se enterara de los hechos. No todavía. Luffy la vislumbró, sentado en la barandilla de proa, y la saludó con la mano. Nami señaló el cuarto de baño tras ella como respuesta, y el capitán saltó hasta allí risueño y cerró la puerta tras él para imitar a la pelirroja y darse una ducha. Nami suspiró mientras agarraba insegura el pomo de la puerta de su camarote. Entró sigilosa y buscó a Robin con la mirada. La arqueóloga dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda, para su alivio. La navegante pudo al fin vestirse correctamente, y en cuanto lo hubo hecho salió a cubierta desperezándose, mucho más tranquila. Luffy también estaba afuera, sentado en la hierba al lado del columpio, esperando. Había sido rápido, no tardando ni la mitad del tiempo que su compañera. Nami sonrió con ternura, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había cosas más esenciales pendientes. Sin dar crédito a haberse olvidado del estado de Sanji, la pelirroja corrió a la enfermería y entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

―¿Chopper? ―llamó al renito con suavidad. Notó la presencia de Luffy a sus espaldas, pero no le dio importancia en aquel momento. El médico dormía en el suelo, espatarrado de cualquier manera. Los enfermos estaban en sus respectivas camillas, ambos respirando con normalidad. Chopper lo había conseguido. Los había salvado.


	11. Retazos de verdad y sangre Marine

****Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero no me queda otro remedio que tomarme mi tiempo en estos capítulos, porque quiero que queden bien y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, cosa importante: he cambiado los capítulos anteriores. Ya he indicado en todos ellos cómo se han visto afectados. Espero DE VERDAD que lo comprendáis, en mi opinión los cambios merecen la pena, pero eso ya lo juzgaréis vosotros. Como muchos de vosotros me habéis dejado review en los que eran los capítulos anteriores, puede que ahora la web no os lo permita, así que os agradecería que os tomarais un tiempo y por favor dejarais review desde anónimo o bien contactéis conmigo vía PM, porque de verdad que sigo necesitando de vuestra opinión para los capítulos que están por venir.**

**Espero que sepáis perdonarme y que os guste este capítulo. En él comienza el desarrollo de la historia de Gabbe. Aún no sé muy bien cómo la manejaré, lo que sí sé es que como mínimo me valdré de "flashbacks", que creo están perfectamente señalizados (aunque obviamente no voy a poner una flecha que diga "introducir flashback aquí"). Ojalá os guste y os sorprenda, que es mi intención. Mil gracias a Eliete por su ayuda. One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Reviews!**

* * *

><p>Desde la puerta del camarote, Nami analizaba en silencio las tres figuras que dormían apacibles en la habitación, dos de ellas en camas y la tercera, el exhausto Chopper, en el suelo. El renito respiraba profundamente con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en la cara. A cada bocanada de aire, una graciosa burbujita que salía de su nariz se encogía para luego volver a expandirse. Tras comprobar con alivio el buen estado de Sanji, la navegante sonrió divertida en dirección al médico. Luffy se movía tras ella, intentando divisar el interior de la estancia y quejándose porque la pelirroja le impedía el paso. Nami miró a Gabbe de reojo, sin saber si alegrarse por su aparente recuperación. Optó por suspirar y agacharse sobre el reno, el impaciente capitán siguiéndola con entusiasmo.<p>

―Eh, Chopper. ―Nami sacudió ligeramente al renito para despertarlo. Éste se revolvió y soltó un ronquido que estalló la burbujita de su nariz. Abrió los ojillos despacio, adormilado, y parpadeó para adaptarse a la luz matinal.

―¿Nami? ¿Luffy? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―se levantó frotándose los párpados y se recolocó el sombrero. Giró la cabeza hacia los enfermos con nerviosismo, y rápidamente corrió al lado de Sanji para tomarle el pulso y la temperatura. Una vez lo hubo hecho, pasó a repetir la misma acción con Gabbe. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y entonces centró su atención en sus nakamas―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Deben ser las seis y media de la mañana. ¿Ocurre algo? ―le respondió Nami.

―No, por suerte todo va bien. Anoche conseguí terminar con éxito la operación, y tú y Robin tratasteis muy bien a Sanji. Seguro que con un poco de descanso vuelven a estar como antes ―informó con una sonrisa feliz―. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas?

―Ah, pues… Luffy tenía hambre y vino a despertarme a mi habitación para que le cocinara algo, ahora que Sanji está… indispuesto. ―explicó dudosa la pelirroja. El capitán la miró interrogante.

―¿Qué? Pero si yo no quiero que cocines, ¡ni hablar! Me gusta la cocina de Sanji ―comentó ladeando la cabeza―. Y además tú no dormiste en tu camarote.

Nami enrojeció violentamente y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza para callarlo. Luffy se disponía a protestar sin comprender el porqué del tortazo, pero en cuanto apreció la mirada furibunda de la navegante se asustó y se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca a la vez que se le desorbitaban los ojos. Chopper contempló confundido cómo Luffy negaba insistentemente con la cabeza en dirección a Nami para evitar un nuevo golpe. El renito no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se traían entre manos sus nakamas, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba. Tenía que seguir cuidando de los heridos para asegurarse de su recuperación.

―Bueno, no importa ―terció frunciendo el ceño con severidad―. Tenéis que salir de aquí, necesitan tranquilidad para poder descansar, y yo para tratarles. Nami, ¿podrías por favor traerme después un barreño con agua caliente? Y un par de toallas también. Mientras tanto, yo iré preparando antiinflamatorios.

―Entendido. Vámonos Luffy. ―Nami no dio opción a que el capitán se pensara si obedecerla o no y lo agarró del chaleco, arrastrándolo fuera de la enfermería mientras el chico se quejaba.

―Naaami… Suéltamee… Ah, ahora que lo dices, ¿me preparas algo de carne? Tengo hambre… ―Luffy repetía su cantinela a la vez que se debatía, cambiando de repente a parecer agotado por inanición. Echó la lengua fuera y puso los ojos en blanco, resbalando hasta el suelo―. Me voy a morir de hambree… No he comido nada en toda la noche… Ni al despertarme… Quiero carnee…

―Ya, ya. Cállate, por dios. Ahora te doy algo. ―se rindió Nami.

El capitán la siguió a duras penas hasta la cocina exagerando su estado, y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos con aire lastimero. La navegante no se sentía con ganas de cocinar, así que rezó para que Sanji tuviera algo guardado en la nevera. Sonrió triunfal y le puso un enorme plato delante, juntando algunas sobras que el cocinero conservaba para los hombres. A ella y a Robin, "sus damas", siempre les daba comida fresca. En cuanto la comida apareció frente a él, Luffy pareció revivir, se le hizo la boca agua y comenzó a engullir sin reparos. Nami le observaba distraída, esbozando de vez en cuando alguna mueca malhumorada por los pésimos modales en la mesa del capitán.

El resto de tripulantes no tardaron en acompañarles en la cocina, empezando por Robin y terminando por un Zoro que se tambaleaba de sueño y cuya idea para empezar el día se basó en beberse una botella entera de sake. Todos se mostraron tranquilizados por las noticias sobre el estado de Sanji, más aún cuando Chopper volvió para reponer fuerzas con un desayuno y aprovechó para ponerlos al día. Durante el resto de la tarde los mugiwaras trataron de pasar el rato como si se tratara de una jornada más, con la excepción de que con la falta de un cocinero algunos de ellos tuvieron que turnarse para suplir el puesto, quedando Luffy, por razones obvias, fuera del horario de turnos. La rutina de Chopper fue la única que se vio afectada, el renito no abandonó la enfermería salvo para comer o tomar un poco el aire mientras Robin o Nami, las únicas a quienes permitía el paso a la habitación por ser las más cuidadosas, le relevaban. Las nuevas tareas respecto a los enfermos eran mucho más sencillas y consistían básicamente en vigilar sus constantes vitales, limpiar y desinfectar las heridas y cambiar las vendas. No transcurrió nada de relevancia en el Thousand Sunny hasta justo antes de anochecer, cuando Chopper salió atropelladamente del camarote llamando a sus nakamas a viva voz.

―¡Sanji está despertando! ¡Chicos, Sanji ya despierta! ―anunció emocionado. La mayoría de tripulantes se encontraba en cubierta y no tardó en presentarse en la enfermería junto con el médico. Todos presenciaron cómo el cocinero se lamentaba de dolor al incorporarse en su camilla. Sanji miró alrededor para ubicarse y se revolvió los cabellos rubios, desorientado. Se dio cuenta de las vendas que le recubrían todo el torso y se palpó con visible desconcierto, esbozando una mueca de dolor al localizar las heridas de proyectil aún sin cicatrizar.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Aaahh… mi cabeza… ―Sanji encaró a los que se agolpaban junto a la puerta, pero el movimiento ocasionó que un agudo latigazo de dolor se expandiera en su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la frente mientras Chopper se abría paso entre sus nakamas.

―¡Sanji! ¡Que bien que has despertado! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―el renito esperaba expectante, pero el cocinero aún estaba tratando de situarse. Chopper decidió resumirle su estado antes de que fuera tarde y el rubio tomara de nuevo responsabilidades, cosa que no le convenía para su recuperación y que sabía que Sanji estaría muy dispuesto a asumir―. Te acertaron cinco balas cuando te interpusiste entre Gabbe y los marines. Las hemos extraído y desinfectamos los orificios, pero tienes que descansar, todavía no estás curado.

―Es verdad, los marines… Lo recuerdo. Estoy perfectamente, sólo cansado ―el cocinero se frotó la cara, exhausto. De pronto comenzó a buscar algo urgentemente con la mirada―. Hablando de eso… ¿Y Gabrielle-chan? ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Pues… ―Chopper acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Sanji se había desmayado justo antes de que Gabbe fuera apuñalada, y por lo tanto no lo había presenciado―. Tú salvaste a Gabbe de los disparos, pero después, cuando caíste inconsciente, fue herida de gravedad. Está descansando en esa otra camilla. ―el médico señaló a su izquierda y los demás mugiwaras, que habían permanecido en completo silencio, se apartaron a su gesto para dejarla a la vista del cocinero.

―¿Cómo está? ―quiso saber Sanji preocupado, sin apartar la vista de la figura que descansaba a escasos metros de él.

―Pues en estos momentos no temo por su vida, pero está muy frágil. Necesita mucho reposo y cuidados constantes. ―informó el renito con seriedad. El rubio se limitó a asentir con aire distraído. Los restantes mugiwaras abandonaban la enfermería a una señal de Chopper, quien había comenzado a preparar los antiinflamatorios que aplicaría al recién despierto cocinero.

―Chopper… no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. La tripulación necesita un cocinero. ―farfulló un traspuesto Sanji. El médico iba a replicarle que nadie tomaba las decisiones respecto a la salud de sus nakamas por encima de él, pero no pudo porque al instante de girarse la puerta ya se estaba cerrando ante él y Sanji había desaparecido dejando tan sólo sus sábanas hechas un revoltijo en el suelo.

Los días transcurrieron sin novedades a bordo del barco de los mugiwaras. Chopper seguía encerrado en la enfermería cuidando ahora únicamente de Gabbe, pues el malhumor de Sanji cada vez que trataba de ocuparse de él terminó por espantarle. La chica no parecía propensa a despertar, y además, estaba reaccionando mal a los antiinflamatorios. Había comenzado a desarrollar una fiebre muy alta que preocupaba al médico. Sanji se pasaba gran parte del día también en la enfermería, pendiente de su recuperación. Las visitas aumentaron al aparecer la fiebre de Gabbe, y al menos Chopper se sentía aliviado de contar con la ayuda del rubio y al mismo tiempo de tenerlo cerca para, de paso, controlarlo a él también. La tripulación siguió con su ritmo de vida habitual, ahora incluyendo al cocinero, hasta el cuarto día de abandonar la isla.

―Hola de nuevo, Chopper ―era la quinta visita de Sanji a lo largo del día. Aprovechaba el rato entre las comidas y entre las tareas importantes para enterarse de las noticias y echarle una mano al renito en caso de que fuera necesario―. ¿Alguna novedad?

―Bueno, durante todo el día la fiebre ha bajado hasta casi desaparecer. Pensé que recaería, pero lleva bastante tiempo estable. Creo que la ha superado.

―Ah, qué bien. ―el cocinero sonrió complacido. Para disgusto de Chopper, se había quitado la mayoría de las vendas y ya había tenido algún que otro de sus habituales altercados con Zoro.

―Sanji ―el médico levantó la cabeza alarmado en cuanto terminó de tomarle la temperatura a la chica―. Se está moviendo. ¡Creo que está despertando!

―¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! ―Sanji sonrió y acompañó a Chopper al lado de la camilla. Gabbe se revolvía bajo las sábanas, y sus párpados se agitaban como reacios a dejarla volver a la vida. El cocinero notó una pezuña llamando su atención con un golpecito. Encaró a Chopper preguntándose qué querría decirle con aquel ademán de preocupación―. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

―Ve a decirles a los demás que ha despertado. Hay cosas de ella que simplemente… no me cuadran. Hay que hacerle algunas preguntas y será mejor que nos enteremos todos.

Ante la seriedad de la petición de Chopper, Sanji se apresuró en notificar a sus nakamas la situación, y ellos no tardaron en acompañarle a la enfermería con interés. Sin embargo Nami se volatilizó nada más enterarse y fue rauda a buscar algo a su camarote, reapareciendo después a la cabeza de todos los demás y precipitándose impaciente al interior de la habitación. Gabbe les esperaba recostada en la cama y con expresión arrepentida. El ímpetu de la navegante le arrancó un respingo de sorpresa que acentuó su palidez. Chopper la observó de reojo dudando entre la preocupación y la desconfianza desde su taburete situado justo al lado de la camilla, y suspiró dejando que fuera la voz segura de Nami la que hablara por él.

―Voy a ir al grano ―declaró la navegante con serenidad. Sacó tras ella un papel viejo, que desdobló de cara a Gabbe―. Nos has mentido. ―la chica ahogó un quejido de nerviosismo. Frente a ella veía su propio cartel de recompensa, que para su desgracia poseía suficiente información sobre su persona como para ser utilizado en su contra.

―¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ―preguntó Gabbe, tratando de mantener la mente fría.

―Se lo quité a un marine ―alegó la navegante con un mohín desdeñoso―. Pero lo que importa ahora, es que me parece que tienes algunas cosas que explicar.

La joven se mordió el labio con turbación. Nunca había pensado que llegaría la hora de dar explicaciones a una tripulación de piratas, pero los mugiwaras habían intercedido por ella, la defendieron e hicieron lo posible por protegerla. Opinó que como mínimo les debía a los tripulantes las razones que la llevaron hasta allí.

―De acuerdo ―murmuró resignada―. Lamento no haberos contado toda la verdad. Si quieres saber algo, tan sólo pregunta ―le dijo a Nami, sin abandonar aquella mueca mezcla de arrepentimiento y cansancio―. Ya no tengo nada que ocultar.

―Espera, Nami ―interrumpió Chopper a su nakama pelirroja, quien ya estaba preparada para interrogar a la joven. El médico encaró a la chica de la camilla, intrigado aunque desconfiando―. Gabbe, cuando te conocimos y vimos tu habilidad, di por hecho que era debida a una akuma no mi. Sin embargo…

―Yo nunca dije que lo fuera. ―terció la chica con una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

―¿Y no lo es? ¿No es por una akuma no mi? ―intervino Nami, asombrada. Los demás tripulantes atendían a la conversación, ansiosos y en completo silencio.

―Dudo mucho que lo sea ―sentenció el renito. Gabbe sonrió débilmente mientras Chopper se acercaba a ella y con cuidado, alzaba su brazo derecho señalando una de las pulseras, aquella formada por placas redondeadas y de color turquesa―. Es kairoseki, ¿verdad?

Los mugiwaras guardaron un silencio sepulcral, hostigados por la sorpresa. El médico fue el único que no pareció afectado, tan sólo se mostraba igual de curioso frente a la mirada triste de la chica, quien asintió sin articular palabra. Gabbe se soltó con calma del firme pero suave agarre de Chopper, acarició su pulsera a lo largo de las cuentas ovaladas y frunció levemente el ceño con concentración. Sonó un chasquido metálico y acto seguido la chica separó las piezas que se habían soltado, formando una gruesa cadena color turquesa que mostró a los tripulantes.

―Es sorprendente ―musitó Robin―. Parece simple bisutería.

―Robin ―Nami la llamó mientras Gabbe volvía a darle forma a la pulsera y la cerraba alrededor de su muñeca con el mismo chasquido―, ¿recuerdas cuando trataste de retenerla y de pronto te desvaneciste? Seguro que entraste en contacto con ese brazalete ―la navegante se volvió hacia los dos que se encontraban al fondo de la estancia―. ¿Cómo lo supiste, Chopper? ¿Y tú cómo es que tienes algo así?

―En una de las veces en que te tomé el pulso agarré la pulsera y de pronto sentí como si me marease y perdiera las fuerzas ―explicó Chopper de cara a la joven―. Fue muy extraño, así que volví a probar y me di cuenta de que estaba relacionado con el brazalete. Reconocí la sensación de pesadez que se sufre cuando posees una akuma no mi y caes al mar. Que estaba hecho de kairoseki parecía la respuesta más lógica, aunque eso significase que tu habilidad no tiene relación con las akuma no mi. ―Gabbe asintió ausente. Suspiró tras un breve silencio adornado por la mirada intrigada de Nami clavada en ella, la pelirroja aún esperaba una explicación.

―Bien… Eh… Esta pulsera fue uno de los inventos de mi padre. ―comenzó a hablar con extrema timidez. Se sentía completamente vulnerable en aquel momento, pero también estaba segura de querer revelar la verdad.

―¿Tu padre? ―se extrañó la navegante―. Creía que el kairoseki sólo estaba disponible para los científicos de la Marine.

―Y así es. Mi padre era un inventor y científico. Él fabricó el brazalete, aunque fue sólo para probar las posibilidades del kairoseki.

―De acuerdo. Tiene sentido, ya que, según dice el cartel ―Nami volvió a agitar el carcomido papel delante de ella― tú no eres del East Blue.

―Aunque no me creas, no os mentí en eso. Realmente vine al Grand Line desde el East Blue.

―Dirás que volviste, y para eso primero tendrías que salir. Lo cual no es algo muy fácil de lograr. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta ―la pelirroja colocó las manos en las caderas con porte autoritario― que tendrías que cruzar el Calm Belt o bien recorrer medio Grand Line desde Marineford.

―¿Marineford? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Nami? ―soltó Usopp incrédulo.

―¿Qué es Marineford? ―preguntó Luffy rascándose la nariz sin comprender.

―"La fugitiva Gabrielle, con 27 millones de Berries sobre su cabeza. Natal de Marineford. Relacionada con los sucesos de hace…" ―leyó Nami con voz impasible, haciendo caso omiso de su capitán.

―Para ―la interrumpió Gabbe―. Prefiero ser yo misma la que os explique mis razones, no un estúpido cartel hecho para que la gente piense en mí como una escoria social.

―Bien. Empieza por el principio entonces ―aceptó la navegante―. No omitas ningún detalle.

―De acuerdo… Bien… ―la joven sopesó sus palabras y buscó la forma adecuada de expresarse―. Tal como dice ahí, yo nací en Marineford ―a la vista del desconcierto de Luffy, recordó la pregunta del capitán y se explicó―. Es la isla en la que está asentado el Cuartel General de la Marine, muy cerca del Red Line y de Mariejoa, donde residen los altos cargos, aunque también habitan allí marines de todos los rangos con sus familias. Yo soy hija de marines, eso ya lo sabíais. Mi padre era inventor, y mi madre fue contraalmirante de la Marine ―una sonrisa melancólica se hizo sitio en su rostro, pero su expresión no tardó en pasar a ser tensa y angustiosa―. Es curioso cómo vives creyendo tenerlo todo y que nada malo puede pasar. Mientras vivía en Marineford, veía muchas veces llegar malas noticias. Familias que acababan destrozadas, o rotas por el sufrimiento. Nunca crees que eso puede ocurrirte a ti, pero… Al final nadie puede escapar al dolor de la pérdida.

**· · ·**

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y un hombre joven, alto y desgarbado, se precipitó a su interior. Tenía algunas cenizas alojadas en sus cabellos castaños, que agitó con nerviosismo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que le examinaba sin atisbo de sorpresa. La manera de ser tan distraída y despreocupada del hombre era sobradamente conocida y ya no resultaba alarmante. La mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón del recibidor sonrió con calidez. El recién llegado respiraba entrecortadamente, conteniendo su entusiasmo tras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡Kumiko-chan, no te lo vas a creer! ―exclamó alegre.


	12. Familia

****Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero al ser el último trimestre abandoné el escribir para dedicarme al estudio. Ahora que ya tengo vacaciones espero poder continuar el fic con buen ritmo y compensar la espera. Bueno, ojalá que os guste el capítulo y que no hayáis abandonado el fic, porque os prometo que no lo dejaré sin final. Espero de verdad que os guste el capi. Gracias por leer, y más si dejáis review! One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y un hombre joven, alto y desgarbado, se precipitó a su interior. Tenía algunas cenizas alojadas en sus cabellos castaños, que agitó con nerviosismo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que le examinaba sin atisbo de sorpresa. La manera de ser tan distraída y despreocupada del hombre era sobradamente conocida y ya no resultaba alarmante. La mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón del recibidor sonrió con calidez. El recién llegado respiraba entrecortadamente, conteniendo su entusiasmo tras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

―¡Kumiko-chan, no te lo vas a creer! ―exclamó alegre.

―Querido, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en casa de forma tan precipitada? ―dijo ella sonriendo con diversión―. Algún día tendrás noticias de verdad y no podrás darles el tono de urgencia que se merecen.

―¡Ah, pero tengo novedades! ―contestó el hombre riendo y acercándose a la mujer. Ésta se levantó de su asiento con curiosidad, y el recién llegado no tardó en abrazarla por la cintura cariñosamente―. ¡Han aceptado mi propuesta! ¡Le han dado el visto bueno a mi proyecto!

―Vaya, ¡eso es fantástico! ―le felicitó la mujer. El hombre le acarició los cabellos largos y ondulados y la besó con verdadera alegría. Unos gritos se hicieron oír en el salón y separaron a la pareja. Una pequeña de unos seis años y sonrisa descarada se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado.

―¡Hey! ―el hombre la recibió con un cálido abrazo y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. La niña le mostró una enorme sonrisa y se apretó contra él―. ¿Tanto me has echado de menos? No he estado tanto tiempo fuera, Gabi.

Mientras el hombre le revolvía el pelo en un gesto cariñoso a la pequeña que tenía en brazos, la mujer a la que él había llamado Kumiko se encargaba de colgar el abrigo que él había arrojado descuidadamente sobre el sillón.

―Hay que ver, siempre tengo que estar recogiendo tus estropicios, Ryan ―suspiró cansada, pero sin dejar de sonreír por la armonía de la escena.

El hombre le sonrió como disculpa y dejó a la niña en el suelo con un afectuoso beso en la coronilla. De pronto la puerta del pasillo que anteriormente había cruzado la pequeña se volvió a abrir y una cuarta persona hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Se trataba de otra niña de mismos cabellos castaños que la anterior, pero de ojos de un azul intenso y claramente mayor, que aparentaba unos diez años y no tardó en correr a abrazar también al recién llegado.

―¡Papá, volviste! ―dijo con alegría―. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

―Enseguida os pondré al día, Eiko, te lo prometo ―aseguró Ryan soltándose del agarre de la niña―. Pero antes necesito comer algo. ¿Cómo os habéis portado sin mí, habéis sido buenas?

―Eiko me encerró en la habitación, pero fui capaz de salir ―señaló la menor sacándole la lengua con burla a la otra.

―¡Eso fue porque tú me echaste la culpa de romper el jarrón de mamá! ―se defendió la aludida con un aspaviento de indignación. El padre se echó a reír con diversión en tanto cogía un panecillo de la cesta que reposaba en la mesa del comedor anexo al salón.

―Yo no te eché la culpa, yo le dije a mamá lo que había visto. ―la pinchó la pequeña frunciendo graciosamente el entrecejo.

―¡Eso es mentira! ¡Te vas a enterar! ―la mayor enfureció y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre la otra si no fuera porque el hombre la retuvo del brazo. Del mismo modo, Kumiko sujetó a la pequeña para que no se metiera en una más de las típicas discusiones que mantenían las hermanas.

―Ya está bien, niñas, ya basta ―las apaciguó la madre―. Fue sólo un accidente, no le deis más importancia ―Kumiko se acercó al recién llegado y le acarició los cabellos, atrapando algunos restos de cenizas entre sus dedos―. ¿Qué ha pasado para que tengas esto en el pelo?

―Sólo un pequeño contratiempo, nada significativo ―le quitó importancia Ryan con un gesto despreocupado―. De todas formas será mejor que vaya a limpiarme.

En un instante Ryan desapareció por la puerta del pasillo sin darle a la mujer tiempo para replicar su falta de cuidado. Kumiko suspiró y tomó asiento en el salón acompañada por las dos pequeñas de expresiones malhumoradas, y aguardó pacientemente hasta que el despistado recién llegado volvió junto a ellas con ropas limpias y los cabellos húmedos. Ryan se quedó parado en la puerta, reflexionando para sí con aire distraído. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y tras coger otro panecillo del cesto también se unió al círculo que le observaba con ansiedad.

―¿Y bien? ―Kumiko fue la que trató de sonsacarle a Ryan la información, ya que éste parecía como siempre absorto en sus pensamientos.

Era difícil seguirlo en lo que mentalmente se refería. Tan pronto podía estar escuchando con atención a una conversación como perdía su presencia de espíritu y se aislaba del resto entre sus propias reflexiones. Pero todo eso cambiaba cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Entonces su voz, sus gestos o incluso su rostro, mostraban una gran pasión repleta de fuerza y seguridad. Kumiko estaba segura de que Ryan vivía para su trabajo, incluso en ocasiones llegó a agobiarla la idea de que podía ser más importante para él que su propia familia. Y sin embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraban, cuando veía la adoración que le despertaban las dos pequeñas que ahora escuchaban con atención, sabía que seguía siendo el mismo hombre que las amaba y todas sus anteriores preocupaciones llegaban a hacerle gracia.

―Ah, claro ―Ryan asintió y se concentró en lo que tenía que decir mientras masticaba pensativo―. Estos últimos días que he estado fuera, he tomado parte en algunas investigaciones para la Marine. Al principio fueron cosas bastante simples, pero los resultados fueron muy buenos y tuve contentos a los supervisores ―se interrumpió para dar otro bocado mientras sus interlocutores aguardaban expectantes―, así que me destinaron a uno de los grupos de investigación más importantes.

―¿Quieres decir… ―Kumiko insistió al ver cómo él detenía su explicación. Ryan sonrió con alegría.

―Es uno de los pocos grupos que se encarga del desarrollo de proyectos ideados y supervisados por el mayor científico al servicio de la Marine ―aclaró amablemente―, Vegapunk.

―¿En serio? ―la mujer abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pero la cálida sonrisa de Ryan y su orgulloso asentimiento la convencieron. Kumiko no tardó en aferrar las manos de su marido y entrelazarlas con las suyas a la vez que esbozaba una reconfortante sonrisa―. Enhorabuena, Ryan. Se te ve muy feliz por el puesto.

―¡Pues claro que lo estoy! ―aseguró él emocionado―. He aprendido cosas asombrosas trabajando allí. ¡Oh! ―se detuvo de pronto al recordar algo que había olvidado. Le guiñó un ojo a Kumiko antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a la mujer y las dos niñas pasmadas por su arranque. A ninguna le dio tiempo de decir nada antes de que Ryan volviera y de nuevo tomara asiento junto a ellas.

―Querido ―le llamó Kumiko con una divertida cara de circunstancias―, aquí no hay ninguna adivina. ¿Podrías explicarnos a qué ha venido eso?

―Por supuesto, pero ―Ryan abandonó momentáneamente su imperturbable sonrisa y habló con seriedad―, tienes que prometerme… No, tenéis que prometerme, que pase lo que pase no hablaréis de esto con nadie, sólo por si acaso.

―Siempre nos dices eso ―suspiró la mujer―, ¿no te sería más fácil que no nos hablaras de tu trabajo? Sabes que lo aceptaría.

―Y tú sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada ―admitió él con una sonrisa avergonzada―. Además esto es distinto. Kumi… este proyecto es muy importante, ni siquiera nosotros estamos del todo informados.

―Entiendo. ¿Y de qué trata ese misterioso proyecto? ―inquirió ella con curiosidad. Como respuesta, Ryan metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó lo que parecía una especie de cadena de color turquesa.

―Kairoseki ―anunció orgulloso ante las miradas de incomprensión de los presentes.

―¿Kairoseki? Había oído hablar de él, pero… creía que era sólo un mito. ―dijo Kumiko asombrada.

―¿Qué es? ¿Qué es el kairoseki? ―intervino Eiko. La menor de las hermanas, por su parte, corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su padre movida por la curiosidad. Ryan dejó que una Gabbe de seis años jugueteara con la cadena. Al fin y al cabo, era inofensiva.

―Pues es un material muy misterioso del que aún no se conoce nada, excepto que tiene un efecto negativo sobre las akuma no mi. Es capaz de anular los efectos de las frutas del diablo, por lo que es muy valioso y codiciado ―explicó el padre. Le arrebató la cadena a la niña de las manos, reaccionando ésta con un bufido de protesta, y se la enseñó a la mayor―. Esto está hecho de kairoseki. Fui capaz de moldearlo y darle forma.

―¿No acabas de decir que es muy valioso? ¿Cómo te han dejado conservarlo? ―se extrañó Kumiko. Ryan sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Tenemos derecho a un salario por nuestras investigaciones. A regañadientes accedieron a quitarme una parte a cambio de una muestra para uso propio. Además aunque esté hecho de kairoseki auténtico, este brazalete es un duplicado menos serio del que presenté a los supervisores.

―¿Brazalete? Si es sólo una cadena ―indicó Kumiko ladeando la cabeza―. ¿Y qué quieres decir con "menos serio"?

―Kumi-chan, no puedo presentar una pieza de bisutería, se burlarían de mí y perdería el puesto. Diseñé una especie de esposas para los usuarios de frutas del diablo, imposibles de retirar incluso teniendo la llave si no conoces su funcionamiento. Claro que no fui el único al que se le ocurrió esa idea ―añadió con divertida resignación―. Y no, no es una simple cadena. Como no tenía más cantidad de kairoseki que la muestra que me entregaron tuve que reducir la cantidad y se me ocurrió moldearlo así. Además, a nadie se le ocurriría que una simple pulsera tenga las propiedades que ya os he dicho.

Como tanto Kumiko como las niñas le seguían observando perplejas, Ryan suspiró y les mostró la cadena de nuevo. Agarró de los extremos y tiró. Los alambres en los que estaban insertadas las piezas de kairoseki se alargaron y la cadena alcanzó la extensión del ancho que abarcaban sus brazos. Fue disminuyendo la fuerza y ésta volvió a su longitud normal. Luego formó un círculo con ella y juntó los dos extremos. Con un chasquido metálico, la cadena se cerró y tomó la forma de brazalete que el joven inventor había pronosticado.

―¿Veis? Los hilos metálicos que forman la cadena y en los que encajé estas cuentas hechas de kairoseki son totalmente elásticos, y me he encargado de que también sean prácticamente irrompibles. De esta forma el brazalete puede ajustarse perfectamente al diámetro de los brazos, sea el que sea ―puntualizó Ryan―. Aunque tenga el aspecto de un adorno más, estoy seguro de que podría resultarte útil.

―¿A mí? ―Kumiko pestañeó perpleja.

―Sí, bueno… Tenía pensado regalártela como compensación por haber tardado más de la cuenta en volver y dejarte sola con las niñas. ―un ligero rubor se extendió en las mejillas de Ryan. Kumiko sonrió y le acarició con dulzura. Había veces en que él se volvía idéntico al joven despistado y vulnerable que la había enamorado, y eso la llenaba de ternura.

―No necesito ningún regalo ―sentenció Kumiko―. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero. ―añadió sonriendo.

Los ojos de un azul profundo de Ryan brillaron cuando secundó su sonrisa, y se habría inclinado hacia la mujer si no fuera porque la pequeña que tenía sentada en el regazo se hizo de nuevo con la pulsera con un chillido triunfal y se apartó de él para ir junto a su madre y situarse entre los dos. Eiko miró a su hermana pequeña con fastidio por haber interrumpido aquel momento tan apacible y soltó un resoplido. Aún seguía enfadada con la otra por el altercado del jarrón. A Kumiko se le escapó una melodiosa carcajada por la rabieta de la niña, y tras calmarse y poner a la pequeña Gabbe sobre sus rodillas, encaró a Ryan.

―Entonces, el eje principal del proyecto es descubrir si el kairoseki tiene más propiedades interesantes como la de anular las akuma no mi, ¿me equivoco?

―Exacto. Eso es en lo que hemos estado trabajando. El kairoseki aún es un completo misterio, y de hecho sus grandes utilidades no han sido del todo reveladas al mundo.

―Por eso tanto secretismo ―Kumiko masticó sus palabras pensativa―. No pensaba que algo así existiera de verdad. Tienes razón, podría resultar muy útil en un futuro.

―Ese es el motivo por el que tenemos que continuar investigando ―aseveró Ryan con un asentimiento de cabeza―. Aunque a mí me han apartado ligeramente a favor de mi propia investigación. Esa es la otra noticia.

El joven científico dejó que se hiciera el silencio tras sus palabras a la espera de obtener toda la atención de Kumiko y las niñas. Las tres respetaron la pausa y aguardaron a que él hablara con la ansiedad reflejada en sus rostros.

―Hace tiempo que tengo una idea en la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que si puedo desarrollarla según como tengo previsto, conseguiré recursos increíbles para el ser humano. Pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaba demasiadas cosas ―suspiró con resignación y enumeró―: un equipo de investigación, un laboratorio, muestras para experimentar, y lo más importante, el visto bueno de la Marine para que financiaran el proyecto. Sin su apoyo me sería imposible. Por suerte, tras trabajar un tiempo en la investigación sobre el kairoseki y conseguir tan buenos resultados, los altos cargos parecieron dispuestos a escucharme. Presenté mi idea y expliqué las derivaciones que obtendría si lo llevaba a cabo. Me pidieron tiempo para discutir sobre el asunto, y ayer me dieron su respuesta ―Ryan volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa y sonrió complacido―. El proyecto les pareció válido y aprobaron su financiación. Han puesto un pequeño grupo de investigación a mi cargo y me han dado un laboratorio. De momento sólo estamos planeando el desarrollo de mi idea, pero pronto comenzaremos con la fase teórica y experimental.

―Vaya… Me alegro muchísimo, Ryan ―musitó Kumiko asombrada―. ¿Y se puede saber de qué trata tu idea? No recuerdo que me lo hayas mencionado.

―Porque nunca estuve muy seguro de ella hasta ayer. Ahora que ha sido aprobada tengo esperanzas de que consiga llegar a buen puerto ―rió despreocupado, pero después se volvió hacia la mujer con expresión más seria―. Por cierto, Kumi-chan, como director del grupo voy a tener más responsabilidades. Eso implicaría pasar mucho más tiempo fuera de casa.

―Lo sé, lo entiendo ―aceptó ella, algo contrariada. No le gustaba que Ryan pasara tanto tiempo fuera, no sólo por ella sino también por las dos niñas―. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

―No, no, no es ahí a donde quería llegar ―rebatió él agitando las manos―. No quiero que las niñas crezcan sin estar yo ahí. No me lo perdonaría ―sonrió alentador―. Y por eso, la Marine ha accedido a conseguirme un laboratorio aquí, en mi propia casa. Obviamente no será tan completo como el oficial que llevará mi proyecto, pero me servirá para trabajar y además estaré en contacto con el grupo en todo momento para supervisar la investigación. Claro que eso no quita que de vez en cuando tenga que ir en persona para informar de los avances y esas cosas, pero al menos estaré casi siempre aquí.

―¿Entonces te quedarás? ¿Ya no tendrás que viajar todas las semanas? ―preguntó Eiko ilusionada. Por su parte, tanto la pequeña Gabbe como Kumiko observaban a Ryan abrumadas. Él se limitó a asentir mostrándole a la niña una enorme sonrisa. Kumiko pestañeó un par de veces para procesar lo que el hombre acababa de decir. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, se había acostumbrado a las largas ausencias de Ryan. Normalmente no pasaba una semana antes de que él tuviera que volver a su trabajo y solía tardar como mínimo unos cuantos días en regresar.

―¿En serio? ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar en casa, Ryan? ―articuló perpleja.

―Así es. No es un sacrificio, Kumi-chan ―se apresuró a añadir con una sonrisa―, sino un golpe de suerte que ha hecho que los altos cargos vean el asunto con buenos ojos.

Kumiko contuvo un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa tomó forma en sus labios y exhaló una risa muda. Cuando miró a Ryan de nuevo, éste esperaba con indicios de una leve ansiedad en el rostro.

―Un golpe de suerte… Han pasado más de seis años desde el último ―la mujer dirigió una mirada furtiva a su hija pequeña y sonrió―, creí que no iba a llegar nunca ―dijo alegremente mientras agarraba con firmeza la mano del hombre―. Pero bueno, aún no nos has contado en qué consiste tu investigación, y dado que tendremos cerca un laboratorio, me gustaría saber si habrá riesgo de explosiones.

―¿Explosiones? ―Ryan hizo una mueca de desagrado―. No os pondría en peligro con explosiones, Kumi, ¿por quién me tomas? Ah, pero en cuanto esté listo, no entréis en el laboratorio sin mi permiso. Quizás podríais sufrir lesiones graves. ―frunció el ceño al ver a Kumiko enarcar una ceja con manifiesta ironía― De todas formas os lo explicaré, pero recordad que no podéis hablar de esto con nadie ―aguardó a que le prestaran toda su atención y después reflexionó para sí remontándose al inicio de la historia―. Bien. Mi idea tomó lugar hace bastante tiempo, por una simple casualidad. Yo trabajaba en el equipo de investigación de un hospital bajo la tutela de la Marine. Nos ocupábamos de analizar los causantes de ciertas enfermedades casi desconocidas, a menudo contraídas en lugares muy alejados. En una ocasión, llegó una partida de marines, todos muy heridos. Al parecer habían tenido un encontronazo con la armada revolucionaria. Unos pocos presentaban síntomas muy extraños, así que tras tratar sus heridas, los médicos procedieron a realizarles unas cuantas pruebas. A nuestro equipo le tocó la tarea de analizar algunas muestras, y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al detectarles en sangre misteriosas dosis de distintas sustancias que no son comunes en semejantes proporciones. Se trataba de una especie de mutaciones de diferentes hormonas de origen humano, que increíblemente no eran rechazadas por los anticuerpos del organismo de los afectados. En otras palabras, les habían inyectado sustancias que modificaban sus procesos metabólicos internos. En cuanto fuimos capaces de averiguar el problema, informamos a los médicos, pero por desgracia no hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer. No podíamos extraerles a los heridos las hormonas que ya habían asimilado. Aunque gracias al cielo no hubo ningún problema, en pocos días los efectos habían remitido y los enfermos volvieron a estar en buen estado de salud. Pero a mí me había fascinado la idea. Aquellas eran sustancias mutantes que lograron perjudicar el metabolismo humano, imagínate, ¿quién me decía a mí que con la tecnología adecuada no podía lograr lo mismo pero con resultados positivos? Le estuve dando vueltas durante todo este tiempo, hasta que me decidí a presentar mi idea. Y finalmente podré volcarme en este proyecto.


	13. Memorias de encuentros pasados

****Hola a todos! En fin, después de tantiiiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar... aquí está el capi. He tenido un montón de problemas, tanto con mi conexión a internet, como de tipo personal, como de falta de tiempo. He de añadir que al ser este mi último año en el instituto la presión es impresionante y apenas hay tiempo libre. Con esto quiero decir que no prometo actualizaciones rápidas del fic, aunque como siempre, no me cansaré de decir que pienso continuarlo hasta ponerle un punto y final. Espero que disfrutéis del capi, y sobre todo que me dejéis vuestra opinión en forma de review, que me motiva y me da más ganas de seguir. Gracias por leer! One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>Tanto Kumiko como las niñas le habían estado escuchando en el más completo silencio, sin perder detalle de la historia. En cuanto habían salido mencionados los revolucionarios, algo en el rostro de Kumiko se encogió. Sus labios se tensaron en una mueca entre el miedo y el respeto que le imponía aquel nombre. Como miembro de la Marine, estaba claro para ella quién era el enemigo. Piratas malvados, que arrasaban pueblos enteros y acababan con vidas inocentes. El desprecio por aquellos individuos y el deseo de proteger a la gente del caos de aquella era fue lo que le impulsaron a enrolarse. Y sin embargo, aún con sus objetivos claros, aún no estaba segura de quién era su amigo en aquella interminable batalla. Había conocido más de un caso de marines corruptos, o que se deshacían de las vidas de sus subordinados si acababan resultando inútiles. Kumiko lo consideraba manchas en el historial de una institución que se debía a proteger a los demás y mantener el orden. O eso pensaba antes de conocer a los Tenryuubito. En una ocasión, había asistido de escolta a una reunión de diversas autoridades del mundo en Mariejoa. Allí se congregaron no sólo un elevado número de dirigentes de las naciones aliadas, sino también algunas personalidades pertenecientes a los Nobles Mundiales. Kumiko pudo comprobar de primera mano la altanería y prepotencia de aquellos que se creían con el poder y superioridad suficientes como para vejar y humillar a quienes no pertenecían a su "exclusiva" clase social. De hecho, si cerraba los ojos recordaba con perfecta nitidez el que fue el momento con más tensión de toda su carrera como marine.<p>

**· · ·**

Los marines se alineaban a los lados, formando un pasillo por el que desfilaban aquellos que ya dejaban atrás la cumbre mundial para regresar rumbo a sus respectivas naciones. Una joven Kumiko alzaba la mano hasta la frente obedientemente en signo de respeto con el paso de los nobles. A su lado, un marine barbilampiño, con cabellos cobrizos y ojos acerados, la miró de reojo antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella.

―Hey, ¿lo has oído? Se dice que el "León Dorado" Shiki planea un encuentro con Roger ―le susurró. Kumiko miró de reojo que no les estuvieran prestando atención, pues seguramente si su capitán les veía hablar en aquel momento serían reprendidos por insubordinación. Tensó la mano al paso apurado de un hombre más y su respectiva escolta.

―¿Te noto entusiasmado? ―respondió la mujer irónicamente―. Recuerda que una alianza entre Roger y Shiki puede ser fatal.

―Lo sé, pero de todas formas ellos se encuentran en la segunda mitad del Grand Line, en el Nuevo Mundo. Probablemente nosotros no seremos llamados a intervenir. De todas formas siempre te fijas en el lado malo, Kumiko. Si esos dos se enfrentaran, sea cual sea el vencedor, la Marine podría intervenir y capturar a una peligrosa e imponente banda de piratas que se encontrará tremendamente debilitada, reducida o incluso puede que muerta. ―el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa que se apresuró a reprimir para mantener su fachada imperturbable. Por su parte, los ojos castaños de Kumiko brillaron con fuerza.

―No puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a la ligera. Una alianza… podría marcar el inicio de una nueva era ―murmuró con seriedad―. Si al poder de Roger se le sumara la flota de Shiki… Probablemente se desestabilizaría la balanza de poder, la Marine tendría serios problemas para contener esa fuerza y además mantener el orden en el resto del mundo.

―¿Acaso no crees en el poder de la Marine? ―le susurró el marine, desconcertado.

―Creo en el poder de la justicia ―se defendió ella―, pero ni siquiera héroes de la talla de Sengoku-san o Garp-san podrían detener la fuerza de una alianza. Y tú no deberías subestimar ese poder, Harrison.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y sonrió despreocupado. De pronto se extendió un silencio sepulcral. De las puertas dobles surgió una figura algo rechoncha, que llevaba un estrafalario traje blanco del que pendían algunas condecoraciones. El hombre caminó con paso arrogante entre las filas de marines, seguido de cerca por una numerosa escolta. Kumiko apretó los labios y se tensó. Eran incontables las veces que sus superiores les recitaban los modales y procedimientos que debían adaptar en un encuentro con uno de los Nobles Mundiales. Absoluta sumisión y respeto, obediencia incondicional y sobre todo tratar de no llamar su atención. Sin embargo, todas estas normas fueron completamente ignoradas por un audaz joven que se coló entre las filas de marines y se plantó con una débil sonrisa de nerviosismo frente a la escolta del Tenryuubito. Los marines que custodiaban el paso estaban patidifusos. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a un castigo por parte de los Nobles o sus superiores. Por su parte, Kumiko observaba al joven con la boca entreabierta y los músculos agarrotados por la tensión.

―¿Qué demonios haces? Sal de ahí idiota, ¡vamos! ―masculló para sí la mujer. A su lado, Harrison la miró de reojo con una expresión mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

―Lo matará ―dijo simplemente―. O en el mejor de los casos será expulsado de la Marine. No puedes presentarte delante de un Tenryuubito y esperar una recompensa.

La escolta del Tenryuubito, que constaba de tres hombres al frente y tres en la retaguardia, sacó las armas y apuntaron al muchacho. Éste levantó las manos sin intención de pelea y agachó la cabeza. Una gota de sudor descendió por el cuello de Kumiko, que no quitaba los ojos del joven que se arrodillaba frente a los hombres con aire inseguro. "¿Qué es lo que pretende?", se dijo. La mujer respiraba entrecortadamente, sin entender qué llevaba a uno a saltarse todos los protocolos y avisos que venían recibiendo desde el alistamiento. Entonces se fijó bien en las ropas del joven. Como ella, tenía puesta una camiseta blanca con el nombre de la Marine, pero a diferencia de todos los soldados, la camiseta del joven era de mangas largas, y además de que no llevaba el resto del uniforme reglamentario, no lucía en la cabeza la inseparable gorra blanca de la Marine.

―No es un marine… ―musitó palideciendo. Entonces, el joven se dejó oír entre la inquietud de las tropas, que se mantenían al margen en completo silencio.

―Discúlpeme, por favor. No era mi intención hacerle perder tiempo, señor. Sólo quería pedirle que me escuchara un momento. ―explicó en tono educado. Se oyó un sonoro resoplido y acto seguido la escolta se apartó para dejar pasar al Tenryuubito. El joven inclinó la cabeza en una muda reverencia y esperó. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró encañonado con una pistola dorada empuñada por la mano firme del Noble.

―Tienes diez segundos para explicarme por qué una rata como tú se interpone en mi camino. ―articuló amenazadoramente el hombre de traje blanco. El joven tragó saliva, pero no retrocedió.

―Verá, yo trabajo en un departamento de investigación de la Marine, y nos estamos quedando sin fondos, ¿sabe usted? Necesitamos donaciones con urgencia, y para un Noble de tan alta clase como usted no resultaría un sacrificio entregar una mínima donación para que podamos seguir siendo de ayuda a todas las personas a las que nuestras investigaciones resultan beneficiosas.

El silencio que se extendió tras las palabras del muchacho era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los presentes se esperaba semejante insolencia a uno de los Nobles Mundiales. El Tenryuubito abrió los ojos como platos y luego enfureció.

―¿Así que quieres mi dinero? ¿Cómo osas presentarte ante mí a decirme semejante grosería? ¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla! ¿Dónde está tu respeto a tus superiores, escoria malnacida? ¡Todos los de tu calaña pretendéis aprovecharos de la amabilidad de los Nobles y vivir de nuestra cuenta! ―bramó rojo de furia. Los marines esperaban en una inmensa tensión, y Kumiko no perdía detalle. Seguía mirando al joven con el ceño fruncido por la tremenda estupidez de sus actos, aunque no negaba que le agradaba el arrojo del chico. Entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió repentinamente, entrando en pánico al oír un conocido chasquido. El Tenryuubito apuntó al hombre justo entre las cejas. ―¡Desaparece!

Todo pasó en unas décimas de segundo. Kumiko abandonó su puesto nada más escuchar el chasquido del arma preparándose para el disparo. Un grito le subió por la garganta mientras arremetía contra el joven y lo apartaba del camino llevándolo a casi chocar contra las filas de marines de un lateral, sino fuera porque éstos se apartaron al instante. Tras impactar contra el muchacho, la chica oyó llegar el segundo chasquido que anunciaba que ya se había apretado el gatillo. Escapó por milésimas de segundo de la trayectoria de la bala que impactó en el suelo y se incrustó en la piedra. La mujer abrió los ojos, que había cerrado justo antes del disparo, y se encontró con la mirada atónita del joven que se encontraba debajo de ella. El chico se limitó a observarla atentamente, sin salir de su estado de estupefacción, mientras ella respiraba con violencia. Kumiko finalmente salió de encima de él y se sentó en el suelo, agotada por la adrenalina del momento. Se empezaron a oír murmullos de los marines, y la mujer se mordió el labio, reprendiéndose. Después de todo ese joven no era asunto suyo. Encontró su gorra en el suelo y se la caló sobre su corto cabello dorado. Después buscó a Harrison con la mirada. Él le respondió con pánico, le decía tan sólo con la expresión de su rostro la idiotez que acababa de hacer y le pedía que saliera de allí cuanto antes. Kumiko asintió y se giró hacia el Tenryuubito con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

―Le ruego me disculpe, señor. Mi… mi amigo ―dijo contemplando al joven que aún estaba sentado en el suelo― no tiene modales y no sabe comportarse. Por favor, le pido piedad y que olvide este desafortunado acontecimiento. ―añadió una reverencia en señal de respeto. El Tenryuubito parecía no salir de su estupefacción. Uno de los hombres de su escolta se posicionó diligentemente a su lado.

―Roswald-sei, quizás debería escuchar a esta mujer, después de todo no hemos perdido mucho tiempo y podremos zarpar ahora mismo sin mayores complicaciones.

Kumiko suspiró aliviada, esperando que las palabras conciliadoras del hombre dieran resultado. El joven que se encontraba tras ella finalmente reaccionó y se levantó colocándose a sus espaldas. Sus ojos de un intenso azul le dedicaron a la joven marine una mirada dubitativa y ligeramente avergonzada. Ella resopló y no se detuvo en devolver el gesto para continuar y buscar a Harrison aunque fuera tan sólo para tranquilizarse, pero fue interrumpida por una sarta de amenazas e improperios.

―¿Pero cómo te atreves a regodearte en mi cara y oponerte a mi decisión? ¡Sucia perra! ¡Haré que os maten a los dos! ¡Nadie se burla de mí, y menos una escoria inferior como vosotros, malditas ratas despreciables! ―el Tenryuubito había montado en cólera y se había desecho de su subordinado con un empujón. Ahora les apuntaba a ambos, tanto a Kumiko como al joven, con sendas pistolas doradas.

La mujer sintió el miedo deslizándose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, agarrotando sus músculos e impidiéndole moverse o reaccionar. En aquella situación desesperada, ninguno de los presentes fue consciente de la figura que se movía sigilosamente entre las filas de marines. Kumiko apretó los dientes con fuerza. De pronto sintió cómo una mano cálida agarraba la suya en un firme y tranquilizador apretón. Volteó para encontrarse los ojos azules del chico observándola con temor y resignación. El Noble cargó las pistolas con un chasquido.

―¡El castigo por interponerse a un Tenryuubito, descendiente de la más alta cuna de la nobleza, es la muerte! ¡Recibid lo que os merecéis, sucios seres inferiores! ¡Morid! ―exclamó loco de furia.

La mayoría de los marines que custodiaban la entrada apartaron la mirada o reprimieron suspiros de compasión y lástima. Kumiko y el joven miraban hacia delante, sin soltar la mano del otro que otorgaba una mayor calma y determinación a su frente común. No escaparon ni retrocedieron. La mujer dejó que algunas rebeldes lágrimas de frustración descendieran por sus mejillas mientras veía cómo los dedos del Tenryuubito se flexionaban para accionar sendos gatillos sin la más mínima vacilación. "¿Y a esto… a esto lo llaman justicia?". Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano del joven apretando la suya. Y de pronto, justo antes de oír el disparo que les sacó a ambos de su trance, algo impactó brutalmente contra ellos. Kumiko chilló anticipándose a la caída, pero ésta no llegó. Abrió los ojos para ver una figura masculina sobre ella, que huía con ágiles movimientos de la zona conflictiva ante las miradas estupefactas de los marines y del Tenryuubito, cuyos disparos de nuevo habían errado en la diana. Las lágrimas resbalaron por la comisura de los ojos de la mujer en un inmenso sentimiento de alivio al reconocer la cara del hombre que corría aferrándola firmemente por la cintura. El muchacho, que también estaba siendo arrastrado sin muchas complicaciones, parecía estar en el culmen del asombro. El hombre se escabulló rodeando el lugar de la reunión para finalmente saltar enérgicamente sobre un buque de la Marine y entrar con los dos jóvenes en las bodegas. Allí detuvo finalmente su estrepitosa huída y soltó a ambos chicos sin demasiada delicadeza antes de derrumbarse él mismo sobre el suelo. Afortunadamente la fuga había sido tan espontánea e imprevisible que nadie había tenido tiempo de seguirles y les habían perdido de vista. Ahora que se habían detenido, Kumiko tuvo tiempo de fijarse mejor en los detalles del aspecto de su salvador, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y maldecía de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños. Alto, ligeramente musculoso, hombros anchos, cabellos cobrizos desaliñados, y en cuanto éste se giró, también se encontró con unos conocidos ojos acerados que terminaron el retrato de su amigo. La mujer sintió una tremenda gratitud recorriéndola de arriba abajo, y no tardó en lanzarse sobre él para abrazarle con efusividad.

―¡Harrison! ¡Dios mío, Harrison, nos has salvado! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Yo… no sé cómo agradecértelo… Has arriesgado tu vida para salvarnos, muchísimas gracias… ―Kumiko lloraba sin control sobre el hombro de su amigo. Él suspiró y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

―Da igual, Kumiko. Simplemente no podía permitir que murieses así ―masculló con los ojos entrecerrados. Acarició con suavidad el cabello rubio de la mujer que se apretaba contra él y luego la apartó con firme delicadeza―. Ahora escucha, o mejor dicho ―añadió fijándose en el muchacho que les observaba con timidez―, escuchad. Es probable que no nos busquen ahora que hemos salido de ahí, y en poco tiempo este incidente será olvidado por la Marine. Lo único que tenéis que hacer ahora es pasar inadvertidos hasta que se enfríen los ánimos. Estoy seguro de que no será difícil.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―asintió Kumiko. Se giró hacia el joven, quien aún no había dicho una sola palabra―. Has armado una buena, chico.

―Lo… lo lamento. No pensaba que la fama de los Tenryuubito estuviera tan justificada y… Bueno… Siento haberos causado problemas. ―dijo sonriendo avergonzado. Harrison chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, pero Kumiko le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―Al menos has tenido valor. Es algo que escasea últimamente ―alegó resignada―. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Ryan. Me llamo Ryan. ―respondió él con una tímida sonrisa.

**· · ·**

―¿Kumiko-chan? ¿Me escuchas? ―Ryan sacudió suavemente los hombros de la mujer para sacarla de su ensoñación. Ella pestañeó para ubicarse y le sonrió.

―Sí, perdona. Estaba… pensando.

―Hmmm, está bien ―él pareció vacilar, pero finalmente se decantó por sonreír con amabilidad―. Tal como os he dicho, en cuanto tenga todos los recursos disponibles me pondré manos a la obra con el proyecto. Probablemente tarden dos o tres días, pero en ese período de tiempo mi laboratorio particular estará terminado. Que por cierto, será instalado en el sótano, prometedme que no entraréis sin mi permiso.

―Prometido ―suspiró Kumiko con resignación. Sonrió sarcástica―. Un laboratorio en el sótano. Menudo cliché, ¿no crees?

―No te burles, Kumi-chan ―resopló él―. Es casi el sueño de mi vida, poder trabajar en mi propio proyecto en casa, y así poder estar con las niñas y contigo. Estoy seguro de que obtendré grandes resultados. ¡El éxito podría suponer grandes avances en la medicina, podría…! ―se interrumpió de la excitación― ¡Podría llegar a descubrir la cura para enfermedades hasta ahora irremediables!

―Niñas, papá es un científico chiflado. ―anunció Kumiko en un falso tono de aflicción. Tras ver la cara de su marido a aquella acusación prorrumpió en melodiosas carcajadas.

―¡Pero no les digas eso, las asustarás! ―le reprochó Ryan ofendido.

**· · ·**

En cuanto Gabbe dejó de hablar, se pudo palpar un tenso silencio en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny. La chica suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la camilla. Aún se encontraba terriblemente débil. Chopper seguía pacíficamente en su silla, al lado de la enferma, y le pasó a la joven un vaso de agua de la mesita. El resto de mugiwaras se repartían en la habitación, el aire empezaba a notarse cargado. Sanji se sentaba en la cama, a los pies de Gabbe; Franky, en el suelo, y Nami, Robin, Usopp y Brook compartían la otra camilla. Por su parte, hacía tiempo que tanto Zoro como Luffy se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el mismo suelo. Sin un ápice de paciencia, Nami resopló y agarrándolos respectivamente por el cuello de sus camisetas los sacó de la enfermería y los arrojó de cualquier manera a la cubierta del barco. La navegante se sacudió las manos y encaró a la joven de la camilla.

―Muy bien, ya nos has hablado de tus padres y del origen de tu pulsera, pero aún no nos has dicho lo que nos interesa. Dinos cómo conseguiste tu habilidad, y qué haces recorriendo de nuevo Grand Line tras escapar de Marineford. Si es que escapaste, vamos.

―No te mentí. En ningún momento he mentido ―musitó Gabbe débilmente―, simplemente me ahorré ciertos detalles. Pero de acuerdo, lo prometido es deuda, ¿no? ―sonrió apaciblemente y suspiró―. Mi padre consiguió su laboratorio. Trabajó sin descanso, aunque como estaba en casa le veíamos todos los días. Mi madre podía aprovechar que él nos cuidaba y realizar misiones para la Marine. Todo siguió igual durante tres años. Entonces, mi madre consiguió el cargo de contraalmirante, y yo… yo conseguí mi poder. Tenía tan sólo nueve años.

**· · ·**

―¡Eiiikooo! ¡Es trampa! ¡No puedes subirte a la mesa, es trampa! ―protestaba una pequeña Gabbe a la vez que saltaba tratando de alcanzar a su hermana.

―¿Quién dijo que fuera trampa? ―se burló la mayor. Eiko sacó la lengua a la otra desde la seguridad que le otorgaba estar en una mayor altura.

―¡Tramposa! ¡No sabes jugar limpio, tramposa! ―vociferó la pequeña con frustración, a la vez que le daba una patada a una de las patas de la mesa. Ésta se desestabilizó y estuvo a punto de volcar, lo que arrancó un grito de sorpresa a Eiko, que no tardó en bajar para evitar caerse de morros.

―¡Gabbe, no hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas! ―exclamó muy enfadada.

―No lo habría hecho si no fueras una tramposa ―la pinchó ella―. No sabes jugar limpio.

―¡Vale, ya está bien! ¡Te vas a enterar! ―gritó Eiko enfurecida. La pequeña soltó un aullido mientras la otra comenzaba a perseguirla sin descanso por el salón. Por suerte, Gabbe era más menuda y podía escurrirse mejor que su hermana entre los recovecos, pero sin embargo los años le daban a Eiko mayor fuerza y velocidad.

―¡Mierdaaa! ―Gabbe chillaba descontrolada, sin ocurrírsele ninguna forma de librarse de la otra. Ante ella apareció repentinamente la puerta que daba al sótano. "¡Lo siento papá, seguro que lo entenderás!", se dijo mientras arremetía contra ella. La puerta no se abrió a la primera, y la pequeña tuvo la mala suerte de que su hermana no frenó y justo cuando fue capaz de abrirla, Eiko la embistió con tal fuerza que las dos salieron disparadas al interior de la habitación y cayeron sobre una mesa repleta de máquinas, cuadernos de anotaciones, probetas y demás artilugios médicos y de investigación. La pequeña mesa no pudo con la potencia de la arremetida y las patas cedieron. Las niñas se fueron al suelo entre todos los cachivaches que su padre utilizaba para las investigaciones.

Tras unos segundos, Eiko se levantó lamentándose por el golpe y frotándose el hombro. Por suerte para ella, el porrazo había sido amortiguado al caer sobre la otra niña. Miró a su hermana pequeña para recriminarle el haber abierto la puerta, pero enseguida se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Gabbe gemía de dolor, pero no se levantaba y los ojos se le cerraban. Eiko, abrumada, sólo acertó a arrastrarla de encima de las cosas de su padre, para descubrir con aterradora perplejidad un par de jeringuillas médicas clavadas en el cuerpo de su hermana. El émbolo estaba casi bajo por completo, y en el interior apenas quedaba nada de la sustancia que contenían.

―¿Gabbe? ―murmuró horrorizada. Sus padres no estaban, y la chica no sabía qué debía hacer―. Vamos, espabila, Gabi. Por favor, despierta… ―musitó con la voz rota por la incertidumbre. No hubo respuesta, y poco a poco, ante la atónita mirada de su hermana, la niña dejó de quejarse y perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
